Un loser en la pizzeria de freddy
by juan pablo001
Summary: Que pasaria si un chico de argentina,escucha que a la vuelta de su escuela abriran un freddy fazbear pizza,y se mete en el puesto de guardia nocturno? Dedicado a mis maestros,IBH3 y SoFiLeXa(gracias por inspirarme)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,como estan?yo safando de una prueba de biologia (yaoming),bueno,este es mi primer cap,se me ocurrio la idea gracias a 2 personas increibles (ya saben de quien hablo,maestro Infamous Blu Hand 3 y profe

SoFiLeXa,gracias por la inspiracion :-) ),bueno,escribo esto desde el celular,haci que si hay errores pueden dejar reviews cuando quieran,el fic va a ser de FNaF,y sin nada mas,les va el cap 1 entitulado:

Comenzar es dificil

Se encontraba un chico(que te pensabas,un extraterrestre?),de ojos marrones oscuros,con remera blanca y pantalones azules,con la insignia de su escuela,en la ciudad de Saavedra,Argentina,boludeando como siempre en internet con su celular,esperando a que llegara la profesora,luego alguien lo llama:

¿?:che juan,mejor deja el celular porque te agarra la profe y fuiste(osea,me lo saca y me pone una sancion)

Juan: a,gracias Nahuel por avisarme,ya me habia quedado pegado al celular(dice,guardando el celular y percatandose de la profe)

Nahuel:de nada(se levanta rapido junto a todos los del salon)

Profesora:buenos dias chicos

Alumnos:buenos dias profe (se sientan)

Bueno chicos,hoy blablabla prueba de lengua blablabla.

Juan:"carajo,estoy jodido,no estudie ni el primer parrafo del libro"(poniendose muy tenso y sudando)

Nahuel:tranki amigo,es re facil la prueba...segun entiendo

Juan: si,debe ser facil,pero muy dificil para los que se la pasan viendo porn0 y no estudian(yao ming EXTREME)

Despues de la escuela,(para ser exactos,13:20)

nuestro pelinegro estaba con sus amigos mientras comia un panini,a lo que se les acerca una chica con anteojos

Brenda:ola chicos,ya vieron la noticia?(dice,con un tono muy SUGOI)

Juan:Que? La profe se tomo el palo y mañana tenemos hora libre?(con cara de "decime que si,que si no adios mundo cruel")

Brenda:No dolobu(boludo al reves),mañana inauguran una pizzeria aca a la vuelta de la escuela(con tono alegre)

Juan:(pensando"sera la que yo pienso?")

Nahuel:como se llama la pizzeria?

Brenda:no me acuerdo bien,creo que era yankee,me parece que se llamaba freddo fasber pizza

Juan:k-k-k-k(sin poder decir ni una palabra)KE CARAJOS DIJISTE!?(con tonl muuuuuuy sacado de onda)

Nahuel:no sera freddy fazbear pizza?

Brenda:si nahu,esa era(con tono bueno)

Juan:DIOH MEO,KE LOOOOOKO HIJO!(con tono muuy alocado)

Brenda:que juan?te suena familiar?

Juan:SI LOCO,ES LA DEL JUEGO!

Nahuel y Brenda:¿?

Juan:no me digan que no saben de que hablo?(con tono alocado...de nuevo)Freddy Fazbear Pizza,la pizzeria de Five Nights at Freddy.

Los otros 2:...(cara de "me tah jodiendo,no?")no me la creo juan,me voy a casa,chau(dicen y se van)

Juan:carajo,si llega a ser una original con animatronics y no una trucha como chuck e. Cheese,me apunto como guardia de seguridad vieja,no me importa nada!(dice,con todo el humor de la pagina web de taringa)

Juan 001:bueno,que les parecio el primer cap?(CRY CRY CRY CRY)

Juan 001:Bakas,no me digan que no les gusto?bueh,no importa,voy a tratar de subir 1 capitulo minimo cada semana,pero con mi suerte y las tareas de la escuela,no creo que pueda,pero tratare,y sin mas,se les despide su servidor,Juan pablo 001


	2. Cap 2 la inauguración

Juan pablo 001:Mama,no molestes,estoy subiendo el fic(cansado de las palabras de su madre)

Mama:NENE,NO JODAS CON TUS FAMFYKS Y TODA ESA MIERDA DEL INTHERNE,VENI Y TERMINA TUS TAREAS Y TE DEJO UN RATO!(con tono muy rompe huevos)

JP001:uufa,bueno,los dejo con el fic:

Cap 2: La inauguración

Estaba nuestro prostitut,DIGO,nuestro prota preferido en frente de la pizzeria nueva:

Juan:uuu loco,tremenda pizzeria era la que construyeron, y yo siempre pasaba y pensaba que harian un supermercado chino(yao ming ninja)

Hombre con zukhulemta voz:bienvenidos sean a freddy fazbear pizza,un lugar en el que seran muy felices con la musica,los juegos y la comida (abre las puertas dejando ver a ciertos animatronics.)

¿?:Hola!mi nombre es Freddy(dice un robot con apariencia de oso,con un microfono y un gorro)

¿?hola,yo soy Bonnie(dice un conejo violeta con un moño y una guitarra)

¿?:hola niños,yo soy Chica(dice un pato-gallina como diria town,con un babero que dice"let's eat" y un cupkake)

Juan:...(no lo podia creer,era el maldito oso con gemidos de puta que lo tenia tenso con la cancion cuando se le acababa la bateria en el juego,el conejo que le daba miedo con las alucinaciones,y la polluela que le gustaba,en secreto)ya fue,voy directo a hacerme guardia,no me importa que tenga 13 años y mi madre me sobreproteja,no me importa nada,todo por pasar a la historia en el mundo...y suvir de rango en taringa por contar la historia)

mientras el prota iba a registrarse como proximo guardia,un chico y una chica entraban al lugar

Brenda:loco,lo mas loco que vi en el año(dice,muy sorprendida)

nahuel:igual yo(sudando un poco por lo que veia)

Brenda:Che mira,hay esta juan!(dice,llendo con nahuel a donde nuestro prota)

Juan:a mira vos che,a quien me vengo a encontrar,no era que me creian un loco?

los 2de antes:perdona juampi,pensamos que era una joda,pero se ve que es verdad

Juan: si,yo tambien me sorprendi,pero como es real,me apunto como guardia nocturno(dice,confiado)

los 2 de vuelta:QUE? TAS LOCO?TE VAN A MATAR LOS ANIMATRONICOS A LAS 2 AM EN LA PRIMERA NOCHE(dicen los 2 amigos)

Juan:alto apoyo que me dan mis mejores amigos(sarcasmo)pero no me importa nada,aunque me tenga que morir por pasar a la historia,no me importa nada,aunque me tenga que morir por se diamond(si entienden,entienden) en taringa,no me importa nada,aunque me tenga que morir por declararmele a chic(se para,contando casi todo el secreto)

Los 2:WTF?

Juan:olviden eso,no tiene importancia(viendo para el escenario,justamente a la recientemente nombrada,tratando de ocultar que le gusta chica)

Juan pablo001:BUEEEENO,les aclaro un poco,yo tengo 13 años,mi personaje favorito es chica,por eso la escena del final,espero que les aya gustado el 2do cap de mi serie,dejen sus reviews y deseenmen suerte con mi tarea

reviews:

Elias Uzumaki123:claro,la voy a seguir pero de a poco,la imaginación se me corta con la tarea,pero no te peeocupes,gracias por el review

Cupcake Sugar:como le dije a mi amiguin elias,voy a subirla,pero todo a su tiempo,y respecto con lo del oc,me cautivaste,no me gusta el yaoi pero,como diria sanji(one piece,ya se,soy un otaku)todo por una dama,ademas,si SoFiLeXa llega a ver el fic sin yaoi de animatronics,habre fallado la pruebay con respecto a lo del parentesis,me dio paja cambiarlos,pero en el siguiente los cambio por el review

Se despide su servidor,juan pablo001


	3. Miedo,Cagaso y mas Miedo

JP001:[leyendo el cap 26 de la novel,digo,del fanfic de IBH3]dioh meo,me puso en el cap!esto merece un cap mas de mi fic:

Cap 3:miedo,cagaso y mas miedo!

Eran las 11:55 pm,juan ya estaba en la puerta del restaurant,vestido todo fachero con la vestimenta de guardia

!Juan:bueno,Chuck,giorgio,gente que lee el fic,Mauricio macri,hernan botbol y taringueros,deseenme suerte[dice,entrando al lugar]

¿?:che juan,te acompañamos

Juan:Gracias pero nose si pueden entrar amigos

Nahuel y brenda:si nos dejan,le preguntamos al dueño y nos deja

Juan:bueno,me ayudan con las puertas

Los 2 anteriores:YAAAAY[Alegres]

Todos entraban a la pizzeria,viendo a los animatronics en el escenario,era tetrico,porque eran robots de EEUU,y la presidenta no dejaba que entren cosas extranjeras

Brenda:Y foxy?

Juan:fuera de servicio [con tono normal]

Nahuel:ui yo queria escuchar esas historias de piratas...inventadas

Juan:bueno,vamos a la sala

12:00 am

¿?:Haloo,halo,haloo?.mmm ke pedasoDIGO,yo trabaje en esta pizzeria como guardia antes que ustedes

Brenda:espera,como que trabajo antes que noso...

Nahuel:A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA,el punto es que nos esta diciendo cosas que deben ser importantes...ademas tiene una voz de prosti que me hace parar a jr[inserte cara de yao,el de pulseras rojas...troll]

¿?mi nombre es Malena y tengo 19 años

Juan:a quien carajos le importa saber sus años?[nahuel levanta la mano]maldito necesitado,tiene 13 y ya quiere cojer"igual en frente de la casa donde vivia antes un pibe de 13 habia embarazado a una de la misma edad"[Argentina señores,sin ofender pero ARGENTINA]

1am

Los 3 protas estaban mirando la tablet de seguridad,mientras ponian en youtube canciones de fnaf,autotunes de soy tan sutil y videos de fernanfloo,hasta que...

2am

Juan:chicos,creo que deberian ver esto(nahuel y brenda miran la tablet)

Los 2:NOU GAD,NOUGADPLIZNOU,NOU!...NOOOOOOOU(aterrorizados a mas no poder)

Juan:si ya lo se,es espeluznante(mirando la tablet)

hermanos macana:PORQUE CARAJOS PASO ESTO,LA WEA FOME CTM PUTA QUE LOS PARIO A TODOS SANTO CHUCK NORRIS![veian atemorizados como pasaba lo mas horroroso en las cam...

N y B:PORQUE CARAJOS NO HAY WIFI?QUIEN A HECHO ESTA ATROSIDAD AL MUNDO?,SI EN TODAS LAS PIZZERIAS HAY WIFI!

Juan:no importa,por lo menos tenemos 3g

N h B:tenes razon[calmandose]

4am

Juan:bueno,ahora donde carajos se fue bonnie?

ponen la camara del salon donde esta el EMOesqueleto y lo ven,sin ojos mirando fijamente a la camara

Los 3 chiflados:...[los 3 cagandose de miedo,juan no tanto porque le dedico mas horas al juego que a su vida social,nahuel con un liquido cayendo de sus pantalones y brenda,tratando de no gritar del susto]

Juan:calmense,ya cambie la camar[para de hablar porque escucha un sonido de su puerta derecha]

Brenda:que carajo fue ese ruido?[Aprieta el boton de la luz de la derecha y la ve en la ventana,la polluela que le gusta al prota]

Chica:que caraj,NIÑOS?[un poco confusa,por ver a adolescentes como guardias]

Nahuel:BRENDA CERRA LA PUERTA YA![y brenda cierra la puerta]

Juan:...[ se quedo viendola,con su babero que dice "lets eat" y su cara de psicopata ama-niños[algo haci como michael jackson]

6AM WIIII HAR DE LLAMPIOMZ,MAY FREEEEEMD

Los 3 pasaban asustados cerca del escenario,viendo como bonnie les daba un dedo del medio [yaoming],freedy les daba una sonrisa y chica no los miraba,y asi salieron del establecimiento a prepararse para la escuela

Reviews

SoFiLeXa:ahora puedo morir en paz...BUT MY HOPE WILL NEVER DIE[de repente suena la cancion ya mencionada,caen doritos y bailo con snoop dog a lo kfc guy]NO LO PUEDO CREER,O DIOH MEO,YA CUMPLI 2 OBJETIVOS,1 llegar a 5 reviews,2que lo lea la fan mas fujoshi de fnaf,y 3[todavia no se completo] que lo lea IBH3,con respecto a lo de la ortografia,voy a hacerlo todo por mejorar porque me lo pedis vos,pero como escribo desde el celular no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa,pero lo intentare por vos[todavia no puedo creer que allas leido el fic :-) ]AGUANTEN DEIGAMER,JUGANDO CON NATALIA Y EL PACO VIEJA,NO ME IMPORTA NADA!gracias por el review

Cupcake sugar:viste?cambie los parentesis por corchetes[no me acuerdo bien como se llamaban]y puse a malena como phone guy,oh mamih khe zhuqulemtho lo del hojete ;-3,por vos y por SoFi,voy a meter un POCO de yaoi[spoiler,Golnie{golden x bonnie} ]

JP001:bueno,aca el nuevo fic,espero que les haya gustado,cualquier duda,manden reviews y si quieren aparecer en el fic o algo manden mp

Se despide su servidor,InfamDIGO,Juan Pablo001


	4. Cagos de risa y mas

A mira vos che,gta v me anda a 15 fps[jugando gta v en su pc]

Mama:NENE,OTRA VES BOLUDEANDO?DEJATE DE JODER Y HACE LA TAREA!

JP001:dios mio,a este paso me muero,bueno,aca el cap

Cap 4:cagos de risa y mas

Nuestro fachero prota estaba preparandose para ir a la secundaria,de repente llega a su casa y le abre la madre preocupada:

Mama:donde estabas hijo? Estaba preocupada[su mama es sobreprotectora]

Juan:tranquila mami,consegui trabajo[dice,con tono muuy tranquilo]

Mama:QUEEEEE?

Juan:tranquila ma,todo bien,es de guardia nocturno en la pizzeria que pusieron a la vuelta de la escuela

Mama:bueno,pero no tenes ningun problema?mira que tenes 13 años,no puede ser que consigas ese trabajo

Juan:no ninguno,ademas estoy con algunos de mis amigos[tono alegre]

Mama:Bueno,si estas bien y te gusta,hacelo

Juan:bueno,me voy a la escuela[agarra sus cosas]chau

En la escuela...

Estaban todos los alumnos preguntando si era de verdad la noticia,a lo que llega nuestro prota

Juan: JOVENES,LLEGO A QUIEN ESPERABAN

Lucas:Juampi,es verdad lo que dicen de vos?

Lautaro:me parece una joda,pero puede ser verdad

Marcos:debe ser verdad,nunca nos mienten cuando nos disen cosas tuyas

Juan:haber,todos,diganmen que quieren saber si es verdad

Todos:pues obio...te gusta la poronga?[el prota se quedo con aura negra mientras preparaba mentalmente un diccionario de puteadas al que dio esa noticia]

Juan:QUEEEEEEEE?QUE SE VALLAN A LA MIERDA LOS QUE DIJERON ESO![Muy enojado]LA NOTICIA ES QUE TRABAJO DE GUARDIA NOCTURNO EN LA PIZZERIA DE LA ESQUINA[dice,y se calma un poco]

Todos:aaaa,bueno,one moment,Es esa pizzeria que decis que es del jueguito ese?

Juan:si,esa misma,freddy fazbear pizza de five nights at freddy's

Todos:...[callados]JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DEJA EL PACO QUE TE ESTA HACIENDO MIERDA EL CEREBRO LOCO JAJAJAJA[cagandose de risa todo el salon]

Juan:LPM,es en serio,si no me creen vallan ustedes mismos,estan los animatronics tambien[dice muy confiado]

Todos:dale,vamos el mañana[miercoles]

Juan:ahora vamos a ver quien se rie de quien

Profesora:yo me voy a reir de vos si no das el recuperatorio

Juan:..."sierto,rendi mal la prueba"puta bida

Despues de la clase...

Lucas:juan deja el paco de verdad,estas viendo alucinaciones [le dice a su amigo]

Juan:es de verdad lucas,te muestro fotos[le muestra su increible smartphone full hd 8k 60 fps master race con tv,que en realidad era un motorola razer d1 con tv]

Lucas:parece de verdad,mejor lo confirmo mañana,chau[se va]

¿?:hola juampi!queria saber si querias venir a mi casa en un rato,de paso me contas lo de la pizzeria,invite a otros mas[dice una chica de pelo largo y negro a lo skrillex,con anteojos y un piercing en la nariz]

Juan:gracias hiara,despues paso[la saluda y se va a su casa]

Hiara:Dale chau[se va a su casa,tambien]

Juan:bueno,mejor me voy a casa a prepararme para ir a la casa de hiara,y de paso agarro mis cosas para ir a la pizzeria[va a su casa]

justo cuando juan llega a su casa,le abre su madre otra ves

Mama:hijo,como estas?

Juan:todo bien ma,ahora me voy a ir a la casa de una de mis amigas

Mama:bueno hijo

juan agarra todo y se queda sentado en su habitacion

juan:[hablando bajo]no puede ser,la que me gustaba me invito a su casa,igual,yo no me hago novio de nadie mas que chica[con cara de "seguire siendo virgen por el resto de mi vida"]

Juan:bueno chau ma,me voy

JP001:Bueno,ese fue el cap,no tuvo casi nada que ver con la pizzeria pero bueno,no tuve mucha inspiración,ya saben,por la tarea,pero no importa,dejen sus reviews y oc por Mp

reviews:

SoFiLeXa:fue muy tramboliko,de repente se me cayo la mayonesa,hice recapasitar a mi amigo,pero atendio a un boludo,fue al juzgado y fue inimputable,producio epelepzia y le enseño todos los dias a manejar,pero lo amarraron como puerco y en diez dias salio,SOS MI IDOLA GENIA,TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE HABLANDO CON VOS ;'O,como diria cualquier taringuero,denunciada lincesa aria de las montañas heterogeneas del mundo subacuatico de shrek,gracias por el review

simbalaika:perdona por las faltas de orto(?)grafia,lo que te digo es que el ke es muy argento,por eso,ademas le da un toque de humor a la situacion,y en cuanto a lo del "-",no me gusto tanto,puede ser porque me la pase leyendo fanfics que tienen "()",pero no se,lo pensare,gracias por leer el fic y mandar review con tu opinion,en verdad me ayuda a mejorar

Cupcake sugar:jhrAzyahz phUrr hell rhepoyo,bhoi hAmhijurhar my khUlojrhaphya,okno,FREXY NO,FOXY LE PERTENECE A LA PRIMA SOFI(SoFiLeXa)Y A ELLA NO LE GUSTA QUE FOXY ESTE EN OTROS FANFICS,solo va a haber golnnie,no me gusta el llahoy,y los K deben estar comiendo choripanes en este momento,AGUANTE MACRI VIEJA,NO ME IMPORTA NADA

Se despide su servidor Juan Pablo001


	5. junta,doritos y algo mas

JP001:...(en internet)porno,porno,mas porno,mucho mas porno,maincra,ultra porno,post "infamous blu hand 3 yo te banco"creado por mi,con 1500 puntos,20 favoritos y 572 comentarios,la mitad de los coment con "denunciado lince iberico de los daltonicos restos del tesoro del one piece",FNaF 4![se cae de la silla]

Mama:hay mijo que te paso?

JP001:MOCALESNICA,COMASTENI,DIGO,Va a salir five nights at freddy 4

Mama:Hay dios,ESCUCHAME BIEN PEDAZO DE PELOTUDO NACIDO DE UN CONDON ROTO,TE DIJE QUE TERMINARAS CON TUS TARE

JP001:ESCUCHAME BIEN VOS,MALDITA INCHAHUEVOS,DEJAME DE ROMPER LAS BOLAS QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO EL FANFIC[de repente,este siente un golpe en la cabeza]

Mama:A MI NO ME GRITAS NI ME AMENAZAS,ANDA A HACER LA TAREA,SI NO,TE CORTO EL INCTERNET Y TODO SE VA AL CARAJO[dice,con un tono que haria cagarse en los pantalones al mismisimo chuck]

JP001:ok mami,aca tienen el fic

Cap 5 junta,doritos y algo mas...

Juan estaba caminando en maincra y en eso se encontro un cubiDIGO,estaba caminando por la calle,de repente ve la casa de su amiga hiara a lo lejos

Juan:bueno,aca vamos[va caminando y llega a la puerta]bueno juampi,no tengas miedo y saca el FUAAA[dice,a punto de salirse algo de su culo que no era el FUAAA]"puta bida,porque no fui al baño en casa?putos doritos"[toca la puerta]

Hiara:Hola juampi,vamos pasa,te estabamos esperando,trajiste lo que te pedi?

Juan:si,traje las fotos de la pizzeria,la netbook con los juegos y la cocacola[le dice a su amiga y entra a la casa]

Lucas:y las fotos?

Juan:toma[se las da]hiara,puedo pasar al baño?[dice,reteniendo el dope]

Hiara:espera juampi,veni que te quiero decir algo[lo lleva a su habitacion]

Juan:que querias decirme?

Hiara:...

Juan:hiara?

Hiara:...

Juan:hiara que pas[de repente siente algo en sus labios,y Ustedes,si a ustedes les hablo,saben bien que era...era un dorito que le trajo su amiga y le metio en la boca]

Hiara:lo que te queria decir era que...TRAJE 8 BOLSAS DE DORITOS PARA QUE COMAMOS TODOS[a este punto el prota no lo podia creer]

Juan:...BUT MY HOPE WILL NEVER DIE[rompe una bolsa de doritos y se los tira en la cara bailando a lo kfc guy]MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA,SIIII,AAAJAJAJAJAAJA[dice,al estilo lord megatron,o como se llame]

Hiara:parece que te gusto :-),vamos con los otros

Juan:bueno[comiendo doritos van a donde sus amigos]

Un rato mas tarde...

Juan:chicos,ya vieron las fotos y los juegos?

Todos:si,ya las vimos todas[y no hablo de lo que piensan,malpensados]

Bueno,les cuento la historia:

Al final de la reunion

Juan estaba afuera de la casa,a punto de irse al trabajo,pero alguien le hablo,deteniendolo

Hiara:juampi,que vas a freddy?

Juan:si,iba a ir solo,porque nahuel y brenda se cagaron mucho ayer,y tienen miedo de morir,haci que voy solo,bueh,co.o decia Pappo[el cantante fallecido de rock]Pero aqui estoooy,Taaan solo en la vidaa,que mejor me voooy[y casi se va,pero...]

Hiara:juampi,no tengo nada que hacer,y mañana no hay clases,haci que,podria ir con vos a la pizzeria?

Juan:mmm,bueno dale,haci no estoy solo[tono alegre]Bueno vamos

11:55 PM

Los 2 amigos estaban entrando a la pizzeria

Hombreconsukhulemtavozquetambieneseljefe:juan,no era que no ibas a traer mas amigos al turno?

Juan:perdone jefe,es la ultima vez[con tono serio,despues de todo le hablaba a su jefe]

HCSVQTEEJ:bueno,pero es la ultima vez[cuando le dijo la ultima vez,le hizo acordar a su padre cuando lo llevaba a comprar juegos y se le rompian]

12:00 AM

Juan le mostraba en la tablet a hiara,los animatronics,la cueva pirata,el salon del EMOesqueleto,todo,y ella no lo podia creer]

Malena:haloo,haloo haloo?

Hiara:y esa?

Juan:la anterior guardia

Malena:hey estas hay?que bien!significa que no sos un pedazo de mierda que no sabe que hacer[yaoming everywhere]bueno,quiero que sepas que yo vivo a unas cuadras de esta pizzeria,si necesitas ayuda,venis a mi casa y te ayudamos con una amiga,mi direccion es [juan mutea la llamada]

Juan:ABURRIDOOOOOO

02:00AM

Juan:bonnie y chica se movieron[dice,mientras hiara temblaba un poco]

Hiara:es-escuche algo que viene de la cueva

Juan:haber[mira la cueva,y foxy estaba mirando a la camara a punto de salir]

4AM

Hiara:escuche algo de la puerta izquierda

Juan:es bonnie[cierra la puerta]

Hiara:como vamos a saber si se va?

Juan:fijate la sombra abultonada,si se va,abris la puerta[dice,prendiendo la luz derecha y viendl a la polluela]

Chica:OTRA VEZ NIÑOS?[dice,cansada de ver adolescentes como guardias]

Juan:Hola chica,como te va en la vida?[cierra la puerta y prende la luz para verla en la ventana,cuantos pasos]

Hiara:ese es el pato-gallina del juego?

Chica:HEY,ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DIGAN PATO GALLINA,SOU UN POLLO MALDITA SEA[dice,muy enojada]

Juan:Bueno,yo ando bien,creo que seremos Muuuuuuy buenos amigos

Hiara:juampi,no te entretengas con este patogallina,mira al conejo y al zorro

Juan:espera que le pongo una cancion a chica[le pone el pollito pio]

Chica:que carajos?SAQUEN ESA MIERDA CARAJO[escuchando la escena del tractor]

juan:ahora la sacamos,espra que la repetimos 5 veces mas[troll]

Chica:NOOOOOOOOO

5AM

Juan:hiara Cerra LA PUERTA IZQUIERDA![a lo que ella la cierra y foxy se los queda viendo en la ventana]

Foxy:malditos bucaneros,casi los tenia

Juan:WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?[empieza a bailar al ritmo de la cancion irritando a foxy]si sos pirata de verdad anda a buscar el one piece HDP

Hiara:FOXY!CONTAME UNA DE VAQUEROS

Foxy:MALDITA IGNORANTE,SOY UN PIRATA!

Juan:si ya mucha charlas por hoy

de repente suena el sonido de las 6Am

Juan:bueno foxy,Y QUE HACE EL ZORRO?[y foxy se va a su cueva]

Mientras juan y hiara se iban,se tomaron el tiempo de ver a los principales, juan le dedico un beso arrojadizo a chica,y esta trataba de no mirarlos,hiara queria tirarsele encima a freddy,y bonnie,viendo una minifoto de golden freddy[llaoi bitches,LLAOI]

JP001:bueno,espero que les haya gustado

Reviews:SoFiLeXa:bueno amiguita,queria pedirte que zi me podias prestar a tu OC[sofi]para hacerla amiga de malena y qu ayude al prota,gracias por ver el cap

Cupcake sugar:que bueno que te hize reir,anda a tomar agua que te va a hacer mejor,gracias por ver el cap

manster kill:gracias por leer el fic y unirte al club de reviews,te deseo lo mejor

JP001:bueno,aca termino el cap,si te gusto,manda reviews y comenta,se despide tu amigo,el sorprendente hombre arañDIGO,JP001


	6. La vaina,pizza y nuevos amigos

JP001:uf,que bueno que me agarro diarrea en el ultimo momento[agradeciendole a chuck por no ir a la escuela]

Mama:hola hijo

JP001:que raro que no me decis nada,quien murio?

Mama,nadie murio,yo ya me canse de decirte que hagas la tarea,pero vos no la haces,haci que ya me rendi,hace lo que quieras

JP001:de verdad?IUJUUUUUU A VER PORNO 4K 60 FPS CON MANOLA DOBLE Y VOLUMEN A TOPE!

Mama:eso si,te corte el internet y ahora mismo retiro el cable.

JP001:O.o,"mierda,voy a hacer la tarea,si no me quita el celular y no podre subir mas fic,en fin,aca el cap

cap 6:la vaina,pizza y nuevos amigos

Eran las 15:00 del miercoles,y nuestro prostituto estaba caminando con sus amigos

Juan:*un mamut chiquitito,queria volar,pobaba y probaba y no podia volar,la palomita,su amiga,lo quiso ayudar,y desde un 5to piso,lo hizo saltar*[cantaba el prota]

Hiara:*y que paso?*

Todos:*MIERDAAAAAAAAA,EL MAMUT SE HIZO MIERDAAAAA*[cantaban alegremente el komander y su pandill,DIGO,cantaban juan y los amigos cuando de repente llegaron a la pizzeria

Juan:bueno,miren bien chicos,yo por las dudas traje una pañalera por si se hacian en publico[llaomynj]

los chicos entran y ven todo,que al final era cierto,las chicas tampoco lo podian creer

Juan:vengan,vamos a sentarnos pandilla[se sienta en una mesa cerca del escenario]

Juan:esperen one moment,alguien trajo plata?[CRY CRY CRY CRY]no importa,le pido al jefe que me lo saque del sueldo

Chica:bienvenidos a freddy fazbear pizza,en que pued,un segundo,QUE CARAJOS HACEN USTEDES 4 ACA?[refiriendose a juan,nahuel,brenda y hiara]

Juan:tranquila chica,comete un snicker,a sierto,los animatronics no pueden comer[guarda el snicker que trajo]solo venimos a pasarla bien,comer,y jugar un rato,problem?

Chica:aun asi no pieden venir tantos al mismo tiempo

Juan:solo dejalos esta vez,creian que vos,freddy,bonnie,foxy y la pizzeria eran mentiras,pero mirales las caras ahora,estan por mearse encima,todos menos yo,que los conozco a uds 4 completamente y se que nunca lastimarian a los niños[dice,muy confiado de hablar con la señora polla,como dice zellendust]

Chica:okey,que van a pedir?[sacando la libreta]

Juan:8pizzas de muzzarela,4 de jamon,14 cocacolas de 600,14 de agua mineral,unas putas,jordy wild,un condon,un cupcake,un porro,una pc master race,la cura contra el cancer,y unas papas,pero con las primeras 4 alcanza y sobra

Chica:bueno,ahora se los traigo[se va con la libretita]

Juan:hoy la hago sufrir

Nahuel:le mostras el pit0 y sale corriendo como el viento tiro al blanco[todos se reian]

Juan:por eso,te voy a pedir para vos una ensalada[Turn down for what]

Un rato mas tarde

Chica y bonnie:aca tienen su orden chicos

Juan:gracias,chica,esto para vos[le da un papelito que contenia dinero dentro...y su numero de celular]y bonnie,se te cayo esto[le muestra una foto de golden freddy sin camisa al puro estilo fujoshi]

Bonnie:E-e-esa no es mia[sonrojadito el muy topu]

Juan:si claro,y yo soy batman[su nivel de sarcasno es mas de 1000,pero es un sarcasmo de clase baja]

Despues de la comida y los gases

Todos menos alguien:chau juampi,nos vemos

Juan:bueno,que suerte que me traje mi ropa de guardia y mi netbook con los juegos,ahora A LA ACCION,pero antes AL TRONO[yaoyaoyaoming]

12Am

Entonces juan improviso un megafono,con una cuerda,una ardilla y un megafono

Juan:CHICA![dice el prota]VENI COK BONNIE QUE LES QUIERO MOSTRAR ALGO

Chica:este chico quiere morir,bueno,si quiere morir,lo mataremos[se va junto a bonnie donde el prota]

Justo cuando casi entraban,juan cierra la puerta quedandose ellos afuera

Juan:les mostrare algo,pero prometanme que no me mataran,si no,quemo este cupcake[agarra el cupcake de la oficina apunto de prenderlo]

Chica:NONONO PORFAVOR NO HAGAS ESO,ESE ES UN CUPCAKE MUY ESPECIAL PARA NOSOTROS![y nuestro prota,al ver a chica tan triste,suelta el cupcake y los deja pasar]

Juan:se los pido,seamos amigos y no me maten,que les quiero mostrar algo

Los dos:...ok[ya resignados]

5am

Juan les mostraba todo lo que tenia en su netbook de ellos,menos los ultimos 2 juegos,porque no queria hacerles spoiler]

Foxy y freddy:chicos,podemos unirnos?

Juan:como soy buena persona,si ls dejo,pero no intenten mararme porque los mato yo con mi "toque de la muerte"[foxy ya tenia los pantalones mas marrones de lo normal]

5Am

Mientras los animatronics jugaban a su propio juego,el prota miraba las camaras,esperando ver algo interesante,y lo vio

Juan:que carajos hace eso en una pizzeria de niños?malditas fujoshis argentas,porque tendran que olvidarse precisamente ESO?[el prota miraba en el baño femenino un consolador rompenalgueitor 8000]que asco[de repente cambia a la camara de la izquierda de su puesto y ve el poster de golden freddy]Esto se pone cada vez mejor

De repente juan baja la tablet y lo ve,el discriminado gasparin de FNaF

Golden Freddy:hola jorge,queres un globito?[haciendo referencias a marito baracus]

Juan:Bonnie,te buscan

Bonnie:Ai my hamorsh[se avienta o como se diga encima de el y comienza a besuquearlo y tocarle la "jalea"

Goldy:porque estan con el humano?

Todos:Pork eh RE PEOLA GATOH[se les pego un poco el lenguaje villerin]nos mostro un monton de cosas de nosotros,hasta nos hicieron un juego[mostrandole el juego]

Goldy:Mmm,khe phedaso[mirando a bonnie]

Juan:golden,golden,golden!,GOLDEN

Goldy:khe pasha?

Juan:si seguis asi con bonnie van a tener esto[les estaba por mostrar a springtrap pero...

6AM illuminati confirmed

Juan:buen,sera en otra ocasion[agarra sus cosas]bueno,nos vemos bucanero[refiriendose a foxy]fiesta pluma gay[bonnie y golden] nos vemoh amehuo[freddy] y hasta nunca my hamor[chica]

JP001Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy

Reviews:Cupcake sugar:yo tambien quiero que esten juntos pero,ella es una robot ninfomana pederasta zoofilica que hace pizzas y el es un dimple niño de 13,faltarian unos años para igual,van a estar juntos,gracias por el review

InfamousBlueHand3:ahora si,puedo morir en paz,mi idolo,mi señor,mi puta principal(?),no se que decir,si leiste mi fic es porque te interesa,y si te interesa significa que te gusta,gusta tiene 5 letras,menos el numero de fics que tenes,da igual a 3,y que tiene 3 lados?una rebanada de pizza,y en que se basa el juego en el que se basa tu fic?en una pizzeria,NEW CHAPTER CONFIRMED,okno,qu bueno que te gusta el fic,me gusta la idea de que te gusta[soy medio raro pero ñe],gracias por el review

Nicole kawaii:que bueno que te gusta,ojala que venga mucha gente como vos a leer el fic,porque los comment como el tuyo me motivan muho para seguir con la historia,gracias por ver el cap


	7. nueva amiga y algo inesperado

JP001:la verdad,disculpenme,no subi cap porque me fui a la casa de mis abuelos,donde no habia wifi y no tenia internet en el celular,por lo que no podia subir el fic,pero ahora estoy en mi casa,y tengo wifi,haci que sin mas,el cap entitulado:

Cap 7:nueva amiga y algo inesperado

Nuestro prota estaba llendo a la pizzeria porque no hubo nada interesante en el dia

Jefe:donde estas juan?dale que es muy tarde y ya tengo que cerra

Juan:LLEGO EL LECHEROOOOOOOO[abrio de una patada las puertas,y rompio una]

Jefe:porfin juan,ya iba a cerrar,la proxima perdes el trabajo

Juan:bueno jefe,voy a vigilar[se va a su puesto pero]

Jefe:juan,antes que nada,te muestro a un nuevo animatronic que tragimos hoy[le muestra a un animatronic pequeño,con ojos azules,piel violeta,corbata y con pose femenina]ella es sugar[aprovecho para decirle a cupcake sugar que me deje ponerla en el fic]

Juan:["Fakes,Fakes everywhere"pensaba el guardia]bueno,me voy a mi puesto

12:00am

nuestro prota y los animatronics estaban viendo videos en youtube,porque al parecer el jefe puso wifi de telecentro de 100 MEGAS!,y el prota y los animatronics escuchaban canciones de ellos,veian fanmades y videos virales,hasta que...

Juan:...[escucha un ruido]esa debe ser sugar[prende la luz izquierda y verifica]si,ella es

Sugar:hola guardia,note que se lleva muy bien con los animatronics,queria saber si queria ser mi amigo?[dice,y pone una pose femenina]

Juan:bueno,seamos amigos,por cierto,creo que sos un animatronic-fujoshi-viola-osos,haci que te voy diciendo que freddy esta alla[le señala a freddy y ella se le avienta a freddy en la cara]

Sugar:TE AMO FREDDY[dice,y le da una tanda de besos con toque de jalea y todo]

Freddy:soltame maldita sea!

Sugar:un ratito mas

Juan:algo me dice que en el futuro se reproduciran mas que las chicas de 17 en argentina

4am

Juan:golden,bonnie,les muestro esto,que el otro dia no les pude mostrar[les muestra la foto de un wuonejo dorado echo mierda]

Herni y manolo:HAY DIOS MIO,QUE ES ESA ATROSIDAD?

Juan:ese es springtrap,y lo tendran si siguen con sus mariconadas que solo tendrian que hacerse por rubelangel o wiggeta o germanfloo(?)

5am

juan:chicos,traje doritos[ezmoq uyyd ebridey],con mountain dev,y les mostrare algo[saca su netbook y les muestra los "fanarts yaois y yuris" de la fujoshis]

Freddy,Foxy,Sugar y Chica:SACA ESO QUE ME SANGRAN LOS OJOS[a punto de morirse todos,exepto la pareja homo-bi-lesbi-puti-prosti-sepsual del fic]

Golden y bonnie:...[en un rincon besandose y masticando cada uno un consolador]

Juan:no se puede ser mas puto,pero bueno,es su decision,hay que respetar a los gays,las fujoshis y a los judios,exepto a los negros,a esos hay que quemarlos uno por uno

Foxy:bien dicho bucanero

Juan:foxy,aca un ejemplo de que es un pirata[saca su netbook...de nuevo,y le muestra un capitulo de one piece]

Foxy:pff,esos son piratas ficticios[muy confiado]

freddy:por lo menos no son robots maricones que corren como justin bieber por la japi de un negro[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GET NOSCOOOOOOOOOPE]

Foxy:mira quien habla,oso yogui abraza penes

Mientras estos 2 se peleaban,sugar los alejaba uno del otro y Frennie estaban en el rincon ya saben que haciendo,y mientras tanta caca,el prota se le acerca a la polla,sin doble sentido coño!]

Juan:linda noche,no?rodeado de robots gays,yoguis,usain bolts y gatitos,pero nada se compara con estar con la polluela que admiras[acercandose mas y mas a chica]

Chica:e-enserio me admiras?[dice,poniendose roja por ser admirada por alguien]

Juan:si,desde que te conoci a traves del juego,fui conociendo todas tus cosas,se millones de cosas de vos,te segui los ultimos años,hasta llegar al punto de admirarte completamente[acercandose mas bitches]

Chica:no-no me estas disiendo todo en bro-broma,ve-verdad?[dice,mas roja que la sangre misma]

Juan:es enserio,no puede haber ser mas perfecto que vos,haces pizza,tu lema es "Vamos a comer",y sos bella[esto ultimo dejo a chica perpleja,o como se diga]

Chica:b-b-bueno,mu-muchas gracias por el eloj[de repente,ella se calla porque ve al prota MUUUUUUUUY serca de su cara,queriendo hacer "lla thu zave",pero cuando estan ya con la boca y el pico tan serca...]

6am,que inesperado

El prota se ve confuso por querer hacer eso,y despues siente verguenza extrema porque todos los animatronics los estaban viendo,incluso Frennie,que dejaron sus "caricias matutinas" para observar el espectaculo

Los que se sientan en el arbol de los enamorados:e-e-e-e-estoooooo,no es lo que pi-pi-piensan[rojos como nunca]

todos menos los antes mencionados:*Juan y Chica estan sentados,en el arbol de los enamorados*[cantaban todos]

Juan:bueno,mucha hueva por hoy,mejor me preparo para la escuela[agarra sus cosas]chau freddy,sugar,nunca cambies,golden y bonnie,recuerden a springtrap,foxy,wath does the fox say?y chica,como decia el cantante abel pintos:*que te valla bieeeeeeen...UN BEEESO Y ADIOOOOOOOS*[cantando]

Chica:nos-nos vemos[un poco roja por lo de recien]

JP001:bueno,que les parecio?lo se,creo que estoy empeorando un poco,pero es por la secundaria,dan mucha tarea,14 materias,y encima es privada,pero bueno,voy a seguir con el fic aunque tenga que hacer capitulos con 10 lineas

Reviews[esta vez solo escribio mi amiga sugar,nadie mas,bueh no importa]

Cupcake sugar:bonnie nunca cambiara,es un caso perdido,hablando de un tema indiscutiblemente diferente,te puse en el fic,ahora solo necesito tu autorizacion para que sea oficial,gracias por el review

JP001:bueno,se despide su servidor de maincra y de wow,JP001


	8. Rendir,el caco y BULLET TIME BITCH

Jp001:DIOS MALDIGA A HERNI,ME BORRARON MI CUENTA DE TARINGA POR COMENTAR CON GIFS PORNO[muy cabreado como dirian los chinos,o los españoles,o sepa su madre]ya fue,mi vieja no esta en casa,que puedo hacer?[y penso,una centesima de segundo]FAP FAP FAP[y a los pocos segundos,pinta su monitor de pc de blanco]

Mama:volvi mij,AAAAAAAH[mirando a su hijo]PAJERO DE MIERDA,YA MISMO LIMPIAS ESO

JP001:bueh,por lo menos no me dijo que hagala

Mama:Y DESPUES HACES LA TAREA

JP001: -.-,creo que me voy a tardar una semana entera en escribir un cap con mas de 3000 palabras,pero bueh,disfruten el cap

cap 8:rendir,el caco y BULLET TIME BITCH

7:40 am

Juan llego a la escuela,para variar,tarde,haci que se apresuro,subio las escaleras tropesandose con sierta compañera que tambien llegaba tarde

Juan:perdona,no te vi[dice,ayudando a recojer(?) las cosas de su amiga en el piso

Hiara:no pasa nada juampi,che,todo bien el la pizzeria?[dice,acordandose de aquel dia,de 1857 en el que el general casimiro se enfrento a los franceses en la guerra de,DIGO,el martes pasado,cuando fue con el prota al turno de guardia]

Juan:s-si,todo bien[ocultando que salio del closeDIGO,que casi deja de ser un simple lince]

Hiara:bueno,mejor vamos a clases,que tenemos que dar el recuperatorio de historia[haciendo acordar al prota que por pensar mucho en la pizzeria,se saco un 2 en historia]

Juan:...gracias por hacerme acordar,no tendras algun objeto punzante o algo para suicidarme?o me tiro por el balcon?

Hiara:te diria que le bajaras los pantalones a brenda,hay ligas una patada en los huevos y una cachetada[VOLVIO EL YAOMING!]

Juan:mejor me entero primero de las preguntas del recuperatorio y despues lo hago[dice,entrando al salon con su amiga]

Despues de la clase...

Nahuel:to bien juanpa?

Juan:tho byem jatho

Nahuel:khomho the ba hem lha pyseryha?

Juan:tho vyem,qazy dhoi ny phrymherr vesho

Nahuel:Te estas acercando a ser normal,solo te falta cortarte el pelo,cambiar de ropa,dejar el vicio y apoyar en el subte[el que entendio,sepa su mama]

Juan:si,gracias por el consejo,lo anotare en mi lista de cosas que le meto en el 0rto a tu viej,ah re cualquiera

En la tarde...

Juan estaba entristemente entristesido,porque se habia sacado un 3 en el recuperatorio de historia,pero de repente penso

Juan"no importa juampi,la vida sigue,esta fue solo una de las muchas evaluaciones que van a dar"[dice,con cara de "ni conocer a gabe newell me sacaria esta tristeza"]bueh,mejor voy a la pizzeria[y ve que sus amigos lo acompañan,pero cuando llegan]que CARAJOS?[de repente ven a un "caco" al parecer drogado,que molestaba a los clientes en la pizzeria]dios mio,ni Saavedra y freddy pizza se salvan de los negros villeros,amigos,quedensen aca afuera por las dudas,llamen al 911

De repente juan entra y ve al caco drogado diciendo un monton de pelotudeces,en fin,seria un pelotudo importante

Caco drogado que repitio salita amarilla:EE ATO' ETA EH UNA VAZURA LLAMKI,VALLANZE A LA MYERDA LOCO,AHUAMTE LA KRISTI VIEJA Y ZUZ PLANEZ KE MAMTYENEM AH MYZ 8 IHOS[lo comprobe,este es el emperador de los pelotudos]

Viejo cliente:calmate mijo,notenes que molestar tanto,toda esta gente viene a comer nada mas

Caco ya mencionado:KALLATE BIEJO MARYKA,ZOZ UM NEJRO EMVIDIOZO,KUANTAS KOPAZ TENEZ?[saca un revolver de su bolsillo y le apunta]

Juan:loco,deja al viejo tranquilo,tranquilizate y decime que queres

Caco:PEHRO KALLATE BOS PINDIHO,KUANDO LLA NHO ZEAS BIRGEN ME BAS A EMFRENTAR PUTO[le apunta]

Mientras esto pasaba,freddy,bonnie y chica miraban todo desde el escenario,asustados,porque tenian miedo de que le pasara algo a su amigo

Freddy: 'foxy,los ves?'[hablando con foxy por un mini-walkie talkie]

Foxy: 'si,cualquier cosa,da la señal'[dice el zorro]

volvemos con el aprieto que aprieta mas que un cinturon al pantalon de un diamond

Caco:CAYATE DE UMA PUTHA VES[le apunta a la cabeza,y casi jala el gatillo..]

Freddy:FOXY AHORA[y sale un foxy corriendo a la velocidad de la luz,y agarra al caco junto a freddy,y al mismo tiempo,todos se sorprenden por lo que ven]

Caco:KE KHARAJO?ZUELTENME PEDASOH DE SHATARA OCSIDADA[ante este comentario,bonnie se enfurece]

Bonnie:quien es una chatarra,SOS VOS[le pega fuertemente en el estomago con la guitarra]

Caco:Aaaaaaaaah[estado:fatal]Zi me mue-muero,[tos]me lle-llevo a uno deuztedez[le apunta a chica y dispara]

De repente,Juan sintio que le pasaba algo en el corazon,como que se paraba,y veia todo como max payne,en "bullet time",veia a toda la gente del lugar con miedo,al caco apuntandole a su polluela,bonnie,freddy y foxy tratando de sujetar al caco,y chica,paralizada.

Juan:...CHICAAAAAAAAAA[sale corriendo hacia donde su amada y de repente antes de llegar a donde chica,el bullet time termina,dejando ver una bala en movimiento, entonces,el prota,recuerda todas las veces que vio peliculas de defensa,y recuerda a homero simpson defendiendo con su vida a una sandia]

Bullet time:terminado

Todos los clientes ven que no se escucha nada[genius] y ven al escenario y lo ven,el prota tirado en el piso,tocandose el brazo derecho que al mismo tiempo,sangra.

amigos,Animatronics,y empleados:JUAMPIIIIIII!

Continuara...

JP001:bueno,lo deje en suspenso,el otro capitulo,prometo que sera largo,lo juro.

Reviews:

Cupcake sugar:vos siempre revieweas,loco,te amo,sos la mejor,siempre que estoy decaido porque no me escriben reviews,venis vos y me pones una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,gracias por tanto,perdon por tan poco,gracias por el review

Hashashin:o por dios,no lo creo,todos los que dejan reviews en lo de ibh3 vinieron a mi fic,YEEEEEAH MADEFAKEEEEES,gracias por leer el fic del principio hasta ahora,te lo agradezco,gracias por el review.

Bueno,se despide su amigo,el unico e inigualable JP001


	9. Sueños,Nueva amiga y PIZZA

JP001:Bueno,esta es la continuacion del capitulo pasado,prometi que iba a ser largo,y me esforce por hacerlo,haci que sin mas,el cap entitulado:

Cap 9: Sueños,Nueva amiga y PIZZA

el prota estaba en un lugar parecido a la pizzeria,pero era un poco diferente,no habia puertas y tenia una mascara de freddy

Juan:que cara,donde estoy?[dice,observando tooooodo el lugar]na,la pizzeria del fnaf 2?mepa que le di mucho al paco ayer[Y 0M1N6],bueno,ya me se como es esto,alumbro,miro la cam,le doy cuerda al payaso,bajo la tablet y[de repente baja la tablet,y ve a whitered/old chica]

Juan:hola chica

Chica:...

Juan:pasa alg[no termina de decir la frase porque chica se le avienta encima y le muerde la cabeza,no la que piensan pervers]AAAAAAAAAAAH QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO?[de repente ve todo nublado y empieza a escuchar a alguien conocido]

¿?:juampi tas bien?[uds ya saben quien es]

Juan:what?spike english plis?

¿?:dale juan,no jodas con las bromas

Juan:bueno,nahuel,que me paso?porque estoy en el hospital?

Nahuel:te pegaron un tiro en el brazo y te desmayaste[argentina,un pais,con "buena" gente]

Juan:bueno,y los animatronics?

Nahuel:que animatronics?

Juan:boludo no me digas que te olvidaste?el oso freddy,el conejo bonnie,el pollo chica,el zorro foxy y golden freddy[dice nuestro prota]

Nahuel:le diste al paco otra vez?esos son los del jueguito ese?[el prota dice que si con la cabeza]que te fumaste?si ellos no son reales

Juan:QUE?Y LA PIZZERIA DE LA VUELTA DE LA ESCUELA?[a punto de matar a todos]

Nahuel:ese es un chino boludo,la pizzeria nunca existio[el prota estaba por desmayarse de nuevo]y no tenes piernas[ya a tal punto que parecia broma]

Juan:...es broma verdad?[ya con lo de las piernas era mentira]

Nahuel:si,todo era mentira

Juan:TE MATO MALDITO[y lo estrangula,dejandolo sin aire]

Nahuel:te sarpaste dolobu,igual te perdono,ah,te vino a ver tu vieja

Juan:gracias por avisarme nahu,toma un beldent

Nahuel:Gracias juampi,en un rato te traigo algo que te va a alegrar[se va y entra la madre]

Mama:hijo,estas bien?[preguntando,muy preocupada]

Juan:estoy bien ma,no pasa nada

Mama:como era lo que paso?defendiste a un cliente?

Juan:...[pensando,bueno lectores,que le dirian a su madre si les gusta un robot ficticio a los 13 años que defendieron con una herida de bala?]s-si,defendi a un cliente

Mama:hay mijo,siempre defendiendo al mas debil del mas fuerte,y al caco que te disparo,lo metieron preso?

Juan:mami,donde vivimos?haci es,en argentina,el caco tenia 17,y no se pueden meter en cana a los menores de 18

Mama:esperemos a que macri sea presidente,haci lo mete en cana al caco este[sonriendo]bueno hijo,yo me tengo que ir a la casa,cualquier cosa,mandame un mensaje

Juan:bueno ma,chau[apenas se va su madre,entra nahuel con la netbook del prota]

Nahuel:che juampi,te traje la sorpresa[abriendo el skipe]

Juan:quien te dio mi netbook?porque pones el skipe?porque haces videollamada con hiara?porque el baño no tiene papel higienico?[sabias preguntas,0 respuestas]

Hiara:JUAMPI,ESTAS BIEN?yo estoy en la pizzeria

Juan:si estoy bien

Hiara:me alegro,te paso con los animatowners[voltea la net y deja ver a los animatronics]

Todos menos hiara:AMIGO estas bien?

Juan:si,muy bien

Freddy:y tu brazo?

Juan:pecheandola,pero no hay que preocuparse,creo que puedo ir a trabajar

Emo:de echo,no[esta es la primera vez que habla el endo/emoesqueleto]

Juan:de que estan hablando?

Bonnie:nahuel nos dijo que la bala se habia incrustado en el hueso del brazo,haci que no podias salir por mas de 1 dia del hospital

Juan:Bale Berga la Bida,de todas formas,voy a tratar de ir mañana,hiara,cuidalos,chau[apaga la netbook]bueno nahuel,le metiste algo de porno a la net?

nahuel:si,pero tiene 4% de bateria,y por lo que veo este lugar no tiene enchufes[dice el virgen]

Juan:bueno,creo que me voy a suicidar

Nahuel:eso pense,nos vemos mañana[se va de la habitacion y entra alguien mas]

¿?:Bien pequeño,ya es hora de dormir[dice,una chica de no mas de 19 años]cualquier cosa tocas el boton rojo[dice señalando un botoncito alado de su cama]

Juan:bueno,hasta mañana señorita[la saluda y ella apaga la luz]

Mientras tanto,en la pizzeria del amor

Hiara:bueno chicos,diganme que hacian cuando juan estaba aca?

Freddy:nada

Bonnie:tener relaciones

Chica:pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el momento

Foxy:Jugar con su netbook

GFreddy:ya lo dijo bonnie

Sugar:una de faina y otra con anchoas,un segundo,de que estan hablando?

Emo:*porque toy solitooo no hay nadie aqui a mi laaaaaaado,no habra problemas hoy,de mi ya sean burlaaaaaaaado,AMIGOS DEBES TENER

Hiara:YA DEJA DE CANTAR,carajo,bueno,quieren ver algun video u algo?

Todos:ok

Mientras tanto,en el puticluDIGO,en el hospital

Juan:zzzzzzzzzz

en los sueños de Juan

Juan:mmm que rikolina[dice,saboreandola]es muy grande[viendola asombrado]como me gustaria tener 2[ya se donde va esto]y con esta cosa blanca es una maravilla[si ya saben,juan en el sueño se esta comiendo una gran pij]esta tostadita con manteca es muy zukhulemta[da fack?]

De repente todo se nubla de vuelta y el prota aparece en la pizzeria del segundo juego...otra vez

Juan:wtf?otra vez aca?mierda,si veo a algun animatronic acercarseme lo mato con mi awpa[saca su rifle awpa y se pone anteojos deal whit it]

Tum Tum Tum

Juan:foxy,preparate[de repente salta foxy]RATATATATATATAATATATATTATATATA[finishim]What does the fox say?[se pone a bailar arriba del zorro]

GRUAAAA[le salta toy chica]

Juan:perdon nena,pero mi corazon le pertenece a tu amiga/madre/conocida[le dispara en la cara rompiendole un ojo]

Hello[viene el boludin del globo]

Juan:mmm,si fuera un violador ya lo habria violado[genius]VALLANSE A LA MIERDA TODOS,HOLDING ON[mata a toy freddy,ballon boy,toy bonnie,mangle,puppet,old bonnie,old freddy y golden freddy,pero despues aparece cierta polla,pervers]

Polla gigante:prepare your clitoris[dice una gran polla]

juan:wtf?bueno,como controlo todo,voy a hacer que venga wilyreh a chuparte

Willy:mmm khe pidhazshu[abre la boca y lo debora,entera y homosexualmente]

Juan:solo falta chica[baja la mirada la vuelve a subir y...]

Chica:...

Juan:no puedo matarte,adelante matame[y de repente chica le muerde la cabeza...pero viene snoop dog y lo salva]

Snoop:Smoke Weed Everyday[le entrega un poquito de faso al prota]

Juan:solo faltan gabe newell con una pc master race y chloe moretz

Chloe moretz:helou papitou[aparece chloe de la nada,con ganas de ia thu zave]newell is ocouped from alf laif three,azy what damei the miou

Juan:POR FIN SUEÑO ALGO BUENO[pero de repente se despierta]

En el hospital

Juan:AAAAAAAAAAAA[salta de la cama y se golpea contra el piso]mier-mierda[aprieta un boton rojo para llamar a la enfermera]

Enfermera:que paso?[lo mira en el piso]uu pobre,te caiste?[el prota la miraba con cara de "no,solo queria revisar que la gravedad funcionaba correctamente"]

Juan:s-si,auch,no me ayudaria?

Enfermera:si,como no?[lo ayuda a levantar y lo arropa]

Juan:disculpe señorita,de casualidades de la vida,el universo,el big bang y la teoria de darwin watterson,se llama malena?

Enfermera:si,ese es mi nombre,por?

Juan:me llamo juan pablo,y ahora estoy trabajando en tu antiguo puesto

Malena:en la pizzeria?con 13 años?

Juan:si,y te digo que me llevo muy bien con los animatronics

Malena:yo recuerdo cuando estaba hace un año en ese trabajo

Juan:AAA por eso no te conocia,porque yo me mude recien este año[les confieso algo,la historia de juan es un poco parecida a la mia]

Malena:bueno,necesitas algo mas?

Juan:si,me gustaria ver a los animatronics,pero mi net no tiene bateria[poniendo cara "kawaii/triste"]

Malena:bueno,son las 3 am,y la pizzeria queda a unas cuadras,haci que,porque no?vamos en mi moto

Juan:YAAAAII

Mientras el prota y malena iban en la moto,hiara estaba en la pizzeria jugando al mortal kombat 9

Bonnie:que sangriento este juego[dice,el marico]

Hiara:next gen friend,next gen

De repente sugar escucha un ruido que viene de las puertas

Sugar:escuche algo,viene de las puertas

Hiara:vamos a revisar

De repente abren la puerta alocadamente,rompiendo la puerta que quedaba intacta

Juan:LLEGO EL LECHEROOOOOO DE NUEVOOOOOO[abre bien la puerta para que malena pase]señorita

Hiara:JUAMPI,como lograste llegar aca?y quien es ella?

Juan:preguntale a los animatowners[la banda de terminators no podian creer que la antigua guardia estuviera en el lugar de vuelta]

Malena:hola a todos,bueno,donde esta foxy?[chica le señala en el techo a un foxy asustado,despues a un freddy abajo de una mesa y bonnie,sepa donde le estara dando matraca con Golden]eso pense,quien me da una escoba?

5Am

Juan:*SOOOOOOOOY UN PERDEDOOOR,I'M A LOSER BABYYYYY SO WHY,DON'T YOU KILL ME?*[cantando loser de beck,de esa cancion me vino la idea del nombre del fanfic]

Chica:como esta tu brazo?

Juan:esta bien,no pasa nada

Chica:que bueno,mira,te prepare un poco de pizza[el prota iba a saltar de la alegria]

Juan:O dioh meo,PIZZA DE MUZZARELA GRATIS[salta de la alegria]TE AMO CHICA[se le avienta y la abraza]

Chica:eeh,bu-bueno,mucho car-cariño por hoy,la pizza se enfria[de repente juan se acuerda de la pizza]

Juan:SI ME OLVIDE,PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAA[y mientras el comia pizza,chica se iba a la cocina,un poco,ya fue,se fue MUUUUUY roja a la cocina]

Chica:bonnie,necesito un consejo[de repente,sale bonnie de un closet,tremendo comilon]

Bonnie:dejame adivinar,es sobre juan y el hamor?

Chica:NO LO DIGAS HACI[roja,roja everywhere]...si,de eso queria hablar

Bonnie:hay querida,que problema tenes en decir que ge gusta?

Chica:es-es que,el tiene 13,y yo soy una robot made in yonkylandia,no pensaran que soy una robo-pedofila?

Bonnie:mira,el amor no tiene limites,sino mira,las personas aman gatitos,las fujoshis aman a foxy,los adolecentes aman a miley cyrus y yo amo a goldy,osea,el amor no-tiene-limites[ante estas 3 ultimas palabras,chica ya queria ir a tirarsele encima al prota y ver porfin que carajo es lo que dicen los adolescentes en el baño de la pizzeria]

Chica:ok,pero,cuando se lo digo?si hoy es el ultimo dia de su contrato

Bonnie:hiara me conto que va a tomar el turno de sabado

Chica:ok,voy a ver como puedo decirle que me gusta[se va a la barra a amasar pizza]seguro que hiara,malena y juampi tienen mucha hambre,haci que les voy a hacer algo para que no se vallan con la barriga hambrienta.

6AM damn son

Juan:bueno,mañana es el ultimo dia que estaremos juntos,haci que les voy a traer un regalo,pero antes,juntensen todos[agarrando una camara que tenia en la mochila]

Juan:listo chicos,3,2,1[se mete con todos]digan PIZZA

todos:PIZZA[y sale la foto]

Juan:bueno,nos vemos,vamos hiara,malena te lleva a tu casa

Malena:que yo qu,ok

Chic:ESPERA JUAMPI,an-antes de irte,te doy esto[le da una caja con 5 pizzas dentro]hasta mañana

Juan:hasta mañana chicos[y se fue a la puta en la moto de malena,junto a hiara]

Chica:dios mio,casi me le tiro encima,es que es muy kawaii y muy generoso,respetuoso,apuesto,agradece todo,y ayuda a los demas

Todos menos señora polla:en definitiva,es una persona muy genial y buena

Bonnie:tienen razon chica,si te gusta,aprovecha y declaratele mañana,total,que es lo peor que podria pasar?

Chica:tenes razon bon,mañana,me declaro

Continuara...

Reviews:Hashashin:todos estaban muertos,el disparo final,WTF?u sierto,esto no es el principio de max payne 1,no necesitas invitar,a juan le dan pizza gratis por ser amigo de los animatronics y por trabajar en la pizzeria,gracias por el review

Cupcake Sugar:todos adoran a juan sempai,algo me dice que el caco aprecera de vuelta mas adelante,gracias por el review

Los desaparecidos:SoFiLeXa:que raro que no revieweas sofi,seguro paso algo,pero bueno,cualquier cosa,te deseo lo 3:Verga marico,si yo sigo con el fic entonces vos segui con el tuyo,bueno,quien soy yo para amenazar?nadie,igual,espero que vuelvas

Noticia:el que sea el comentario 20,ganara el prestigio de aparecer en el fic,haci que apresurensen

Se despide su amigo resfriado,JP001


	10. una tragedia y musho dinero

JP001:IUJUUUU NUEVO CAP BITCHES,como no tengo nada nuevo que decir voy a decirles a todos los que leen mi fic,que no tengan miedo,atrevansen y metan un review en mi fic,porque cuando veo que llegan nuevos reviews,me pongo contento,y lo que voy a decir ahora,va para eliasuzumaki123,ahora vas a aparecer en el fic,pero el papel no es tan bueno en la trama porque yolo,pero seguro que te gustara,y si alguien mas quiere aparecer en el fic,simplemente mande un MP,que yo con gusto lo leo,Bueno,sin alargarla mas,el cap entitulado:

Cap 10:una tragedia y musho dinero

Juan estaba en la moto de malena,llendo para la casa del mismo,pero cuando llegaron...

Policia:pibe,disculpa,sos juan pablo?[le pregunta el policia,que estaba en la casa de este]

Juan:si soy yo,que paso?y mi mama?[dice,muy preocupado]

Policia:juan...esto seguro resultara muy doloroso para vos pero,mataron a tu mama[ante esto ultimo,el prota sintio que se le caia el mundo abajo]

Juan:...[en shock por lo que habia escuchado]

Malena:juampi,estas bien?

Juan:DI-DI-DI[llorando y sin poder decir ni una palabra]DIGAME QUE ES UNA BROMA![el policia mueve su cabeza para los costados]MAMIIIIIIIII[se larga a llorar en la vereda de su casa]

Malena:dios mio[dice,con una lagrima a punto de salir al ver al prota en esa situacion]como paso?

Policia:por lo que nos dijo la señora del kiosko de enfrente,un chorro intento robarle,pero ella activo la alarma y el chorro salio corriendo,despues la madre de juan salio a la calle porque escucho mucho ruido y el chorro le disparo[definitivamente,un pais con "BUENA" gente]

Malena:dios mio,algun dato del chorro?

Policia:si,al parecer tenia un revolver y parecia drogado,con la marca de un golpe en su camiseta[ante esto,el prota deja de llorar y recuerda al caco que le pego un tiro en el brazo]

Malena:tiene algun rastro de quien es?

Policia:si,ya averiguamos quien es porque manoseo unas galletitas en el kiosko,su nombre es rodrigo alvarez

Juan:Donde vive?

Policia:vive en frente del parque sarmiento[solo los argentinos saben cual es este parque]su direccion es la callle "amehuo" al 420[u w0t m9]

Juan:muchas gracias oficial[tratando de no llorar mas]

Policia:cualquier cosa que necesites,te doy mi numero[le da un papel que tiene su numero]chau

Malena:ahora que vas a hacer juampi?

Juan:no-no se,casi toda mi familia esta muerta,el unico que no murio es mi papa,que esta desaparecido

Malena:Juampi,queres quedarte conmigo el fin de semana?

Juan:muchas gracias malena,de verdad te lo agradezco[alegrandose un poco]

Malena:buenl vamos[se suben a la moto y arrancan]

Ya en la casa de malena

Juan:es muy grande tu casa,puedo ir a ver el segundo piso?

Malena:si juampi,anda

Juan:gracias[se va dejando a malena sola]

Malena:"pobre juampi,sufrio mucho en esta vida y ahora muere la madre,que podria hacer?"[pensaba]"uy estoy muy sucia,voy a bañarme mejor"Juampi,voy a entrar a bañarme,ahora salgo[le dice,pero el prota no la escucha]"me parece que escucho,bueno,a bañarme"[entra al baño]

Mientras tanto

Juan:es muy grande la casa[de repente,se fija en su cara y ve que tiene todo sucio]uuu bueno,supongo que voy a tener que entrar al baño[al parecer no habia escuchado lo que le dijo malena]

Ya en la puerta

Juan:bueno,vamos a lavarnos la cara[entra y lo primero que ve es...un lavamanos]ñañañañañañañañaña BATMAN[mira alrededor y ve que hay un letrero que dice "baño 2"]

En el baño 1...

Malena terminaba de bañarse

Malena:uff,que buen baño me pegue,pero sigo pensando en el pobre de juampi,YA SE,lo voy a llevar a comer al freddy pizza[se viste y agarra sus cosas]

Juan:que pasa malena?a donde vas?

Malena:a donde voy?sera adonde vamos,a fredy pizza[La cara de juan se hacia cada vez mas alegre]

Juan:gracias malena[se sube a la moto de malena y se van para la pizzeria,pero antes]

Juan:HIARA[grita el amehuo]

Hiara:JUAMPI[sale de su habitacion y corre hacia donde esta juan]supe lo de tu vieja[dice,con tono triste y lo abraza]se lo que es perder a un ser querido,yo perdi a mi tia en un accidente de autos,estube llorando por casi una semana[dice,recordando a su tia]

Juan:bueno,lo que te queria preguntar es que si queres venir a comer a freddy pizza[al final,se la pasan en la pizzeria]

Hiara:bueno juampi,vamos[se pone un casco y van hacia la pizzeria]

Mientras tanto,en la pizzeria

Jefe:como estara juampi?estara bien?[de repente,le suena el telefono]"Mensaje de malena:señor,juampi y Hiara ya van a la pizzeria"Bueno,juampi viene,haci que voy a decirle a la banda que prepare pizza[se va al backstage,donde estaban freddy,bonnie y chica hablando en el escenario,golden freddy sentado en una de las mesas,foxy en su virgo-cueva y sugar viendo la mancha de sangre que quedo en el piso por lo sucedido en el cap 8]CHICOS,ATENCION[todos se paran y ven al dueño]

Freddy:pasa algo jefe?

Jefe:si chicos,juan y hiara vienen viene para aca,asi que quiero que le preparen algunas pizzas

Chica:eso no es ningun problema[se levanta y va a la cocina]

Jefe:bueno,solo era eso,voy a hablar con el de limpieza[se va y encuentra a un chico de 18 años,con pelo largo y azul,ojos azules y ropa...verde]Elias,ya terminaste de limpiar?

Elias:Si señor,ya tire toda la basura,limpie todo el piso,saque los chicles de abajo de las mesas y destape los caños del baño[LOL]

Jefe:muy buen trabajo elias,aca tenes tu paga[le da un cupon de helados "el chicharito" por 2 helados de caca de perro gratis]

Elias:señor,es una joda,no?digo,este cupon esta dibujado[dice,viendo como el cupon parece un dibujo de un niño de 3 años]

Jefe:que pensas que te miento?ESA ES TU PAGA NENE

elias:pero seño

Jefe:SI NO TE GUSTA,LO ROMPO Y NO TENES PAGA[lo rompe y lo tira en el tacho de basura]VOLVE AL TRABAJO

Elias:maldito viejo de mierda

Jefe:COMO ME DIJISTE PENDEJO?

Elias:dije:Ok señor,vuelvo al trabajo[dice,y se va rapidamente a trabajar]

Mientras tanto,juan,hiara y malena

Juan:malena,podriamos ir a un lugar?

Malena:bueno juampi,decime a donde vamos[juan se le acerca a la oreja y le dice,no digo a donde porque no me acuerdo como se llama el lugar]bueno juampi,vamos

Cuando llegan al lugar

Señor:buenos dias juan,supe la noticia,mi mas sentido pesame

Juan:no importa,lo pasado pisado

Señor:tenes razon,bueno,que querias?

Juan:queria copiar esta foto,agrandarla a un tamaño de 1366x768 y ponerlas en diferentes cuadros

señor:bueno juampi,esperame un cachito[se va]

Un rato despues

Señor:bueno juan,perdon por la demora,pero aca tenes las dos fotos[le entrega lo dos cuadros]

Juan:gracias,nos vemos[sale del lugar]

Mientras llegaban a la pizzeria,a juan le llego una llamada de un desconocido

Juan:si?quien habla?

¿?:juan pablo?somos de la aseguradora,tu madre deposito dinero para vos por si ella fallecia

Juan:si?cuanto dejo?

¿?:Ella te dejo 670.000 pesos[el prota se asombra por la cantidad]

Juan:Bueno,ahora vamos[corta la llamada]

Hiara:quien era juan?

Juan:la aseguradora,al parecer mami me dejo 670.001 pesos

Las dos:CUANTO?670.000 pesos?omg,sos casi millonario,en que lo vas a gastar?

Juan:posiblemente en una pc master race,una caja del tamaño de un tv de 42 pulgadas llena de doritos y 123 unidades de cocacola[illuminati confirmed]

Malena:"me recuerda a mi cuando era joven"[eso lo explica todo,malena es un traba,okno]bueno juampi,entonces vamos a la aseguradora?

Juan:ok,despues pasamos por la pizzeria[dice,y se van para la aseguradora]

Continuara...

JP001:bueno,hasta aca el cap,la verdad,no tuve mucho tiempo libre,asi que tuve que hacerlo un poco corto,pero el tiempo nunca me va a detener,y voy a seguir subiendo caps.

Reviews

EliasUzumaki123:bueno,ya te puse en el fic,asi que porfin vas a dejar de ser un virgo-friki-otaku-kawaii y vas a saltar a la fama,okno,gracias por el review

Hashashin:QOMYU BIRRJHA NARRYQU Mu HUDHA,okno,de ahora en adelante como sos "kaker"te voy a llamar "peluchin",averigua en google "peluchin taringa",gracias por el review.

LOCO PONGAN REVIEWS,ANTES PONIA REVIEWS POR CAP,AHORA SOLO PONEN 2,pero bueh,no importa (-0w0-)

JP001:bueno,se despide su amigo,el sorprendente hombre juanpablo...que?no pega ni con moco?ok,bye


	11. OCs,Villeros y hasta nunca

JP001:bueno,como les va?este es el cap onc

Juan:que no les dijiste que este cap va a ser el[se calla porque le apunto con una banana]

JP001:CASHATE CTM,LLEGAS A HACER SPOILER Y APARECES EN EL HOSPITAL SIN PIERNAS Y CON UN DOLOR DE CULO GIGANTE

Juan:...nos vemos[se va a la puta]

JP001:Bueno,les quiero contar algo,en el cap pasado puse a elias con una "skin" inventada,y hace unos dias me mando por mp la skin de su OC que el elijio,haci que este es el nuevo elias:

13 años,alto,ojos cafes oscuritoh,pelo negro,inteligente,divertido,kaker y sabe taicondo

JP001:asi que sin mas,el cap entitu

MAMA:NENE ANDA A DORMIR LPM QUE MAÑANA NO TE VAS A QUERER LEVANTAR[ :v ]

JP001:como decia,el cap entitulado:

Cap 11:OCs,Villeros y hasta nunca

Juan llegaba con malena y hiara a la aseguradora y hablan con la chica que atendia

Mujer:buenos dias juampi[dice una mujer de unos 39 años,castaña,de ojos verdes y flaca]

Juan:como sabe mi nombre?

Mujer:yo era amiga de tu mama,me llamo Julieta,ella te dejo 670.000 pesos,ella me dijo que archivaramos la plata en el banco,pero te dejamos llevarte 50.000[le entrega la plata]

Juan:gracias,nos vemos entonces,vamos malena[malena se queda viendo a un chico de 18,con pelo verde,con personalidad rockera,ojos azules y mas facha que Gianfranco Castronovo]malena?MALENA

Malena:s-si?perdon

Julieta:veo que te fijaste en mi hijo,alejandro[OC mios,OC mios everywhere]

Malena:QU-QUE?n-no,estaba viendo esa planta,veo que es muy linda[hay dios,estos adolescentes]

Hiara:"bueno,mejor la salvo antes de que se ponga mas roja"Malena,no nos teniamos que ir a la pizzeria?

Malena:tenes ra-razon hiara,vamos[sale por la puerta,que te pensas? que saldria por la ventana?animal?]

Mientras tanto,en la pizzeria del terror...

8pm

Elias abria la puerta de salida de emergencia llevando una bolsa de basura,pero entonces ve a los protas llegar

Elias:puedo ayudarlos?

Juan:yo soy juan,el guardia de seguridad,ella es mi amiga y podria decirse,mi hermana,y ella es malena,la antigua guardia de seguridad

elias:bueno,yo soy elias,y soy el de limpieza,espera,vos sos el hijo del jefe?

Juan:emmm,nope,al jefe lo conoci el lunes,mi papa esta desaparecido

Elias;disculpa,pense mal,bueno,creo que los animatronics te tienen algo preparado adentro,vamos?

Los 3:ok[y para no perder la costumbre,juan patea una puerta,para variar,rompiendola]

Jefe:listo,te saco 25 % del salario[pobre prota]

Juan:el maestruli se reiria

Jefe:pero aca no vive el maestruli

Juan:SI ALGUN CHISTE TE SALE MAL,okno,bueno,donde estan los animatronics?

Jefe:chicos,los busca el cara de verga

Bonnie:mmm khe rikolina eza palavra[ 3 ]

Juan:LLEGUE,Y CON UNA MALA NOTICIA,murio mi mama[silencio everywhere]

Todos:lo sentimos

Juan:no importa,por lo menos los tengo a ustedes[se va al grupo y los abraza con fuerza y cariño,llorando]LOS QUIERO CHICOS[todos los animatronics le tenian mucho afecto a juan,lo querian como si fuera uno de ellos,y ante este acto,ciertas chicas comienzan a tener basuritas en los ojos]

Malena:a eso se le llama cariño

Hiara:para el amor no hay limites

Elias:ES LO MAS VEYO QUE VI EN MI CANCERIGENA VIDA[lel]

Chica:bue-bueno,basta de afecto,QUE SE ENFRIA LA PIZZA

Todos:PIZZAAAAAAAAAA

despues,a las 11

Juan:bueno chicos,que les parece si jugamos un rato en la pc?

Hiara:trajiste tu pc?

Jefe:no,el habla de la mia[abre una puerta y deja ver una mesa con un cpu gigante]solo tenemos que prenderla y...[de repente,toca un boton y una pantalla 4k salvaje aparece en el escenario]pueden jugar al juego que quieran,con la mejor calidad posible

Juan:wozandiald doqldksiaosjhasdadsfasfafFswjsnbdusmdbgcosn[le da una convulsion de la gran puta al ver terrible maquinon]YO PRIMERO

mientras todos jugaban tranquilamente,cierto caco llegaba a la pizzeria

Caco:bolby 'ato,i byne kon lah vanda[de repente,salen muchos villeros armados con 9mm para entrar a la pizzeria]

Jefe:...[mirando las camaras de seguridad de afuera]o dios mio,TODOS ESCONDANSE[todos salen corriendo a la sala de seguridad y cierran las puertas]Juan,revisa las camaras[juan revisa la camara del salon de fiestasy ve al caco con la banda de drogadictos buscandolo]

Juan:tranquilisensen,tengo el numero de un policia[referencia al cap pasado,marca el numero]

Policia:si?quien es?

Juan:señor,soy juan pablo,el hijo de andrea

Policia:si,que pasa?

Juan:estoy encerrado en la pizzeria freddy fazbear,unos cacos nos estan rodeando,necesito ayuda

Policia:no te preocupes juampi,ahora voy para alla con refuerzos[cuelga el telefono]

Juan:bueno chicos,no va a pasar nada,el policia ya viene,asi que calmensen y sigamos mirando las camaras

Mientras ellos estaban cagados,los cacos seguian buscandolos

Caco:domde karaho eztan esto jatoh?

Se escucha una cancion

Celular *TE QUIEROO YOOO,Y TU A MIII

Caco:i ezo?bino deh aya[apunta y se dirige a la sala de seguridad]

Hiara:mierda[apaga el telefono]

Juan:estamos jodidos,si me voy al cielo,aca leo mi testamento[iba a leer el testimonio pero]

Bonnie:no leeras el testamento ahora.

Freddy:vas a tener que guardar ese testamento,porq

Foxy:porque nosotros te vamos a salva

Freddy:NO ME INTERRUMPAS MARICON RESENTIDO

Foxy:CALLATE OSITO GOMINOLA ABRAZA PITOS

Chica:YA CALLENSEN SI NO QUIEREN DESPERTAR CON UNA MANO INCRUSTADA EN EL ANO[si alguien le temia a chica,sin duda eran los dos F]

Los F:...okei

Sugar:pasen chicos[les abre la puerta]

Juan:NO DIGAN TONTERIAS,LOS PUEDEN MATAR,ademas...son lo unico que me queda[con una lagrimita saliendole de los ojos]

Freddy:tranquilo,somos como terminator,nuestro cuerpo robotico soporta muchas balas,ademas,pueden reconstruirnos

Juan:gracias a dios,bueno,vallan,yo me quedo con sugar,endo y chica

Mientras tanto

Bonnie:tengo miedo

Freddy:hay no vengas con tus jodidas mariconadas bonnie,que ahora tenemos que ser machopechopeludos

Foxy:la bola de pelos tiene razon,tenemos que ser equipo y no tener miedo[de repente escucha un ruido y salta encima de freddy]QUE CONCHA FUE ESO?

Freddy:tranquilo,solo pisaste un cacho carne,un segundo,what?

Caco:cof cof,matenlos[y todos los villeros,cacos,drogadictos y fisura,para los argentos,atacaron a los animatronics]

Mientras tanto,en la sala de seguridad...

Juan: GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN GABEN

Sugar:dios,que miercoles estara pasando afuera?

Endo:seguramente estan haciendo una orgia fumando hierba y escuchando a snoop dog

Chica:naa si bonnie escucha cancion de la hierba o algo asi te vomita,a mi ya me lo hizo[lel]

Hiara:juan,que paso con el policia al que llamaste?

Juan:no se,seguro que se olvido de algo

Hiara:si...de algo

Mientras tantas cosas...

A unas cuadras,el policia iba con un patrullero,pero recibio una llamada de su jefe,por paja no pongo la co versacion

Policia:mierda,los vecinos estan diciendo que se escuchan ruidos de la pizzeria,mejor me apresuro

Mientras tanto...

Caco:AAAAAAAH OJALATA DE MIERDA,EZPERO KE TE RESICLEN I TE BUELBAN UN TACHO DHE VAZURA[dice,recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso de freddy,o lo estaba ahorcando?]

Freddy:donde quedo el macho que no le tenia miedo a nad[para de hablar porque uno de los villeros saca unaa escopeta y le dispara en la pierna,sacandole un poco de piel]vos tambien queres jugar nenita?bueno,no hay problem[no termina de decir la frase porque el mismo boludo de antes le dispara,ahora en el estomago]AAAAAH MALDITO FORRO,AYUDAAAA[dice,pero ve a foxy y a bonnie tirados en un rincon,curiosamente por cosas de la vida,foxy estaba echo mierda y bonnie,sin un brazo,una pierna y,sin rostro]AMIGOS,QUE LES HICIERON?maldita rata

Caco:ez tu fyn putho[saca la misma pistola con la que hirio a juan,pero no dispara porque siente algo atras suyo]

Gfreddy:hacen mierda a foxy,le disparan a mi hermano,y DEJAN SIN CARA A MI NOVIO[el caco le dispara pero las balas lo atraviesan]se ve que alguien no sabia que soy un fantasma[lo agarra y lo tira contra la pared,eeeeaaaee,contra la pared e-e-e-e,okno]

Pero justo la policia llega y abre la puerta,pero antes de que reaccionaran,Gfreddy desaparece,dejando solos a los animatronics

Policia:ARRIBA LAS MANOS TODOS[lira a los animatronics echos miercoles]dios,estos cacos son unos pelotudos tremendos,asaltar una pizzeria,cuando hay un millon de chinos sin camaras[agarra al caco]donde estan los chicos?

Caco:moryte lluta

Freddy:en-en segu-seguridad[dice el oso en mal estado,como la pizza que comi anoche]

Policia:emm,ok,gracias freddy[va para donde esta la sala de seguridad y los ve por la ventana]CHICOS,ESTAN BIEN?

Juan:si,gracias por venir rapido,un minuto mas y nos convertiamos en asado y en chatarra

Policia:bueno,ya llame una ambulancia,asi que ningun problem

Caco:lha zegunda ez la bensida[casi dispara,pero...]

Justo cuando dispara,se le atraviesa juan al estilo max payne...de nuevo

Todos menos el caco:JUAMPIIIIIII

Juan:...[saca un revolver del bolsillo de su pantalon,le apunta al caco y...dispara,hiriendole en la cara]nadie me vence en una segunda vez,NADIE

Malena:AAAAAAAAAAAAAH UN MUERTOOOOOO[pff,miedosa]

Hiara: malena,calmate[pero malena seguia gritando]malena...[ella seguia y seguia]MALENA[le da una cachetada,haciendola recapasitar]

Malena:si...perdon

Policia:bueno,creo que el caso del caco queda resuelto

Juan:de que habla señor?

Policia:mira...el caco ya era buscado por varios crimenes,por ejemplo:mato a unas religiosas,le disparo al perro del vecino porque no paraba de hablar,le dio una moneda de 10 centavos a un mendigo[LEL]pero ahora,el caso concluyo,gracias a vos

Hiara:si todo muy lindo si...pero juan cometio un asesinato,tendria que ir preso

Policia:mira...esto es argentina,los menores de 18 años aunque manden un avion suicida a las torres gemelas,no pueden ir a prision[por eso y mucho mas,yo te banco argentina],asi que lo de juan se puede perdonar,ademas,contribuyo en el caso del caco,eliminandolo,asi que no le haran nada y recibira una medalla

Juan:POR ESTAS COSAS ADORO ARGENTINA [yaoming]Bueno,yo quiero decir algo,chica[ella lo mira]desde que te vi por primera vez espere mucho tiempo para decirtelo,pero aca voy...[toma aire]TU PIZZA ES LA MEJOR QUE PROBE EN LA VIDA[ok,lo dijo]

Chica:gr-gracias por el cumplido[se sonroja]

Malena:tengo una idea chicos,que tal si chica nos hace una pizza para celebrar la medalla de juampi?

Chica:SII,esperen un segundo,yo que?[de repente juan la mira con carita "muy kawaii"]esta bieeen,pero juan tiene que ayudarme

Juan:ningun problema[van para la cocina dejando solos a los otros]

Jefe:bueno,yo voy a charlar un rato con el oficial,nos vemos[se va con el poli y dejan a malena,endo,sugar y hiara solos]

Hiara:que creen que haran en la cocina?

Sugar:pizza tonta,no escuchaste?

Malena:a mi me parece que haran otra cosa,pero ñe,no podemos grabarlos ni nada..

Gfredy:quien dice que no?yo puedo,solo necesito una camara

Malena:ok,te doy mi celular,que tiene camara con 14 megapixeles junto a un shader de la gran pu

Gfreddy:ME VAS A DAR TU CELULAR O VAS A SEGUIR FANFARRONEANDO?[wow,que miedo...]

Malena:ok aca lo tenes[le entrega su celular]no lo rompas o te demando

Gfreddy:ok,ahora vuelvo[se desvanece]

Mientras tanto,en la cocina...

Juan:bueno,ahora en serio,para que carajos me trajiste aca?[le dice,confuso por ver todo ohcuritoh]

Chica:...solo queria,hacer pizza con vos[un poco rojita]

Juan:entiendo...[sale corriendo hacia la puerta y la cierra con llave,junto a las ventanas] digamos,qu-que te quiero decir algo[poniendose un poco rojo]

Chica:s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-[mierda,que tartamuda de la gran put ]si?que queres decirme?

Juan:la verdad,es que sos todo para mi,no puedo estar sin vos,desde que vi el juego por primera vez pense,"ese pollo no es feo,es lindo",siempre te admire,ademas,si hubieras sido otra persona en lugar de vos cuando el caco me disparo,no me habria tirado a ayudar,sabes porque?porque vos para mi sos especial,siempre que te veia,me ponia contento,pero ahora que estamos solos,uno cerca del otro,me siento muy feliz y tengo muchas ganas de decirte:te quiero[BUAAAAA QUE LINDO ES EL AMORSH]

Chica:...[mas roja que la luz solar]y-yo tam-tambien que-queria decirte que,m-me gustas...

JP001:TERMINO EL SHOW LOCO,SE CONFESARON UNO A OTRO,EL FIC TERMINO,FIN

Juan:ESPERA PEDAZO DE MARICON RESENTIDO,DEJA QUE TERMINE EL FIC COMO SE DEBE,MIENTRAS ANDA A HACERTE UNA P JA

JP001:okei,que termine como se debe,sigan

Juan:bueno,en que estabamos?Ah si,[agarra a chica y la besa,bueno,se acerca el final]

Gfreddy:"jojojo,al final todos algun dia tenemos a alguien especial junto a nosotros"[pensaba el fantasma,viendo la escena del humano y el pollo]

Juan:jejej,mi primer beso,jejej,uh,creo que mejor termino de hacer la pizza[pero chica le agarra la mano]

Chica:...ok,te-terminemos la pizza[van y hacen la pizza

1 hora despues porque se me pega la puta gana

Gfreddy:malena,aca tenes el video[le entrega su celular]

Malena:mierda,un chico puber de 13 ya da su primer beso y yo ni uno en la mejilla,puta bidah[se va a un rincon a llorar]

Sugar:tranquila,peor es...no hablar con nadie y que piensen que sos un estorbo "sniff sniff"BUAAAAAAAAA[se lanza a llorar con malena,en el rinconshito 3]

Hiara:dios mio,musho amore por hoy,no creen?

Sugar:"snifff sniff"tenes razon hiara[secandose unas...lagrimas?un robot llorando?putah lojika]donde estara freddy?

Gfreddy:debe estar cortandose las venas por estar tan arruinado,y yo toda la vida sin endoesqueleto,que picardia[sonriendo,levantando un pulgar y poniendose gafas]

Malena:endo no era tu esqueleto?

Gfreddy:nope,mi endoesqueleto desaparecio magicamente

Endo:no te habras metido de a una las partes de tu esqueleto por el ano?

Gfreddy:endo...soy marica pero no desesperado

Endo:ok...

Mientras tanto,15 minutos despues...

Juan y Chica:LLEGO LA PIZZA

Todos:porfin

Hiara:saben...casi pido helado de la heladeria de enfrente por la desesperacion y el hambre

Juan:tranquila,aca traje la pizza

Hiara:Y YO LA PRITTI CON COCA[cupcake sugar,creias que me olvidaria?]

Juan:...ok,bueno,A COMERLAAAAAAAAA

Despues de la cena

Juan:chicos,les traje un regalo[les da una caja]Vamos,abranla[ellos la abren y ven un cuadro con todos ellos]

Animatronics:muchas gracias juampi,te vamos a extrañar

Juan:esperen,como que "te vamos a extrañar"?

Jefe:perdona juan,pero ellos y yo tenemos que irnos,el policia dijo que si no queriamos tener consecuencias y pagar plata,teniamos que irnos

Juan:...[se queda mudo]despues de todo lo que paso,todo lo que vivimos,y todas las cosas que pasaron[empieza a llorar],se van a ir?[corre y se tira a llorar en un rincon]

Freddy:escucha juan,nos gustaria quedarnos,pero el policia dijo que no podiamos quedarnos mas

Juan:Y LAS PALABRAS DE UN SIMPLE POLICIA SON MAS IMPORTANTES QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD?

Foxy:entiende bucanero,tenemos que irnos,no podemos hacer nada

Bonnie:es verdad,a nosotros nos gusto estar aca,pero ya tiempo de irnos

Gfreddy:pero nunca nos olvidaremos de ustedes

Chica:pero nunca nos olvidaremos de vos,porque nos hiciste pasar la mejor semana de nuestras vidas

Sugar y endo:pero algun dia nos volveremos a ver,te lo aseguramos

Juan:"sniff sniff"muchas gracias por todo chicos,siempre los recordare[corre,los abraza y entre llantos dice]NUNCA LOS VOY A OLVIDAR[dicho esto los animatronics se sienten conmovidos]

Jefe:bueno,chicos,hay que empacar,vallan a sus puestos

Animatronics:AHOY CAPITAN

Y asi los animatronics,entraron a un camion gigante,donde el jefe llevaba todos los accesorios y objetos de la pizzeria,y mientras el entraba al camion y encendia el motor,le dijo a juan:

Jefe:QUE TE VALLA BIEN JUAMPI,CUIDATE Y NUNCA OLVIDES QUE,SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS CON VOS[y mientras decia esto,el camion cada vez se alejaba mas y mas]

Juan:"sniff"los voy a extrañar mucho chicos

Elias:mierda,ese era mi unico trabajo,ahora coml me voy a mantener?

Juan:porque no te venis a vivir conmigo y malena?

Malena:que el que en mi que?

Elias:mmm suena bien,muchas gracias[le da la mano en señal de respeto]yyy esta lindura vive con ustedes tambien?[dice,señalando a hiara]

Juan:desgraciadamente para vos,nope[elias se deprimia mas y mas y hiara se quedo un poquiton roja]pero por suerte vive a una cuadra de la casa de malena

Elias:POR FIN ALGO ME SALE BIEN[corre a abrazar a hiara pero ella lo empuja]

Hiara:NO ME TOQUES PERVERTIDO[jejej,ni hiara lo quiere]

Juan:bueno,ya fue,musho hamor por hoy,vamos a casa[se suben a la moto de malena,porque su espacio alcanza para 4 personas]

En el camino,juan pensaba:

Juan:"sniff sniff,porque?porque se tuvieron que ir?"[de repente se le cae una lagrima y hiara nota eso]

Hiara:los extrañas no?

Juan:no,es que un hincha de boca me tiro gas pimienta en los ojos y estoy llorando[yaoming ninja]es obvia la respuesta

Hiara:ya se que los extrañas,por eso antes de irnos les di mi netbook para que hablen con vos por el skaip

Juan:muchas gracias hiara,aprecio lo que hiciste

Hiara:de nada

Juan:bueno...creo que es hora de empezar una nueva vida

Todos menos juan:vos lo dijiste juan,es hora,de una vida nueva[aparece un amanecer de fondo y siguen su camino,hacia una nueva vida]

FIN

JP001:YEAH BEIVIS,LLEGO EL FINAL...

...

...

...

...

...

DE LA PRIMER TEMPORADA

PUBLICO:SIIIII

JP001:osea,va a haber SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

Publico:SIIIIII

Bueno,antetodo queria responder los reviews de ustedes,si a ustedes les hablo,que siempre me sacaron una sonrisa por la notificacion de nuevo comentario

Reviews:

AXEblade Blood:y si,la dekada ganada,malditos chorros,y te voy a dar doritos,cuando el invierno se congele,gracias por el review

Hashashin:ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TOMATELA TE DIJE,okno,yo voy a seguir diciendote peluchin,porque?porque si,gracias por el review

Cupcake Sugar:te re quiero boluda,siempre me apoyaste y me ayudaste a tener gansas de seguir con la historia,ahora dijiste que no dormias hasta terminar de leer el cap,de corazon te lo agradezco,gracias por el review

EliasUzumaki123:te tengo una sorpresa preparada a vos en la temp 2,por ser el primer review y seguir mi historia de principio a fin,gracias de corazon y gracias por el review

:lo juro,para la segunda temporada tengo planeado hacer caps mas elaborados y mas largos,muchas graciad por tu opinion,por interesarte en mi fic y por el review.

JP001:bueno,aca termino el cap,gracias de corazon y que la pasen bien,JP001 SE DESPIDE DE SUS LABORES DE FICTIONER HASTA JUEVO AVISO,que les valla bien,salu2


	12. ayuda

JP001:este no es un nuevo capitulo del fanfic,es solo un cap para pedir ayuda,bueno,vamos al grano:

La verdad quiero hacer la temporada 2 de mi fic mas larga y con mas personajes,si,quiero hacerla como el fic de SoFiLeXa[sin duda me hice viejo mirando la historia],ya que mi fic es mas corto que mi p0ronga[humor corto...xd]quiero compensarles por leer mi fic y sacarles algunas sonrisas,por eso necesito que me manden UNOS MALDITOS MP CON OCs PARA HACER MI FIC MAS BUENO DE LO QUE ES,ok,creo que se entendio,ademas,creo que voy a agrega OCs mios nuevos,asi que MANDEN LOS MADITOS MP O VENDRA CHUCK NORRIS Y TE METERA UNA PATADA GIRATORIA EN EL CULO,chau gente,que la pasen bien ;)


	13. CAP 13 EL NUEVO COMIENZO,ekisde

JP001:bueno...volvi,y no en forma de fichas[ekisde],hace unos dias termino la primer temporada de mi fic,y ahora lo que les traigo es lo mas esperado...LA PELICULA DE JASTIN VIVER

Publico:anda a la mierda pendejo forro,hace espacio adentro de tu ojete y metete tu fanfic por el mismo,me voy de este fic.

JP001:era mentira,ahora les traigo...LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE UN LOSER EN LA PIZZERIA DE FREDDY

hombre del publico:YO SABIA QUE DECIA UNA JODA

Mujer del publico:TE AMAMOS JP

Niño del publico:QUEREMOS LLAOI[da fak?]

TODO EL PUBLICO:PENDEJO PUTAZO

JP001:emm,okay?bueno,aca les traigo la nueva temporada del fanfic,y para comenzar,un poquito de resumen y spoiler:

ocurre 6 años despues de lo sucedido en la temp pasada,osea,juan,hiara y elias tienen 18[edad suficiente para lla tu zave],malena tiene 25,tenemos 3 nuevos Ocs que me enviaron,aca las especificaciones de ellos:

Fictioner:ArgDubstep47

Nombre:Matias

Edad:17

Nacionalidad:ARGENTINO...como el tiro,en el corazon,de Favaloro...~

Piel:morenita

Pelo:negro

Ojos:marrones Caca

Otros:sueña que tiene huevos enormes como los de jhonny sins

Otro oc

fictioner:BioHazard2015

Oc:Kane Alexander[le pondre en los dialogos "Alex" para no confundirlo con cierto oc del que se enamoro malena en la 1er temp]

sudadera con dibujo de un "zomboy"[...xd] y capucha que le tapa la cara

Rasgos:CRY CRY CRY,no me dijo los rasgos fisicos,asi que con su permiso,paso a editar la "skin":

Ojos:azules del color de la bebida powerade,lel

Una cicatriz en la mano

Pelo:no se sabe debido a que nacio con la capucha puesta

JP001:Y bueno,esos fueron los OCs nuevos,pero no nos olvidemos de la amiga de la mama de juan,julieta,y su hijo alejandro,que ahora le dire alejo y estara de novio con malena[elias,baja esa cuchara,aunque trates de matarme voy a hacer asi el fic] y hiara le estaria haciendo citas con elias[cosas buenas pasan a la gente virgen :v]y juan,tan solo en la vida desde el cap 11,Aviso,en esta temporada ya no apareceran Mis oc,nahuel y brenda,porque ellos enrealidad son amigos mios y creo que ya revisaron el fic,asi que me pueden demandar por poner sus nombres sin permiso[copyright]pero bueh,ya los quite y sin mas...esperen que llego mi vieja

Mama:hola hijo,ya llegue

JP001:que bueno ma

Mama:bueno,me voy a la casa de mi amiga,no te acuestes tarde

JP001: -_- ok[ella se va]bueno como les decia,aca la nueva temporada con el primer capitulo entitulado:

Temp 2,Cap 1: EL NUEVO COMIENZO...xd

Eran las 9 de la mañana,y en una ciudad,en una casa,se encontraba un chico llamado juan tratando de ligar con una chica

Juan:vamos nena,no te vas a arrepentir de estar conmigo

Mujer:[le pega una cachetada]MALDITO PERVERTIDO,NUNCA VOY A ESTAR CON UNA MIERDA COMO VOS[abre la puerta y se va]

Juan:PORQUE DIOS MIO,PORQUE NINGUNA CHICA QUIERE ESTAR CONMIGO?

Juan:porque sos un NPC de mierda y nadie quiere estar con vos por tu nivel de facha[ahi se encontraba,en la casa de Malena,nuestro prota jugando al sims 4]mierda,me aburro,que carajos puedo hacer?[en eso malena salvaje aparece]

Malena:juampi,no crees que tendrias que hacer algo con tu vida?digo,ya que tenes 18 años

Juan:que queres que haga malena?el unico trabajo que tuve me costo una parte del corazon[Que escritores de poemas ni escritores,JUAN SEÑORES,JUAN]ademas,en ningun trabajo aceptarian a un don nadie que vive de los ingresos de su mejor amiga.[que linda vida]

Malena:juan,porfavor,almenos hace un esfuerzo,mira,hoy alejo,mi hermano alex y yo vamos a ir al parque,despues ibamos a ver una pelicula,y decidimos que,por mas doloroso que sea,si volviamos a las 19 y no encontrabas trabajo,te echariamos de la casa[uuuh golpe bajo]

Juan:ok...ahora mismo voy a ir a buscar trabajo[se levanta de su silla]pero primero,a desayunar[como extrañaba el yaoming]

12:00PM

El prota se encontraba comiendo unos cereales,pero llega el hermano de malena,con el que se llevaba medio mal

Alex:escuche lo que hablaste con mi hermana

Juan:morite negro[que lenguaje tan maloh]

Alex:escuchame,capaz tenga menos años que vos,o capas que no tenga la vida que tenes voz,pero lo unico que se es que,por una vez en la vida,tenes que esforzarte por mantenerte en esta casa

Juan:muchas gracias por el consejo,lo anotare en mi libreta de cosas que me importan una chota[jojoj,que emo que se convirtio el prota en estos años]

Alex:no le veo la gracia,de echo,no veo un carajo con esta capucha...solo pensalo,porque aunque nos llevemos para el toor,no quiero que te echen de esta casa[se levanta y se va,dejando a juan solo]

Juan:...YA FUE,el tiene razon,mejor voy a ponerme las pilas y encontrar un laburo como la gente!ahora mismo salgo a buscar laburo[de repente,sonido de estomago salvaje aparece ]pero mejor me voy al trono

13:00

El prota se estaba poniendo un brazalete de oro que decia "juan x chica" mientras recordaba todo lo que habia vivido con los animatronics,la primera vez que los vio,cuando ellos se amigaron con el,cuando chica le cocino pizza,cuando le pego el tiro al caco,cuando rompio las puertas de la pizzeria[muchos buenos recuerdos ;)],pero en eso entra hiara

Hiara: juampi,como estas?

Juan:yo bien,a punto de iniciar la búsqueda

Hiara: que busqueda?[preguntaba la chica]

Juan:esque,perdi un billete de 100 pesos en mi habitacion y lo necesito para la recarga de mi celular[lol],a,tambien voy buscar trabajo

Hiara: enserio?joya,por lo menos tendrias que trabajar en el mcdonald's[lo mas recomendable para su edad],yo voy a quedarme en casa a ordenar mi habitacion con ayuda de elias[acuerdensen,estan salendo]

Juan:joya entonces,que les valla bien[se va de la habitacion,pero antes]Y USEN MINIMO UN FORRO BARATO[yaoming bitshes]

Hiara: JUAN,SOL-SOLO VAMOS A ORDENAR LAS HABITACIONES[si...claro]

Juan:bueno,yo voy a hacer el esfuerzo de ganarme la vida...o si no voy a tratar de embarazar a alguien para cobrar los planes[HUMOR ARGENTINO]

Hiara:lo que vos digas,nos vemos[juan se va]

14:00 PM

el prota ya se encontraba en la calle buscando algun trabajo,pero desgraciadamente no encontro ninguno

Juan:mierda,no encontre ningun trabajo,malena me va a echar de la casa si no me mantengo[pero por casualidades de la teoria de la evolucion de darwin watterson,ve que ocurre algo en el chino{me olvide de decirles que despues de lo sucedido en la temp 1,pusieron un chino en el lugar de la pizzeria}juan se acerca y ve al chino que manejaba el super y le habla]señor sakamokos,que paso con el super?

Sakamokos:telible noticia juan-kun,el chino tiene que celal debido a los lobos que oculielon lecientemente

Juan:aah ya veo,y que pasara con el terreno?

Sakamokos:hoy a la mañana un señol complo el teleno y tuvo pensado hacel una pizzelia pala niños

Juan:0.o,yyy me diria como se llama la pizzeria?

Sakamokos:si juan-kun,se llama fleddy fazbeal pizza[al prota se le escapa una lagrima por los reuerdos...]juan-kun,pol que esta llorando

Juan:EEEH,por nada,por cierto señor sakamokos,el señor que lo compro,donde esta?

Sakamokos:dijo que ilia por una hambulguesa al pumpel nick[quien no conosca el pumper nick,era un mcdonald's de los 90s]

Juan:muchas gracias señor sakamokos,que le valla bien[se va hasta una parada de taxis]TAXI[se sube al taxi]

Viejo del taxi:si pibe,adonde te llevo?

Juan:al pumper nick porfavor

Viejo del taxi:dale pibe[y lo lleva]

¿?Hola,si ven esto vengo a mostrarles este producto:

Se llama "iron black" y es un perfume 100% fino y hecho de saliva de negros esclavos africanos con descendencia sidosa,el lugar donde se aplica es en la axila,en la v gina y en partes olorosas del ano para darles un olor y sabor a chocolate wonka,si quieren solicitar uno,manden "orto" al 888-2341-xxx y se les mandara el producto solicitado,con un costo de 45.9 pesos argentinos y una IVA de 5 pesos para los planes de la asignacion por hijo,muchas gracias por su atencion.

JP001:...da fak?bueno,sigamos con la historia

15 minutos despues

Juan:muchas gracias señor,aca tiene[le da su paga]nos vemos

En eso juan se encuentra una camioneta gigante,que contenia muchas decoraciones

juan:...ojala sean ellos[entra al pumper y ve en la fila para comer helados a un hombre de menos de 45 años]

¿?:si hola,quiero un sundae y un mcflurry con pedasitos de oreo

Mujer que atiende:disculpe señor,eso se compra en el mcdonalds,nosotros solo tenemos helado "cancerigeno" que trae frutilla mezclada con agua villadelsur y un poquito de excremento de caballo[mmm ke rikolino]

¿?:mmm,ok deme uno[se va a sentar a una mesa y en eso aparece el prota]

Juan:jefe?es usted?

Jefe:O.o sos vos juan?como creciste

Juan:SI JEFE,COMO LE VA?[estrecha su mano y el lo abraza]

Jefe:yo bien,compre el terreno del chino que habia serca de tu casa,y tenia pensado hacer de vuelta la pizzeria

juan:y los animatronics?

Jefe:ellos estan guardados en unas cajas,pero no estan en el camion,hoy los iban a poner en la pizzeria

Juan:ya veo,ok jefe,podria pedirle de vuelta el puesto de

Jefe:es tuyo,siempre va a ser tuyo,porque de todos los guardias de seguridad,vos fuiste y seras el mejor[qye alentador,como me gustaria que me dijeran algo parecido]

Juan:muchas gracias jefe,mmm,podriamos ir a la pizzeria?

Jefe:si,espera que termino el helado[lo termina]ok vamos[salen del pumper y se suben al camion]

Juan:le tengo que avisar a malena que consegui trabajo

Jefe:espera,estas de novio con malena?

Juan:NO,pe-perdon pero,ella es mi amiga y estoy viviendo con ella,pero ella tiene novio,y me dijo que si no conseguia trabajo me corria de la casa

Jefe:uuuuh,golpe bajo entonces,por suerte me encontraste,no?

Juan:si,me salvo el pellejo,gracias

Jefe:de nada[aprieta el acelerador y van hacia la pizzeria]

Mientras tanto,en la plaza

Malena,alex y alejo estaban en su paseo,pero entonces le llega un mensaje a malena

Malena:?tengo un mensaje de juan

Alejo:ojala que haya obtenido trabajo,me da mucha pena el boludo ese.

Alex:tenes razon ale,pero aunque nos odiemos con el alma,no quiero que mi hermana lo mande a la calle

Malena:chi-chicos,juan consiguio laburo[con cara de "WTF?"]

Ambos boludos:enserio?genial,y cual es?

Malena:no se lo van a creer,pero consiguio trabajo de guardia de seuridad en Freddy Fazbear Pizza...otra vez

Ambos boludos:QUE?PERO LA PIZZERIA LA HABIAN SACADO Y HABIAN PUESTO UN CHINO

Malena:resulta que el chino cerro y el jefe de la pizzeria compro el lugar para poner la misma pizzeria

Ambos boludos:que loco,y podemos ir?

Malena:esperen que juan me respondio"si el par de masoquistas piden ir,tienen que regalarme 3 gift card de 50 dolares en amazon,ñe mentira,tienen que besarse enfrente mio"

tonto y retonto:WTF?PRIMERO AUTOCHUPARME LA PIJA ANTES QUE ESO

Malena:escribio otro mensaje -_- "traigo helado"

Tonto y retonto:...ok vamos a ir

Malena:tengo que avisarle a hiara,que ella extraña hablar con los animatronics...y pintarse las uñas con bonnie

Mientras tanto,en la casa de malena se encontraban los noviecitos arreglando sus habitaciones,pero en eso,le llega un mensajito a Hiara

Hiara:...ojala que sea juan diciendo que ya consiguio trabajo,me da mucha lastima

Elias:igualmente amor,el pobre siempre nos ayudo,y nunca pidio nada a cambio,pero ahora tenemos que apoyarlo y rezar porque haya conseguid[no termina la frase porque hiara lo interrumpe]

Hiara:...es malena...dice que juan...volvio...a...conseguir el trabajo de guardia de seguridad en...freddy fazbear pizza

Mientras tanto "mientras tanto" el prota llegaba a la pizzeria,a las 10 de la noche[que sutil soy para las horas ekizde] y veia como todo estaba ya armado,pero de repente ve el escenario y ve a un maldito osito de mierda,un conejo que gusta de un tal dante en otro fic[referencia everywhere vieja] y...un lugar vacio

Juan:...si no hubiera jugado FNaf 2 no hubiera sabido que pasaria esto y estaria muy sorprendido,gracias scott

Scott:de nothing juan

Juan:Wtf?bueno[se acuerda que en el juego los viejos estaban ehos mierda],jefe,me diria donde estan los viejos animatronics?

Jefe:por supuesto juan,estan en el "parts and service"

Juan:gracias[sale corriendo,llega a la puerta del partes y servicios y la abre,dejando ver a un freddy echo mierda,un bonnie con un brazo,una pierna y sin cara,un foxy echo mierda,una sugar sin un ojo,y,lo mas doloroso para el,una chica sin brazos,echa miercoles y con la boca rota]CHICOS[ellos giran la vista hacia la puerta]"llorando"los extrañe,LOS EXTRAÑE[se lanza a llorar con ellos]que les paso?"sniff sniff"chicos...no saben como los extrañe

Bonnie:y este quien carajos es?

Freddy:no se,pero debe conocernos ya que nos saludo y se largo a llorar[wtf?]

Juan:que dicen chicos?que,no se acuerdan de mi?soy su amigo juan[el prota estaba sorprendido,tanto tiempo habia pasado que se olvidaron?

Foxy:quien te conoce marinero?[con cara del atendedor de boludos]

Juan:Nadie se acuerda de mi?[se acerca a chica]chica,vos te acordas de mi,no?

Chica:...no te conosco,fuera[el prota sentia que su corazon se rompia,como las otras 500 veces que dije eso en el fic]

Juan:0.0,diganme que es una broma,porfa-porfavor[se queda en el medio llorando]

Sugar:...juan,veni afuera,quiero hablar con vos

Juan:sugar?vos te acordas de mi?[sugar le hace seña para que valla rapido]ok "sniff sniff"[sale del area y empieza a caminar con la gata,hasta que llegan a la cueva pirata y ven a mangle y endo 2]

Sugar:que bueno que estas aca,te extrañamos

Juan:se nota,que carajos pasa con ellos?

Mangle:deja,yo te explico

Juan:y que carajos tendrian que explicarme?malditos sustitutos de mis amgos

Mini-endo(endo):JUAN TRANQUILO,SOMOS FOXY Y ENDO,ESTAMOS METIDOS EN EL CUERPO DE MANGLE Y MINI-ENDO[ante esto,juan se queda callado]se ve que en el viaje que hicimos en la camioneta,alguien nos cambio los chips de memoria y voz,a nosotros[los originales]nos cambiaron los chips con los de los toy

Juan:osea...que chica esta en el cuerpo de

Mangle(foxy):si...esta en el cuerpo de Toy Chica[el prota ya estaba con una vena en la frente]juan,que te pasa?

Sugar:se ve que no le gusto lo del cambio del cuerpo

Juan:...quien-quien fue el que cambio los chips?[el prota estaba que reventaba]

Mangle(foxy):fue...el hombre de morado[...oc mio...]

Juan:wtf?malena no era la mujer de morad[notemrmina la frase]

Mini-endo(endo):malena no era la unica de morado...hubo un guardia que sobrevivio a las 5 noches,pero no lo volvimos a ver hasta una semana atras,donde los originales estabamos en nuestras cajas adentro del camion,pero el jefe salio a comprar a un mcdonalds y el hombre de morado aprovecho para entrar en el camion y cambiarnos de chips[que historia]

Juan:dios...lo malo nunca acaba,por eso naruto nunca termina[chiste de anime,jejeje,eh,a no?no les gusto?ok...]pero,que paso con sugar?porque no le cambiaron el fic?

Sugar:porque yo iba en el asiento delantero,con el jefe

Juan:eso lo explica todo,pero,Gfreddy donde esta?

Gfreddy:justo atras tuyo[el prota se da la vuelta y ve a golden,muuuy serca de el,como cuando hace el jumpscare en el juego]

Juan:...ok,ya me traume,chicos,podriamos ir a ver a los "toy"?

Todos:ok[salen de la virgocueva y ven al jefe en la puerta]

Jefe:juan,tengo que salir un rato,porfavor no rompas nada

Juan:HEY,QUE CREE QUE TENGO 2 AÑETES?[el jefe lo ve seriamente]ok...[el jefe se va]ok[el prota se le acerca al "toy freddy"]freddy?bonnie?

Los 2:juan?sos vos?

Juan:NAAA,soy una alucinacion,SI SOY YO CHICOS[corre y los abraza]

Toy bonnie(Bonnie):te extrañamos maldito..

Toy freddy(Freddy):es verdad,no sabes cuanto nos alegrabamos de volver a esta ciudad,hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nos habian cambiado de cuerpo[hay tan pasivo el freddy]

Juan:y chica?[ante esto,los dos animatronics tuvieron una expresion un poco seria]

Toy freddy(Freddy):chica,esta..

Toy bonnie(Bonnie):en el baño,lamentandose por su nuevo cuerpo

Juan:...dejenmen ir solo...a verla[va caminando hasta el baño solo,y abre la puerta,dejando ver a toy chica(chica) llorando en un baño]...chica?

Toy chica(Chica):juampi?no-me-veas,es-estoy muy mal[ante esto,juan sigue caminando y llega hasta la puerta del bañito donde se metio "chica]

Juan:...porfavor,necesito verte[ante esto,abre la puerta y ve a una "chica",mas delgada y con un ,mmm,como decirlo?unos "pantis" como dirian mis amehuos los españoles,llorando]asi que solo por esto te encerraste a llorar linda[al escuchar lo ultimo,se sonroja un poco]

Toy chica(chica):Juan-juan-juan...JUAMPIII[se le avienta y lo abraza]TE-TE EXTRAÑE[el prota se sonroja,ah vamos,un hombre no se puede sonrojar?]...quisiera que nunca me hubieras visto asi."sniff sniff"

Juan:porque?creerias que no te seguiria queriendo?[ante esto,"chica" se queda muda]escuchame bien esto,aunque-estes-en-otro-cuerpo-no-dejaras-de-ser-la-linda-polluela-de-la-que-me-enamore[AWWW QUE LENDO TODO ESHO POR DIOX]siempre,repito,SIEMPRE,te voy a seguir queriendo[ante esto,"chica"queda muda,y,lo besa,y el prota,recuerda aquella vez en que la beso mientras preparaban pizza]

Toy chica(chica):...yo te extrañe mu-mucho,no podia vivir sin vos[Dioz,porque se me ocurriran esas escenas de pelicula romantica cuando escribo?estoy yorando,BUAAAAAAA]solo es-es que pense que no te gustaria en este cuerpo

Juan:mira chica:aunque ese cuerpo sea de la maldita copia barata que te reemplazo,no me importa,porque lo usas vos,y vos sos todo para mi[DIOS,EZTOI YORANDO,BUAA]

Toy chica(chica):te-te amo[porfin "chica" habia dicho lo que el prota habia querido escuchar desde que la conocio]

Juan:y yo a vos[la besa,de vuelta]

11:00

Juan:mmm,no cree que seria tiempo de salir,afuera?

Toy chica(chica):o-ok,vamos[salen y encuentran a todos menos los Toys en los cuerpos de los originales.]

Todos:Chica:porfin saliste del baño,estas bien?

Toy chica(chica):s-si,ahora que encontre a mi juampi estoy bien[y los noveos,tomados de la mano...diox como me deprime que mi propio oc este de novio]

Mangle(foxy):entonces,ya son novios confirmados?

Los 2:yes bitshes,nunca me senti tan feliz[se dan un beso,para confirmar el noviasgo]

Gfreddy:BUAAAAAH,KE LEEEEEEMDO,es-espero que sean fe-fe-felices ;) [dice el putaso]

Mangle(foxy):juan,ahi viene el jefe,mejor solta a "chica" porque no se que le entro,pero no quiere verte con otro animatronic que no sea chica,en su cuerpo

Juan:mushas gracias foxy,[se acerca a "chica" y le susurra]"perdoname pero despues te vuelvo a ver,te quiero ;)"[suelta a "chica" y llega el jefe,entonces juan se acerca al jefe y le dice]jefe,no le molestaria que yo valla a la heladeria de enfrente a comprar un kilo?

Jefe:no no impor,un momento,1 kilo?entonces van a venir tus amigos?

juan:sip,porfavor le pido,que ellos extrañaban a los animatronics

Jefe:...ok,solo porque sos el guardia de seguridad

Juan:gracias jefe,ahora vuelvo[se va a la heladeria y pide un helado]

Continuara...

JP001:BIEN BITSHES QUE LES PARECIO LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA?[el publico explotaba de lo bueno que fue el cap]JOYA,MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A TENER CONFIANZA Y SEGUIR CON EL FIC,SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO JP001,SALUDOS


	14. Chapter 14

JP001:Hoooooola bitshes,volvi al fic despues de un largo tiempo,y ahora les traigo el segundo cap de la 2da temp,MALDITA SEA,TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HALLAN ESCRITO 6 COMENTARIOS,la verdad,los amo,me hicieron sentir tan bien...era casi como ver al equipo de mis amores[river plate,si,soy gallina de corazon] ganarle al barca por la final del mundial de clubes[bueh,ya estoy exagerando pero es verdad lo que siento],bue,ya fue,dejemonos de parloteo y vallamos con el cap entitulad

julie-abril:ESPERA MALDITO PENDEJO,NO MOSTRASTE MI OC CTM

JP001:perdoname juli,bueno,ella me mando un oc,aca se los dejo:

nombre:julie

Fisico:alta de pelo castaño riza y ojos marron claro y tiene casi mucho busto[pajeros,a mi]

Edad:CRY CRY CRY,NO ME DIJO LA MUY ZO,DIGO,no me dijo,asi que temporalmente le pongo 20,ojala que acepte esa edad

Personalidad:alegra loca bipolar algo enojona cuando no consigue chocolate o coca cola[se le nota lo raro hasta desde 3 cuadras]

Pareja:springtrap [mas raro que la mier...]

JP001:BUENO,ese fue el oc,qsi que los dejo con el cap entitulado:

Cap 14:Oc everywhere y alguna que otra cosa mas

En la heladeria,se encontraba el prota pidiendo helado:

Juan:Hola,quiero un helado de un kilo

¿?:si chico,de que gusto?

Juan:de frutilla,pistacho,dulce de leche,jamaica,limon y de tamarindo[lol]

¿?:ok,lo queres con cucharas y conos?

Juan:sip,gracias[le paga y agarra el helado]

¿?:puedo preguntarte algo?vos sos el guardia de seguridad de la pizzeria?[el prota asciente,o como se escriba]es verdad que los animatronics no son matones?

Juan:hasta donde sé,nope[y de repente se le estira el cuello como el meme de tf2,fuck logic]

¿?:ah que bueno,yyy,crees que podria acompañarte en el turno?

Juan:mmm nose...

¿?:te agrego otro kilo mas de helado

Juan:mmm,okay,pero antes decime como te llamas y porque te gustan los animatronics.

¿?:bueno,mi nombre es julie, y pregunte eso porque yo soy fujoshi[mierda,el mundo se consume en fujoshis]y sigo FNaF desde que scott lo lanzo[fujoshis everywhere]ademas,me gusta musho springtrap :3[que malena pichot ni malena pichot,JULIE SEÑORES,JULIE{como veo que nadie entiende,dire que malena pichot es una "loca de mierda",y julie es fujoshi a los 20 y le gusta el wuonejo destripado}]

Juan:emm okay,entonces...vamos a la pizzeria que ya se hace tarde[van a la pizzeria]

Mientras tanto,en el auto del alejo...

Alejo manejaba su auto acompañado de malena,en el aciento delantero,Hiara, en el asiento trasero izquierdo,alex en el asiento trasero derecho y elias...en un aciento para bebes

Elias:todavia me pregunto porque seran tan hijos de puta?

Alejo y malena:ya te lo dijimos -_-,es por que planeamos tener un bebe[cupcake sugar,se que estas sorprendida pero,sugar,no llores por fav,Sugar deja de llorar porque me vas a hacer llor-llorar a mi,BUAAAAAAH]

Hiara:les va a salir pendejo el pibe...

Los novios:COMO CARAJO DIJISTE?[con una mirada asesina,dejando a hiara muuuuuy asustada]

Hiara:D-dije que oj-ojala que sal-sal-salga como la mad-madre[con un miedo que...IT'S OVER 9000]

Malena:≈_≈ok...

11:49

Juan estaba en la puerta de la pizzeria apunto de entrar con julie...PERO NO SIN LA PATADA HEREDADA DEL SANTO CHUCK

Juan:[rompe la puerta]LLEGO EL LECHEROOOO

Jefe:ya esta,les saco a los dos un 44% del salario

Juan:mierda

Julie:usted no me esta pagando,nisiquiera trabajo aca

Jefe:a si?entonces te contrato,te pago 200 pesos por semana,te redujo el sueldo un 50% y te despido[TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLTROLOLOL]

Julie:...ok,juan,donde decis que estan los animatronics?

Juan:estan en la virgocueva de mangle

Julie:virgo-cueva?...sos taringuero,no?

Juan:si,y mis razones de vivir son para estar con chica y vivir la vida como el gran comandante de taringa[Referencia a ricardo fort,Q.E.P.D]

Julie:mmm...okei,vamos a la "virgo cueva"

Ellos llegan a la virgocueva y ven a un mangle(foxy),un toyfreddy(freddy),una toychica(chica) y un toybonnie(bonnie) jugando al black jack

Mangle(foxy):Full,mirenlas y lloren

Toyfreddy(freddy):PORQUE ME ODIAS SEÑOR?PORQUE?[dice,viendo su maso]

Toychica(chica):mmm,no entiendo bien este juego[dice,viendo las cartas que le tocaron]

Toybonnie:CHINCHON YEAH MADAFAKAS[lol]MLG QUISCOPE SANRUDE DADSTORM 420 MLG

Mangle(foxy):idiota,estamos jugando al black jack,no al chinchon

Toybonnie(bonnie):...mierda

Juan:VOLVI MIERDA,Y CON 2 KILOS DE HELADO

Todos:y la tipa?

Juan:se llama julie,es una nueva amiga y queria conocerlos...sobretodo al springtrap

julie:hola!espero que podamos ser buenos amigos chicos

Todos:mucho gusto

Toybonnie(bonnie):espera,dijiste springtrap?aca no tenemos ningun springtrap

Toyfreddy(freddy):de echo,si,existe y esta guardado desde hace mucho

Mangle(foxy):y donde esta guardado ese tal "springtrap"?

ToyFreddy(freddy):Vengan[los lleva a todos a una sala secreta,que tenia una puerta con un letrero que decia "sorry,i droped my dorit,Digo,area restringida"aca esta tirado springtrap[de repente abre la puerta,y deja ver a un bonnie maltratado,dorado,echo mas mierda que la mierda,y con cara de asesino]

Springtrap:que quieren?

Toyfreddy(freddy):spring,soy yo,freddy,solo que me cambiaron mis chips con toy freddy

Springtrap:...ok,pero que vinieron a hacer?

Juan:venimos a sacarte de la habitacion esta[todos lo miran con cara de "da fak?"]perdon por no presentarme,soy juan,el guardia,y viendo la situqcion en la que estas,decidi que te dejaremos salir al backstage

Springtrap:ok,gracias

Juan:ademas,hay alguien que es tu "fan" y te quiere mucho[se corre y deja ver a julie,con su pelo castaño y su busto,ABSIWKANDOQNBSOLLAPPQNRO SKQOFNWOKCOWNFIWKFKENF...perdon,me exite]ella se llama julie,y te quiere...te quiere meter en la cama y no dejarte hasta que salga half life 3[U W0T M9]

Springtrap:y porque alguien querria a una copia barata de bonnie con color dorado,gusanos por todos los orificios y destruido?

Julie:cada gente tiene sus gustos,por ejemplo,bonnie quiere a Golden,juan quiere a chica,elrubius quiere a mangel,osea,hay amor para todo

Springtrap:...ok,vamos al backstage

Ya en el backstage

Juan:chicos,que opinan si dejo salir a los toy?

Julie:que ellos no son los toy?[apunta hacia los animatronics]

Juan:nope,veras,resulta que "el hombre de morado" o sepa quien sea ese pelotudo,cambio los chips de memoria y los chips de voz de los animatronics originales cambiandolos por los de los toy

Julie:aaah,osea,entonces chica esta en el

Juan:si,esta en el cuerpo de ls toy-puta,pero no me importa nada,la amo y la seguire amando aunque este en el cuerpo de Wall-e[A ESO SE LE LLAMA AMOR,APLAUDAN FICTIONERS APLAUDAN]

Toychica(chica):AWWWW[le da un beso en la mejilla]

Gfreddy:que bello es el hamor[agarra a "bonnie" y se lo lleva a sepa el comandande donde...]

Juan:mmm,chica[ella lo mira]me regalas un cupcake?

Toychica(chica)seras mi novio y todo pero NADIE TOCA MIS CUPCAKES[juan la mira con carita kawaii]...ok,pero solo uno

Juan:AWW YEAH[salta de la alegria por lo del cupcake]

Mientras tanto,alejo y su banda

Alejo:ya llegamos

Hiara,Elias y alex:ZZZZZZZ

Aejo:malena,deja que yo me encargo[toma aire]UN PINTAUÑAS AGARRADO POR UNA LINCESA DE PELO SUMAMENTE-RARO[{Referencia a un cap de one piece}y de repente,los 3 chanchitos despiertan]

Hiara:pintauñas?

Elias:lincesa?

Alex:pelo raro?

Alejo:listo,ya esta male

Malena:-_-ok,vamos a la pizzeri

Alejo:tengo sueño,podriamos terminar el cap?

JP001:tus deseos son ordenes

Continuara

JP001:bueno,fue un poco corto,pero es que estos dias me enganche mucho con el Mk9 de pc[encima con todo al minimo lo juego ;(]y no tuve tiempo para pensar en la historia,pero les prometo que el siguiente sera largo,lo juro

Reviews:

Biohazard2015:mierda,cambio la skin de alex,asi que paso a mostrar la edicion de la skin:

Pelo corto color azul con puntas rojas como el pony de the living tombsone

Capucha que le tapa la cara y nunca jamas nadie sabra que carajo tiene en la cara[MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA]

ArgDubstep47:Me alegro de que te haya gustado,que te valla bien 3

NicoleKawaii:llo tamviem the hamo 3,gracias por el review

Julie-abril:Ojala la vida me de golosinas y una mini-chica de peluche,como la del prize corner en el FNaF 2,saludos y que estes bien 3

Cupcake Sugar:andabas muy desaparecida,pero bueh,no te puedo obligar a vivir en mi fic :v,gracias por el review 3

EliasUzumaki:obviamente lo voy a seguir,nunca le faltare el respero a mis lectores-fans porque sho los amo mas de lo que ellos me haman 3,gracias por el review

Y bueno,cualquier cosa,MP,asi que se despide su servidor,JP001 3


	15. Chapter 15

JP001:muy buenas a todos,gente de youtuDIGO,buenas mis pequeños lectores,hoy les traigo el 3er cap de la 2da temp,asi que sin mas,el cap entitulado:

Cap 15:un cap de mierda y medio rikholino ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Malena:voy a tocar la puerta,vos trae a los pelotudos estos[llega a la puerta y le abre cierta chica nueva del fic]hola?

Julie:hola!me llamo julie,vos quien sos?

Malena:yo soy malena,la antigua guardia de seguridad[de repente llega alejo con ciertos dormilones,amarrados a una soga]el es alejo,mi novio,y ellos son hiara,elias y mi hermano alex

Alejo:no sean irrespetuosos,saluden[los 3 seguian tratando de dormir]ok,no me dejan otra opcion[de repente saca su celular y pone un clip de sonido,donde sonaba una porno]

Los 3 pelotudos de siempre:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) khe rikolini eze zomidho

Alejo:Dale pedasos de aborto,saluden como la gente

Los 3 pelotudos:hola musho gusto

Julie:bueno,quieren entrar?

Todos:ok[entran]

la virgobanda llegaba al backstage,donde se encontraban,"freddy" peleandose con "foxy","bonnie" sepa marito baracus donde estara,springtrap y sugar conversando de la vida y juan y "chica","hablando"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Juan:MUSHASHOS COMO LOS EXTRAÑE[de repente va corriendo hacia su "familia" y le roba el bolso malena,revisando todas las boludeces que tenia en el bolso]

Malena:HEY HIJO DE PUTA,DEVOLVEME MI MALDITO BOLSO[pero juan no le hacia caso]

Juan:haber...un condon,un consolador,unos tampones,unas toallitas always,un,UNA FOTO DEL RAP DE MAINCRA?

Malena:DAME MI BOLSO ESCROTO DE MIERDA

Juan:...[se lo da]mucho interné por hoy

Alejo:una foto del rap de maincra?enserio?

Malena:despues te explico

Hiara:juan,que haces con los toy?

Juan:larga historia,ahora se la cuento

Ahi estaban todos,escuchando el relato de juan,bueh,no todos,porque alex se habia puesto unos auriculares medio invisibles y estaba escuchando darude-sandstorm[u w0t m9,G3t r3kt]

11:58

Juan:y eso fue lo que paso[nadie podia creer lo que habia contado juan]

Alejo:todavia no entiendo...

Malena:es muy dificil de entender...

Hiara:nunca escuche algo que no pudiera entender...

Elias:la verdad no entendi nada de lo que dijiste...

Alex:ME COMI UNA SALCHIPAPA Y QUE COSA TAN SABRO,un momento,de que estan hablando?

Todos:no podemos entender...POR QUE CARAJOS METISTE EN EL MEDIO DEL RELATO UNA PROPAGANDA DE CONDONES SABOR VAINILLA?[lol]

Juan:...nose[todos se daban facepalms por escuchar tal respuesta]igual,como ya ven,a sugar no le paso nada,encontramos a sprigtrap,ahora mi hamor esta en el cuerpo de la toy puta,siguen jodiendo todos con los hashtag #noerapenal y #niunamenos y compre helado

de repente,llega el jefe y le dice a juan:

Jefe:juan,ya casi es media noche,asi que me voy llendo[le entrega las llaves]

Juan:ok jefe,nos vemos[el jefe se va y juan dice]bueno...vamos a liberar a los "toy"?

Todos:ok

Llegan al parts and service y encuentran a los mamahuevos de los toy,en el cuerpo de los old

old Freddy(toy freddy):chicos,ese no es el lloron de hace unas horas?

old Bonnie(toy bonnie):si,es el,que queres lloron?

Juan:miren,yo no quiero pelear con ustedes,solo quiero decirles que "el hombre de morado" les cambio el chip con los old,asi que ustedes estan ahi por eso

old Chica(toy chica):y que carajos hacemos?te aplaudimos?[esa actitud de emo resentido,da cancer :v]

Juan:esa es una razon mas de porque eleji a chica en ves de a este pedaso de ojalata emo

old Foxy(mangle):hay dios alguien que me corte con una motosierra que ya no aguanto esto!

Juan:le harias un favor al mundo,pero ahora estas en el cuerpo del capitan foxy,asi que no jodas mas

sugar:no hay alguna forma de cambiar los chips?

Juan:hasta donde yo se,no

Alex:esperen...yo conosco al hijo de un mecánico

Juan:si?y como se llama?

Alex:se llama matias,y es medio rarito,osea,tiene 17 y le gusta mucho el dobste' y sabe bailar

Juan:mm ok,no me dirias cuanto le miden los pies,la cera que tiene en las orejas o cuando nacio tambien?[sarcasmo]

Alex:nope,solo eso era,no hacia falta el sarcasmo

Juan:ok...alguien quiere helado?

12:15

Juan:que rikolino es este helado ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alex:sobretodo el dulce de leche,no se porque pero es muy zukhulemto

Elias y hiara:si 'cagandose de risa' es muy-muy rico el dul-dulce de lech,JAJAJAJAJSJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJANAJA

Alejo:de que se rien tanto?

hiara:Es-es que,eso no es dulce de leche...lo que pasa es que,ELIAS SE CAGO ENCIMA DEL HELADO[LOL]

Alex ?

Elias:QUE ME CAGUE ENCIMA DEL DULCE DE LECHE QUE COMISTE[LOL x2]

Alex:...TE MATO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA[salta a lo spiderman y casi agarra a elias,pero juan lo detiene]SOLTAME PELOTUDO

juan:tranquilizate maricon,solo fue una bro

Alex:TE PARECE UNA BROMA COMERTE LA MIERDA DE UN PELOTUDO?

Juan:la verdad,un poco si

Malena:como lo hicieron?

Hiara:Ag-agarramos una cuchara amarilla y con ella aplastamos el sorete en el lugar del dulce de AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAKAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Malena:a-amarilla?[dice,y ve su cuchara,viendo que es de color amarillo]dios mio...

"bonnie":la verdad,nunca entendere la mente humana

Se escucha un "hello" proveniente del conducto derecho

Juan:vino la pedofilia de la pizzeria[alumbra al conducto derecho y ve al niñito del globo español]

BB:hola guardia,quiere un globito?estan a mitad de precio

Juan:volvete a la caja de donde saliste,que aca hay gente grande mirando porno[yaoming]

BB:porfis guardia,no molestare y me quedare en una esquina

Juan:•_•ok,pero no molestes

BB:YAAAY

2:00 am

Juan:ajsiwlnsqJjahajaksbfjoabfiakhsofnkdlrgkfkeirifnekfkenxnjfkndbfifnrncidkgjcoekcni[que carajo le pasa?]rofkgiodnckeoxpspañxlmxk[enserio,ya me esta asustando]fiapxneiqppwofkdnfkfoqnxksojoskcfkkdiofMAINCRA[el retrasado estaba cantando el rap de mainkra]YEAAAAH MADAFAKEES[termina y todos se quitan los tapones]

los animatronics:muchas gracias por los tapones para las orejas malena

Malena:si...para las orejas

"foxy":y que mierdera cancion es esa?

"Freddy":parecia como si te estuvieran violando 3 negros a la vez

"Chica":dios mio,creo que estoy sorda

Juan:hay por favor chicos,todos saben que canto muy bien[dice,con cara de "aguante el paco vieja"]

Alex:por dios,no hay nada mas que hacer juan?estaes escena es una mierda

Juan:no es mi culpa,el pelotudo del creador no tiene tantas neuronas como para escribir

JP001:CASHA PUTO,ES QUE TENGO MUSHO SUEÑO,ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO A LAS 4 Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA BOLUDO

Juan:...ok por donde ibamos?

Malena:creo que me voy a dormir,hasta las 6[se duerme]

Alex:yo pense que seria divertido estar en freddy pizza pero al final es mas aburrido que armar forobardo en taringa

"freddy":hay ya callate estupido,si no te gusta andate a tu casa a ver porno

Alex:y quien te hablo a vos?pedaso de ojalata,ojala que te reciclen y te den forma de tacho de basura para baño

"freddy":almenos soy conocido y el mundo me quiere,no como vos que no te quiere ni tu muñeca inflable

Alex:REPETIME ESO WINNIE THE POOP

"Freddy":METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS Y DEJA DE MOLESTAR A MI PIZZERIA HIJO DE PUTA

y asi,se armo bardo,todos estaban aburridos,malena se durmio,alejo se quedo escuchando a darudesandstorm,hiara y elias comian helado como si no hubiera mañana,freddy y alex discutian,foxy estaba jugando al poker con endo,ballon boy agarro la tablet de malena y busco "como se hacen los bebes" en internet,y el buscador lo redirigio a p0rnhub y lo que vio no era nada bonito,bonnie y Gfreddy estaban en el comandante sepa donde,y juan se acerca a "chica"

Juan:linda noche,no?rodeado de boludos,virgenes,osos yogui,sonic con un esqueleto jugando al poker y con la chica a la que admiras[dice,repitiendo lo del cap 7{a decir verdad ni me acuerdo cual cap xd}]

"chica":t-todavia me acuerdo de ese mom-momento en aue me dijiste eso[se acercan mas y mas,pero juan para y le susurra]

Juan:seguime[a lo que el y ella se van sin hacer ruido,y llegan a los baños]

"chica":que-que hacemos aca en el baño?

JP001:ATCHUNG!MODO ROMANTICO:ON

Juan:[corre y la besa,si,asi como lo piensan lectores,un beso francés]digamos,que aunque seas un animatronic,te amo,y nunca me voy a separar de vos[de repente la empieza a besar apasionadamente y todas esas mierdas que inventan las fujoshis]

JP001:la verdad,me da asco escribir lemon,asi que les dejo esa parte para su imaginacion,solo piensen que parece la escena de shrek is love en la que shrek(juan) le hace "algo" a ellis(chica) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),y uds se preguntaran,como carajo la va a c0j3r si la animatronic no tiene ningun "agujero",asi que yo les digo que,solo usen la "imaginacion"

15 min despues

Un juan tirado en el piso,con una "chica" alado suyo,abrazados con una frazada que aparecio magicamente tapandolos,( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Juan:te amo

"chica":y yo a vos

Mientras tanto,en la sala de seguridad

5 am porque si.

Alex:Y YO TE DIGO QUE CHICHARITO LE GANA DE TAQUITO A FRESSI

"freddy":Y YO TE DIGO QUE MESSI LE PARTE EL CULO A CHICHARITO

malena:zzzzzz

"Bonnie":donde estaran juan y chica?

Gfreddy:dejamelo a mi[se desvanece y va hacia el baño,porque pensaba que estarian ahi,y estaba en lo cierto,porque vio a juan y "chica" tapados por la frazada magica]jujujuj,no se si contarlo o dejarlo en secreto[y penso,una centesima de segundo]ñe mejor lo cuento[les saca una foto,se desvanece de vuelta y llega a la sala de seguridad]OIGAN TODOS[de repente todos lo miran]JUAN Y CHICA ESTAN TIRADOS EN EL PISO DEL BAÑO,TAPADOS POR UNA FRAZADA MAGICA[esto deja impaktados a todos]

MALENA:WHAT

Hiara:THE

Elias y alejo:FUCK?

Alex:UNA FRAZADA MAGICA?

Sugar:ESE ES MI AMIGO JUAN

Hiara:BUAAAH PUDIERON TENER RELACIONES TRANQUILAMENTE Y SHO NO PUEDO PORQUE A MI NOVIO LE DA MIEDO EL COMPROMISO

Elias:...;-(

Malena:bueno,el punto es que hicieron algo,asi que,vallamos esperando ver un pollito corriendo de aca para alla en la pizzeria

"Foxy":el bucanero consiguio el hamor...y yo todavia no encuentro el tesoro del pirata,maldita sea la bidah

"Endo":tranquilo foxy,veamos one piece un rato haber si se te quitan las ganas de suicidarte

Julie:enserio?con un animatronic?este fic ya esta empezando a perder el sentido...pero como dice el rubiuh "APROVECHA EL BUG"[Y de pronto,agarra a springtrap y se lo lleva a lo ohcuritoh,ademas de que se pudo esuchar un "meteme todo tu cacharro con gusanos en mi agujero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"]

Bb:que es el agujero de la mujer?

Hiara:luego te mostramos[suspira]cuando va a acabar este cap?

JP001:ahora mismo

Continuara

JP001:dios,me dio musho asco escribir esas "cosas" y creo que nunca mas lo escribire,me traume,asi que diganme en los reviews si les gusto el "mini-lemon" que puse.

reviews:

BioHazard2015:ok,musho cambio,entonces definitivamente,te llevas mal con los 3 freddy,con juan[porque es mi decision,problem?] Y nada mas,ok,gracias por el review 3

Cupcake Sugar:tienes novio desde que cree este fic y me escribiste tu primer review ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),na mentira,si es que entendi bien tu review,te digo que si tuviera novia,dejaria de escribir este fanfic y saldria al mundo real a buscar trabajo,y haria hasta lo imposible con una chica que vive a en cordoba[medio cerca de donde vivo] que tiene casi mi edad,y que le gusta FNaF ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),conoce a malena pichot,le gusta la relacion de la julie y el sprintra' y es fan del mas grande,la verda,me gustaria que fueras mi nov...OH MIERDA,QUE ACABO DE DECIR?MIERDA,YA TODO ESTA ESCRITO,OH MY GAD,O MAI GAHD,PUTAH BIDAH,SOLO EL COMANDANTE PODRIA SALVARME DE ALGO AS

Ricardo Fort:BASTA CHICOS,YA FUE MUCHO FNAF,ME DESPIDO DE PARTE DE JP001 Y HASTA LA PROXIMA 3


	16. Chapter 16

jp001:muy buenas linces ibericos de la afamada cumbre del monte epileptico de fanfiction,hoy vengo medio alegre porque fui a comprar una leche "la serenisima"[solo los argentinos entienden] y porque fui a revisar el perfil de mi autora favorita SoFiLeXa[si,yo siempre reviso varias veces los perfiles de mis fictioners favoritos] y me encuentro con lo que decia "edad:14" y lo de "novio:nadie me quiere",de repente,me pienso "mmm,venezuela quedara lejos de argentina?ya fue,me tomo un micro :D"Saben porque digo eso?porque la diferencia de edad no es tanta ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),y el estado tampoco[sho toy solito,no tengo nada a mi lado mas que una botella de pepsi]veo lo de que "extraña a su padre"Q.E.P.D,yo vivo algo asi,pero mi viejo esta vivo D:,y nunca me visita ni nada ;(,sigo bajando y veo lo de que extraña la epoca en que los hombres decian"espere que le abro la puerta del coche señorita" y no esta en la que dicen"subi wacha,tenmo ke yegar al tok al bolich"y me acorde de que sho soy mas educado que la mierda,que sigo el consejo de Sanji-san de "morir por una dama"[ya se,medio jeropa soy pero ña]y despues de ver todas esas cosas en comun pense "mmm,YA SE,LE VOY A PREGUNTAR SI QUIERE SER MI AMIGA[no jodo,enrealidad pense asi ;)]y bueno,cualquier cosa "lexa"[asi le gusta que le digan]respondeme si queres ser mi amiga o alguna cosa mas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°),bue,lo dicho dicho esta,y el cap de hoy entitulao':

Cap 16:noticia famosa y cap corto

Todos estaban tremendamente locos por lo dicho por Gfreddy,juan y "chica" habian hecho "robofilia",y hubo tanto furor por ese comentario,que hiara le pregunto a Gfreddy si habia sacado fotos,el asiente,ella saco su telefono,le pidio a Gfreddy que le enviara la foto por bluetooth,y la subio a twitter,facebook,taringa,google+,steam,youtube y toda red social que existiera con el hashtag #DiganSIaLaRobofilia,y a los pocos minutos,ese hashtag fue furor en toda red social conocida

Hiara:..soy malota[se pone en pose de "like a sir"]haber,fijemonos en la gran T[entra a taringa con la cuenta de juan y ve millones de mensajes diciendo algo como "uh la bardeaste lince,denunciado" "encerio tantas ganas de ponerla tenias?denunciado" "con un robot?na te ganaste el rango diamond lince,denunciado" "encima con un animatronic del fainaiafreis,herni es mas macho que vos lince,denunciado" y al leer esas cosas,hiara se cagaba de risa]

Malena:enserio?con ella en ese traje?la verdad tenia muchas ganas de "cancelar su cuenta de taringa"[chiste taringuero,porque todos los taringueros son virgenes :v]

Alejo:esto no tiene nada que ver pero,alex?

Alex:khe pashah

Alejo:seguis sintiendo sabor a mierda?[alex pone cara de "no me jodas que ya tuve suficiente" y se va a la mierda]

Elias:creo que la manaos con pitusas que comi antes de venir lo irritaron[lol]

Mientras tanto,en el backstage se encontraban los toy conversando

"toy freddy":escuche risas de la sala de seguridad

"toy bonnie":deben ser esos humanos idiotas

mangle:maldita sea,no soporto escucharlos,puedo ir a matarlos?

Mini-endo:no lo se,a mi me estan empezando a caer bien[todos lo miran]que?no pueden caerme bien unos humanos a los que recien conozco?

"toy chica":si,pero[de repente,siente un escalofrio entre las piernas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]O.o,que carajo fue eso?

todos:que fue que?

"toy chica":senti algo entre las piernas

"toy bonnie":que yo sepa el periodo solo le llega a los humanos[ante este comentario,recibe una patada de "toy chica"]ok,no se que es lo que te pasa

"toy chica":n-no le estaran haciendo nada a mi cuerpo?

Todos menos ella:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"toy chica":NO MALPIENSEN MALDITA SEA,debe ser por la calor que me siento asi,mejor sigamos en la soledad

Mientras tanto "mientras tanto",los dos tortolos estaban durmiendo,pero entonces juan se levanta

Juan:la puse...LA PUSE...JAJAJAJA SIIII AHORA VOY A PODER IMPONER RESPETO FRENTE A TODO TARINGUERO MUAJAJAJAJA[pero entonces,"chica" abria los ojos]

"chica":decias algo amor?

Juan:nop...nada[a lo que ella,cierra los ojos y continua,durmiendo?es un animatronic,pero igual en mi fic no existe el limite de la logica]-suspira- creo que es hora de levantarme

Mientras tantas cosas pasaban,volvemos a la sala de seguridad

Hiara:donde carajo estara juan?digo,ya tendria que estar ac[pero de repente,entra juan]

Juan:volvi[se pone en pose del taunt del medic en tf2]y ya no soy virgen[de repente,un humo magico aparece y unas palomas magicamente salen volando,como cierto taunt]

Malena:como estas juan?agitaron el bote?

Juan:MALENA...si

Hiara:HAY MI AMIGO YA ES UN HOMBRE[se para para abrazarlo,pero entonces todos notan a un "amiguin" despertandose]what the?

todos:O.o...carajo,ya me traume

Juan:eso...es un efecto secundario despues de "mojar"[yaoming]

BB:que significa "mojar"?

Juan:emm,es,uhh,[piensa en como decirselo a un niñito animatronic]es una tecnica que usan los piraras al saquear un barco[ante esto,"foxy" se acuerda de que cuando un pirata saquea el barco de otro,obligan a los que saquearon a tirarse al agua y "mojarse"]

"Foxy":[pensando]que astuto marinero

BB:WOW FOXY,me enseñarias a "mojar"?[ante esto todos se cagan de risa]

Todos:"cagandose de risa"foxy,pe-pederasta

BB:que es pederasta?

"foxy":no es nada ballon boy,ven a la cueva de la mangel y te enseño que es mojar

6AM G3T R3KT

La virgobanda se despedia de los animatronics,pero nadie veia a "chica"

Malena:que carajos le hiciste a "chica" juan?

Juan:como diria el indio solari,"un poco de amor frances"

Hiara:al final,toda la vida sabiendo que eras un virgotudo que moriria solo sentado en la computadora,y ahora estas hecho un hombre

Juan:y si,a mi no me llaman "alex"

Alex:ahora te metes conmigo gordo teton y tirapedos?

Juan:almenos la puse,cosa que vos ni en 1987 vidas vas a hacer

Alex:DEJA DE JODERME PORQUE TE PUEDO METER UNA PATADA EN TU CULITO QUE TE DEJARA GRITANDO POR UNA SEMANA

Juan:HABER,INTENTALO FORRO DE MIERDA

Alejo:hay dios,estos nunca cambian,no?

Elias:creo que no

Hiara:opino lo mismo

Malena:bueno,quien quiere ir al pumper nick?

Continuara

JP001:BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE[3 horas despues]EEEEEEEENO,este fue el cap

Hombre del publico:SOS UN FORRO,MAS CORTO QUE MI MANI FUE EL CAPITULO

JP001:wtf?

Mujer del publico:DEJA DE ACOGOTAR EL GANSO Y HACE LOS CAPS MAS LARGOS HIJO DE PUTA

JP001:emm

Pibe del grupo:TE DIJE QUE QUEREMOS SHAOI

JP001:pero cerra el ogt pendejo putaso,anda a ver a vergueta69 y a guilirecs

Publico:PUTO DE MIERDA,HACE MAS CAPS O SINO TE VAMOS A MATAR LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO

JP001:...ok,el siguiente,lo juro por mi cuenta de T,VA A SER LARGO LOCO,ahora los reviews:

Cupcake sug,a no para,no esta?what?[me tiro en un rincon]"lloro"mi-mi mejor seguidora,mi m-mejor amiga online,mi-mi LINDA SEGUIDORA SUGAR

Juan:tranquilo viejo,ya va a aparecer,note pongas a mariconear solo porque no te escribio en 2 caps

JP001:VOS NO ENTENDES NADA DE LA VIDA BOLUDO DE MIERDA...BUAAAAAAA

Juan:como sea,me voy a descanzar

animalito misterioso y salvaje desconocido que vive en mi mente:bueno, creo que yo voy a tener que decir los reviews,ya que el maricon JP se puso a llorar porque su revieweadora o como se escriba ya no escribio reviews,asi que,vamos a responder reviews con las respuestas de JP:

Nicole kawaii:no lo prometo amihua,porque como me dijo un amigo mio hace mucho tiempo[ibh3 cuando le mande mi OC para su fic]no esperes que lo ponga tan rapido,porque necesito crear un espacio chino-japo-koreano de la 8va dimension de los xlurgasx ¿),saludos

Julie-abril:supe todo eso porque,Yo,Soy...TU PADRE/NOVIO/AMIGO/HERMANO/CONOCIDO/FICTIONER FAVORITO/PSICOLOGO MENTAL ¿),sho lo se todo,saludos

Natali:IUJUUUU NUEVA SEGUIDORA SIIII,cada uno a su gusto,chica es mi personaje favorito solo por el simple echo de que HORNEA PIZZA!ademas,no me gusto tanto que el creador pusiera a toy chica tan "femenina"[porque mitad de los niños que juegan FNaF2 tienen un encuentro cercano con "manola" y los fanarts],y te ayudo con el curso de ingles on-line,se dice "SpringTrap" y se pronuncia "esprintrap",y una cosa mas,nunca jugue a ningun juego de the walking dead,nunca me llamo la atencion,asi que posiblemente o lo suba,saludos

Y bueno eso fue todo,se despide de parte de JP001 el animalito misterioso y salvaje desconocido que vive en la mente del JP,saludos


	17. Chapter 17

JP001:haber[revisando los reviews]te matare,te violare,te amare ¿),wt?millones de puteadas en los reviews,PORQUE SEÑOR?PORQUE?[se va a un rincon y empieza a llorar]BUAAAAA NO SABEN LO QUE ES TENER 1 SOLA NEURONA ACTIVA Y PENSAR EN UNA HISTORIA AL MISMO TIEMPO

Juan:me estoy cansando de hablarte ya que soy un personaje ficticio que nunca existio,pero,no crees que te mandan esos reviews porque no haces lo que te piden?

JP001:y que carajo puedo hacer sho?millones de OC me llegan cada dia y me es dificil ponerlos porque pense que la historia no tendria mas de 3 follows,pero ya fue[tomo aire]ARGDUBSTEP Y NICOLEKAWAII,HOY PONGO SUS OC ASI QUE DEJEN DE INCHARME LAS PTAS PELOTAS,na mentira,hoy pongo sus oc,pero es que necesito un poco de tiempo para las historias y todo eso,ya que ultimamente pongo los oc muy rapido[osea,1 cada 2 segundos]pero igual,le voy a pedir ayuda al todo poderoso ricardo fort para que me ayude,asi que sin mas,el cap entitulado:

Cap 17:

despues de pasar la 1ra noche en la pizzeria,la virgobanda estaba desayunando galletitas,papafritas y todo eso,pero,juan no estaba,el estaba en su habitacion jugando al FNaF 1 recordando viejos tiempos,pero entonces hiara abre la puerta y le habla

Hiara:estamos desayunando,no queres venir?

Juan:gracias,pero no tengo hambre

Hiara:enserio?mira que trajimos pizza

Juan:...ok ahora voy

Un rato mas tarde

Juan llegaba a la mesa y se encotraba con que todos los asientos estaban ocupados

Malena:alex,baja los pies de esa silla

Alex:porque?me duelen los pies

Malena:alex no te lo repito mas

Juan:no no deja malena,yo me voy a caminar[agarra una pizza]que les valla bien y espero que te agarre cancer alex[se va]

Malena:que hijueputa que sos alex

Alex:porque?me dolian los pies,no podia dejarlos en la silla?

Malena:…

Mientras tanto dolor,juan estaba caminando en maincra y en eso se encontro un,DIGO,estaba caminando en la calle pero en eso se cruza a un grone[si,ya vuelve la negrada de la dekada ganada]

Negro mas negro que la oscuridad transferido de Africa con ebola:EH ´ATO NHOZ DHECYS LA ORHA¿

Juan:no loco,no tengo hora,porque no le preguntas a otro pelotudo?que yo ya tuve demasiado[y seguia su camino,pero entonces el negro lo seguia]no entendes o los gritos de tu jermu cuando pare 2 pibes a la vez te dejo sord[en eso el grone de Africa saca un cuchillo]

Negro mas negro que la oscuridad con ebola:dhame la githa loko,DHAMHE LHA JITA

Juan:tranka loco,ya me paso esto hace unos años,asi que se lo que tengo que hacer…AYUDA[y como toda una LOCA,comenzo a gritar en pose femenina y casi llorando]

Negro mas negro que los negros de sudafrica:HEEE KAYATHE LLUTA KE THE MATHO DHE UM TYRHO LOKO[saca una pistol y le dispara,y lo mata]

JP001:ESPEREN ESPEREN ESPEREN,COMO QUE LO MATA?A QUIEN CARAJO SE LE OCURRIO ESTO?

Escritor n°1:no es mi culpa,fue culpa de esa pendeja culia

Escritor n°2:hey a quien le decis pendeja culia?

Escritor n°3:Ya callensen por favor que estoy pensando en la historia carajo!

JP001:OK YA BASTA,HARAN LO QUE YO LES DIGA,Y JUAN NO MORIRA,ENTENDIDO?

Todos:…ok

JP001:eeeem buah,esteeeee,seguimos

Juan estaba a punto de ser apuñalado por el grone,pero por las casualidades de la vida,llega un chico de no mas de 30 y lo salva pegandole una paliza al grone,y se va corriendo

¿?:Y NO TE LE ACERQUES NUNCA MAS![SE ACERCA,perdon,se acerca a juan]estas bien ameuo?

Juan:si to bien maquina,por cierto como te llamas vos?

¿?:me llamo matias maquinola,y vos te llamas juan,no?

Juan:¿?como sabes mi nombre?

Matias:te conoce toda la ciudad,por trabajar en el freddy pizza

Juan:wow,al final no sabia que fuera tan popular por trabajar en una simple pizzeria ficticia de estados unidos

Matias:para lince,no me dejaste terminar,sos famoso porque publicaste una foto tuya con un animatronic…tapados por una frazada magicamente-magica[ante esto,juan queda,como dirian los gamers,"AFK"]juan?

Juan:q-q-que carajo dijiste?

Matias:que alguien subio a todas las redes sociales una foto tuya con toy chica tapados por una frazada magica

Juan:….creo que me ire a cortarme las venas[casi se va pero,matias le pregunta algo]

Matias:emm,juan,me dejarias ir con vos a la pizzeria en la noche…con mi Hermana?

Juan:[pensando]"mierda,al final cada dia llegan miles de oc -_-"ok…pero si me ayudas en algo

Matias:ok entonces,te doy mi numero,nos vemos en la noche[juan se va caminando]

Juan:mierda,malena le mostro al internet que deje de ser taringuero,con un animatronic[de repente,ve como las personas se comenzaban a reir de el]

¿?:vos sos el pendejo que mojo con un robot?JAJAJAJAJAJA SOS UN PELOTUDO IMPORTANTE FLACO JAJAJAJ

¿?2:JAJAJAA FLACO,ANDATE A LA MIERDA SI COJISTE CON UN ROBOT LOCO

¿?3:JAJAA PIBE ANDA A MOJAR CON UNA PUT4 ALMENOS JAJAJA

Juan:...NOOOOOOOOOO[sale corriendo]MALENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mientras tanto,malena se encontraba lavando ropa en su casa,pero entonces llega juan a lo loco y la agarra rapidamente del brazo

Malena:que carajos?

Juan:PORQUE HICISTE ESO?[la zarandea{o como se diga} de un lugar a otro]CONTESTA CARAJO!

Malena:PORFAVOR POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS NO ME MATES JUAMPI PORFAVOR FUE IDEA DE ALEX Y ELIAS DIOS MIO PORFAVOR![juan la mira con cara del mismisimo satanás,a lo que malena se muere de miedo]ESTA BIEN FUI SHO!

Juan:…[juan la suelta y malena se queda en el piso tosiendo]porque…porque lo hicistes?[se va a un Rincon a llorar]TOD-TODO EL MUNDO SE ESTA RIENDO DE MI

Malena:uh perdoname juampi,es que pense que seria diver

Juan:SERIA DIVERTIDO QUE TE SACARAN FOTOS CUANDO INTIMASTE POR PRIMERA VEZ Y LAS SUBIERAN A INTERNET?

Malena:perdoname juan,solo fue por eso que lo subi,pense que seria gracioso…[se le acerca]me perdonas?

Juan:…esta bien,despues de todo,solo es una noticia in-creible,asi que,que es lo peor que podria pas[no termina su frase porque hiara salvaje aparece]

Hiara:chicos,tienen que ver esto[todos la siguen y llegan al televisor pudiendo ver a un hombre hablando de una noticia increible]

Elias,alejo y alex:que carajo es eso?

Hombre de zemshual voz:muy buenas gente que ve el noticiero,la noticia de hoy es increible,viene de la ciudad de Saavedra,Buenos Aires,donde un chico de 18 años puso en millones de redes sociales una foto en la que estaba acostado con un "animatronic" del popular juego "Five Nights at Freddy 2",el chico por lo que se ve en la imagen estaba tapado por una frasada magicamente-magica y segun todo el mundo,estaba obsecionado con el juego y queria mojar rapido,seguiremos informando[de repente pasan la foto podiendo ver al juan durmiendo tranquilamente con "chica" tapados por la frasada magica]

Juan:…ya mismo tendria que suicidarme,pero creo que el comandante me lo impide…creo que el comandante me mando una mision[se va a su habitacion]

Alex:JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAA QUE VIRGO,ESA FOTO ES LA MAS CHISTOSA QUE VI EN MI PUTA EXISTENCIA JAJAJAJAJ[ante esto recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de malena]p-perdon,auch

Alejo:malena,le cagaste la vida a juan

Malena:si ya se,soy una pelotuda

Elias:recien te das cuenta de eso?[todos lo miran seriamente]continuen…

Hiara:que podemos hacer?lo echo echo esta,no se puede hacer nada

Malena:esperen…YA LO TENGO[todos la miran]podemos decirle a los medios que esa imagen esta photoshopeada,asi salvamos a juan de ser conocido como el virgo n°1 y lo hacemos conocer como un virgo y manicero[solo los linces arios entienden]

Todos:puede ser

Mientras tanto,en la habitacion del virgen]

Juan:mierda,mierda,mierda,todos se reiran de mi,pero como carajos paso?quien saco la fo[para de hablar y recuerda que un amigo suyo es un fantasma]ese maldito golden es todo un loquillo[se tira en su cama y empieza a cerrar los ojos]tranquilo juampi,todo esto se solucionara con el tiempo[empieza a dormir]

Continuara…

JP001:BUEEEEENO ese fue el cap,espero que les haya gustado,asi que sin mas,vamos con los reviews:

Reviews:

Cupcake Sugar:SIIII VOLVIO MI REVIEWEADORA FAVORITA SIIIII,si viteh,va a tener un hijo la malena,pero todo a su tiempo,zy thodo mhui zavrontozaurio,ya se que haces los reviews cortos porque te da paja,en ese caso somos iguales,tenes razon…le quedaba mejor el nombre de "la cueva del rubiuh",ballon boy nunca dejara de ser un niñito tonto :D,y como sho no te voy a estraniar?si sos mi revieweadora favorita?),y sobre lo de el face y lo del "te quiero" te digo que…yo de verdad tengo cuenta de Taringa,asi que oficialmente sere virgin hasta el cajon,y obligatoriamente a toda mujer que se me cruze le tengo que decir "Roberto"[osea,trava]asi que nos vemos y que la pases bien donde estes:´3

BioHazard2015:obiamente bio,siempre veras en algun fanfic que los caps tardan mucho en salir,es normal,y se le llama "syndrome de falta de imaginacion",saludos :3

ArgDubstep47:querido argdubstep,YA APARECIO TU OC LA C0NCHA DE LA LORA MALDITA SEA,na mentira,ya aparecio,y tengo planes maquiavelicos para el[muahahahahahaa]

NicoleKawaii:no te digas retrasada mental a vos misma porque no es verdad,si algo me enseño Sanji-san[el cocinero del anime One Piece] es que siempre hay que tenerle respeto a una dama y ser capaz de morir por ella,LE DIRE AL SANTO COMANDANTE FORT QUE TE SALVE DEL EXAMEN DE MATEMATICA,saludos :3

Guest:creo que sos lexa[dijiste en tu perfil que te gusta que te digan asi]Gracias por las clases para estar con una venezolana,pero como le dije a mi amiguita cupcake sugar,tengo cuenta de Taringa,net asi que sere virgen hasta la tumba,y siempre que me cruze a una chica le tender que decir travesty -_-,pero igual,solo porque sos vos,no te dire nada :3,espera…facha?,o my gad…UNA MUJER ME DIJO FACHA!,okno,si llegas a ponerme en favoritos,soy capaz de encontrar la cura para el cancer ;D,saludos,que encuentres tu clave de FF y que estes bien :3

JP001:Y BUEEEEENO ESO FUE TODO,cualquier cosa,review,cualquier oc,MP,asi que les mando un saludo y cuidensen,se despide su amigo ario de las praderas subacuaticas y raramente eterogeneas del monte helado de fanfiction,JP001


	18. desmentida,sueño virgo y reparacion

JP001:muy buenas a todos amigos,soy JP001 y hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de mi fic,y como verán,estuve inactivo por unos días,pero como uds verán cada persona tiene vida social,asi que sho le dedique unos días a mi vida social y a descansar los dedos de tanto escribir,pero aca sin mas,el cap entitulao:

Cap 18:Desmentida,sueño virgo y lista de reparaciones

Malena estaba con un teléfono en su mano,tratando de hablar con las cadenas de televisión[pondré nombres falsos y no dire nombres reales de cadenas de tv por copyright]y llega a hablar con un canal

Fulanito:si?habla Cosme fulanito,de la cadena de televisión "telete"[si asi es…mi neurona no sabe crear nombres falsos :D]usted quien es?

Malena:buenas tardes señor,mi nombre es Malena stellini de la ereccione[lel] y tengo noticias del caso del chico que "intimo" con un robot,noticias que aclaran mucho el caso

Cosme:si?que noticias son?

Malena:bueno,1°:el,es mi amigo,y la noche que se subio eso,el estaba conmigo,charlando de la vida,de su trabajo y de su cistitis crónica[lolololoLOL]2°:su cara es mas fea que la de Carmen de Mairena[solo los giorgios entienden]y 3°:como una persona tendría sepso con un robot?osea,están todos enfermos?lo mas virgen que se puede hacer en la vida es conseguirse una waifu[solo los taringueros y la gente kawaii saben que es],y resumiendo todo esto,paso a decirle que la noticia fue inventada y hecha con un nivel increíble de Photoshop

Don Cosme:mmm,puede ser,porque,yo nunca vi un acto tan virgen en la vida,asi que,hoy en el noticiero aclaramos que el caso es falso[esto ultimo alivia a Malena un poco]muchas gracias por su información[le cuelga]

Malena:gracias a dios que se la creyo,ahora se lo voy a decir a otras cadenas

Y mientras Malena mentia a mas no poder,un deprimido boludo se encontraba en su cama durmiendo

Juan:zzzz[en sus sueños,estaba viendo un post de política,pero entonces,de repente,ve un comentario de "GianMaGiko93" y decide darle negativo,ante esto,su habitación se sacude y una pared del lado suyo se rompe,dejando ver una silueta de una mascota de la pagina]asi que,eres tu,castrobobo[sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y apretándose las manos]viniste a denunciarme bobito?

Gianfranco Castronovo:de una lince[de repente castronabo lo ataca,pero juan se defiende con una espada y un escudo que tenia tallado,"que picardia"]ni con ese escudo te salvas de mi lluvia de negativos[lanza una lluvia de negativos hacia juan,pero el se defiende con su escudo,pero,desgraciadamente,un negativo llega al cuerpo de juan,hiriéndolo en el pecho]voy a matarte como kuruzka mato a ehfalla[humor taringuero ;D]llego tu final crapeador de 2da[y le lanza un puño devastador de hielo,pero entonces el Pichi interviene en la pelea,agarra de la mano a castronovo y lo lanza hacia un rincón]volvemos a vernos pichi

El Pichi:castrobobo,te voy a cagar a negativos,y mi facha te cegara[y se lanza a luchar a muerte contra el hombre negativo,y en un rincón,estaba tirado juan,desangrándose,pero entonces de la nada,una luz divina entra del techo,y por arte de magia,aparece El Comandante Ricardo Fort]

El comandante:BASTA CHICOS[de repente,un ki muy grande aparece y castronovo es impulsado hacia la pared por la fuerza del ki]es hora de terminar lo que kuruzka quiso hacer,desaparecer a Gianfranco Castronovo[y un fuego letalmente letal aparece,quemando a Gianfranco,y matándolo en el intento]¿estas bien lince?[agarra a juan y lo sana con su poder]

Juan:estoy bien,muchas gracias comandante san,por tu ayuda,hare que 15 chicos basten

El comandante:gracias lince ibericus,ahora tengo que irme,pero antes[le da una notita]hasta nunca[se desvanece junto al pichi]

Juan:NOO COMANDANTE LLEVAME CONTIGO,BHEMDYZHEME TODAS LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS PERO PORFAVOR NO TE VALLAS,TODA TARINGA TE NECESITA[pero el comandante se desvanece por completo,y juan comienza por llorar]"sniff" "sniff"porque?porque comandante?[se acuerda de la nota y empieza a leerla]"querido juan,no estes triste por mi partida,ya que yo nunca te abandonare,yo quiero a todos mis seguidores por igual,pero vos demostraste tener potencial al enfrentarte a castrobobo,asi que te entrego mi valor y mi sabiduría,y acuérdate,tienes que bastar chicos,tener una dieta balanceada,ver mucha televisión,nunca cerrar tu cuenta de Taringa,escuchar siempre música heavy metal y,acuérdate de que,tienes que querer a tus amigos y no dejar sola a esa robot de la que estas enamorado,dale mi bendición de mi parte a toda Taringa,y que estes bien"[se le salen algunas lagrimas]comandante…donde quiera que estes ahora,te agradesco esto,y nunca dejare de ser tu seguidor[de repente,todo se le vuelve nublado y despierta]what?todo era un sueño?no puede se[no termina de hablar porque recuerda lo que le dijo el comandante en el sueño]"tienes que querer a tus amigos y nunca dejar sola a esa robot de la que estas enamorado"…lo hare comandante,voy a querer a mis amigos y voy a amar mucho a chica[se levanta,sale de su habitación y llega al living,donde se encontraban todos sus amigos]AMIGOS[todos lo miran]el comandante-san se me apareció en un sueño,y me dijo que los quiera mas a ustedes y que los respete mas,asi que[se lanza a ellos]LOS QUIERO CHICOS[mierda,cuantas veces dije esa frase en el fic -_-]

Hiara:juan,enserio te lo digo por tu bien,deja el paco

Alex:BUAAAAH EL COMANDANTE SAN SIEMPRE AYUDANDO A TODOS A CAMBIO DE NADA,BUAAAA

Alejo:…mejor me alejo,porque esa estupidez se me puede pegar

Malena:juan[el la mira]te tenemos una noticia

Juan:bue,conta

Malena:ok,te acordas de la vergüenza que te hice pasar?[aprovecho para decir que,cambio lo que paso en el cap 16{me parece que ese cap era}ahora,en vez de hiara,fue Malena la que mostro al interné la foto]

Juan:si -_-,ni me la recuerdes

Malena:ok,entonces te tengo que decir que,los ya no te joderan con esa noticia,porque,les dije a todos que la foto fue hecha con fotoshop[juan no podía creerlo]

Juan:e-e-enserio?[ella asiente y el se queda sin palabras]...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ SIIIIII AJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA PORFIN NADIE ME MOLESTARA MAS CON EL NOMBRE VIRG

Elias:de echo,como dijimos que la foto estaba fotoshopeada,vos seguís siendo virgen[el mundo se le derrumbaba de vuelta a juan]

Juan:-_- ok,ya me cagaron la vida de vuelta,musha palabra por hoy,me voy al cine,si llaman de la policía por mi paradero,díganles que me fui a la mansión playboy[sale de la casa…por la ventana]a la mierda la lógica

Un Rato Mas Tarde,para ser exactos,a las 7:30

Juan se encontraba en el cine,viendo "yee,la película"[solo los que conozcan al yee entenderán la película]pero justo le llega un mensaje,y suena darude-sandstorm

Persona viendo la película:uff apaga ese sonido que ya me esta dando cáncer

Juan:perdone viejo,me olvide de apagar el celula

Mujer viendo la película:DEJANOS VER LA PELICULA PELOTUDO

Juan:escúcheme vieja de mierda,yo nunca la insulte concha de su puta madre con ebola sidoso

Pendejo viendo la película:QUEREMOS YAO,esperen,que hago aca?

Todos:SAQUEN A ESE MARICON DEL CELULAR QUE QUEREMOS VER LA PELICULA![y ante esas palabras,un negro musculoso pariente de apollo creed con ropa de seguridad aparece]

Negro musculoso:si señores,a quien tengo que sacar ahora?[todos apuntan hacia juan y el security va hacia el]tenes algún problema pibe?queres irte del cine tranquilamente o queres ir con una mano en el ano?[no se porque pero me dio un cosquilleo en el culo]

Juan:…mejor me voy sin hacer ningún ruido,que le valla bien[se va tranquilamente de la sala y sale del cine]uff,quien carajos fue el que mando ese mensaje?[revisa sus mensajes y ve un mensaje de matias diciendo "hola lince,vas a ir hoy a la pizzería?ya le avise a mi hermana Nicole{oc everywhere vieja} y acepto con gusto ir,asi que,avísame a que hora vamos"]mmm[le escribe "venite a las 11:30 y lleva manaos y pitusas de vainilla,nos vemos en la noche" y lo manda]…creo que me voy a ir al pumper Nick a comer algunas hamburguejas al vapor[referencias a series everywhere]

4 años,despDIGO,a las 11:30

Juan ya estaba llegando a la pizzería,venia en taxi,pero cuando llega ve que en la puerta están matias y su hermana Nicole,se baja del taxi y va hacia ellos

Juan:veo que ya llegaron

Matias:hola juan,te presento a mi hermana[su hermana tenia pelo,emm,huhhhh,ohhhh,MIERDA NO ME ACUERDO Y AHORA NO TENGO INTERNET PARA BUSCAR SU REVIEW,asi que lo dire en el cap siguiente]ella es Nicole

Nicole:hola juan[lo saluda,y hace notar su "pechonalidad" abrazando al prota,hundiéndole la cabeza en las peshugas{aclaro,Nicole es un poco mas alta que juan}a lo que juan se queda sin respiración y la empuja suavemente,liberándose de esos rikolinos peshos :3]HUUY perdóname,creo que te asfixie con mis senos

Juan:"respira" "respira" "vuelve a respirar" "paja mental" uhh la-la culpa es mia,no calcule nuestra altura[de repente un amiguin despierta,para variar,0.5 centimetros,y nadie mas que juan lo nota]8/,emm,porque no entramos?que mis amigos ya en un ratito llegan[ellos asienten y entran a la pizzería,viendo TOOOOODO el lugar,y viendo a lo lejos a los animatronics "old"]hola chicos[va caminando hacia ellos y los saluda,pero se acerca a "chica" y la besa apasionadamente y todo eso que me da asco escribir .-.]chicos,ellos son Matias y Nicole[los nombrados saludan]mati y nicole,ellos son freddy,bonnie,chica y foxy

Matias:que?esos no son los to

Juan:esos no son los toy,lo que pasa es que "el hombre de morado" les cambio los chips de memoria y voz con los toy,asi que técnicamente,los toy están en el cerpo de los old,y los old,están en el cuerpo de los toy

Nicole:y eso se puede solucionar?

Juan:por suerte si,veras,yo necesitaba encontrar a un mecanico para que les cambiara el chip de vuelta y los arreglara,pero de casualidades de la teoría de la evolución de Darwin watterson,me encontré a tu hermano

Matias:entonces por eso me seguiste hablando y no me ignoraste por completo llendote diciéndome gracias virgo?

Juan:básicamente,si

Matias,bueno,después veo que hago,ahora vamos a lo mas importante[saca una botella]quien quiere tomar manaos?

12 AM

Todos estaban conversando de la vida y esas weas[la wea cño ctm wron sco wea weon xd]y en eso,alguien toca la puerta

Juan:voy a ver quien es,por las dudas,preparen la katana[chiste cordobés xd,en eso,juan abre la puerta y ve a Malena,hiara,elias,julie y alejo,cansados,porque al parecer,el auto de alejo se quedo sin combustible/nafta y no había ninguna YPF serca]AH HOLA,disculpen pero yo no estoy de humor para que me lean el libro de jeová[y les cierra la puerta,pero alejo pone el pie e interfiere]

Malenaa:podríamos pasar juan?

Juan:-_-,ok,creo que el cap será muuuuy largo[los deja pasar y cierra la puerta]

En estos momentos estaría juan hablando con matias sobre lo que les paso a los old,el cambio de chips,el hombre de morado,el reencuentro con los old,la desvirgacion de juan,el momento en que Elias se cago en el helado y alex se lo comio…relatos duros y zhukhulemtos

Juan:y bueno,eso fue toda la historia,después la actualizo

Matias:es medio increíble pero…entonces queres que le cambie el chip a los animatronics?

Juan:sip,quiero que le cambies los chips para que sean como siempre fueron,felices"aunque el pelotudo fan de violeta los haya asesinado y se hayan quedado para siempre en los cuerpos de animatronics"

Matias:mmm es algo arriesgado,porque si les inserto los chips mal,entonces podrían perder algunos recuerdos,y yo estudie masomenos como reparar animatronics,[juan empezaba a preocuparse]pero creo que podre hacerlo

Juan:y de paso si podes,arregla a los viejos,y con arreglar digo,rejuvenecer a freddy,darle nuevo brazo y nueva cara a Bonnie,arreglarle los pies,las manos y la mandibula a chica,y reparar a foxy para que parezca nuevo

"Freddy":ok

"Bonnie":no hay problema

"Chica":seria un alivio volver a mi cuerpo original

"foxy":muy bien,no aguantaría mas estar en este cuerpo

"endo":en este cuerpo mi movilidad esta reducida

Matias:ok también cambio a endo pero,y springtrap?

Springtrap:para mi la vida es un espiral descendiente[me olvide de decir que el spring es EMO]

Matias:…traduce

Julie:cree que eres gay

Matias:CREE QUE SOY GAY?

JP001:CHAN,CHAN CHAN CHAN CHA,EVRIVODY DENS NAU,okno,lo que en verdad paso:

Matias:…traduce

Julie:dijo que le vale 6 porongas erectas su vida,osea que,no quiere que lo arreglen,pero sho quiero que lo limpies,le saques todos sus gusanos…y que le pongas pene 3[lol]

Matias:mmm ok,solo necesito tener a los toy

Matias:mmm,ok,pero tendrán que estar en mantenimiento por 3 noches

Juan:mmm ok,entonces,freddy,toy freddy,Bonnie y toybonnie en la tercera,chica,toy chica,foxy y toy foxy en la segunda y springtrap,endo y mini-endo en la primera

Matias:ok,pero ya me dio paja anotar todo,podemos terminar el cap?

JP001:ok

Continuara

Y bueno ese fue el cap,ahora,vamos con los reviews

Reviews:

Elias Uzumaki123:si aparecieran ellos seria el fin del fuckin mundo,la cura del cáncer es :no fumar tabaco,grax por el review

BioHazard2015:interpretaste mal amigo,quise decir que a mi me faltaba imaginación,saludos y grax por el review

ArgDubstep47:DAME TU HUEVO,medio puta es la respuesta pero ñe,gracias por el review

NicoleKawaii:de nada :3,96 EN MATE?enseñame :3,grax por el review

Y bueno,ese fue el cap,AVISO,en unos días voy a hacer un cap de preguntas y respuestas,asi que preparen sus preguntas que yo las responderé,y sin mas,deja tu review y tus oc por MP,saludos :3


	19. Chapter 19

JP001:muy buenas a todos amigos,soy JP y hoy les traigo el cap 19,perdonen por la tardanza pero es que me dio mucha paja escribir estos días,acuerdensen de que en unos días voy a hacer un especial de preguntas y respuestas,asi que,el cap se entitula:

Cap 19:spring y los endo

Juan y su banda estaban llendo hacia el backstage,donde estaban los "toy"conversando,en eso,ellos ven a los humanos y los "old" acercándose

"toy freddy":que carajo quieren?

Juan:wow esa actitud,queriamos decirles que,mi amigo matias,es mecanico,y puede arreglarlos de nuevo

"toy Bonnie":enserio?alfin dios santo,me quitaran de esta chatarra y me pondrán en mi sepsi cuerpo

"mangle":uff,casi me suicido en vano[suelta el destornillador]

Mini-endo:mi movilidad es mejor en este cuerpo,pero creo que extraño un poco estar al lado de mangle

"toy freddy":dios santo,miles de noches en este cuerpo de nenita llorona,alfin

"toy chica":ya extrañaba mi cuerpo,podía moverme mas rápido y no tan lento como este gordo y maldito cuerpo,por lo menos

Matias:bien,solo necesito que los 2 endo y springtrap me acompañen al parts and service,donde deje mis herramientas

Los 3 nombrados:ok[y se van junto a matias hacia el parts and service]

Juan:mmm ok,ahora que?

Elias y alex:Party Hard?

Juan:…party hard

Media noche mas tarde,para ser exactos,4 de la mañana

Juan:y0Ur i5 an0th3r 5crUb,g1vE m1 m0N3y

Alex:G3t r3Kt B1ch,1 am th3 F*k1n 4nD D3f1nyt1v3 G0d 0f 5uaj

Elias:ShUt0ph 4s5H0le5,M1 p1n3S 1s 0f 420 CM :D

Alejo:…como odio a los mlg,solo hablan incoherenci

Los tr3s con suaj:SHuTOP 50N 0F 4 v1Ch,1 4m D1am0Nd,R3sp3ct

Hiara:zzzzzzz

Julie:que le estarán haciendo a endo y a springy?

Malena:que yo sepa creo que le meterán un tubo de los de la gasolina en el ano

Hiara:[despierta salvajemnte]alguien dijo,meter algo en el ano?

Malena ¬-¬,solo pensas en sexo hiara,no queres hablar de alguna cosa?

Hiara:zzzzz[aw volvió a dormir]

Malena:¬_¬ ok,juan?[juan estaba comiendo una salchipapa]elias?alejo?alex?[elias estaba jugando al morta kombat,alejo estaba viendo videos de gatitos graciosos y alex estaba escribiendo un fanfic wigetta]-_-balebergalabida,nicole?[ella estaba hablando con el foxy{capitán van chota para los cuates ¿) }]...creo que me ire a ver que carajo hace matias con los animatronics

En eso,Roberto se muere al tercer DIGO,Malena va caminando hacia el parts and service's y llega a la puerta,al llegar,la abre lenta y suavemente para no hacer ruido y ve a matias abriéndoles la cabeza a los animatronics,primero a endo,y le saca el chip de la voz y el de la memoria y se los pone a mini-endo,ante esto,matias se da cuenta de la presencia de Malena y la deja pasar

Matias:pasa male,no tengas miedo[ante esto,ella pasa y cierra la puerta]

Malena:veo que le estas cambiando los chips a endo y al otro boludo,pero,porque hay un disfraz de león alado tuyo?

Matias:es porque antes de empezar,endo me dijo que quería tener un atuendo de león después de la "operación"

Malena:ok,y ese cilindro con piel humana y agujero que vota leche "largapaja"?[lo se,no soy bueno con nombres inventados]

Matias:emm,es lo que pidió julie,que le ponga un pito[inserte una lennyface aquí]pero ella quería que pareciera uno real,con el s3men y todo eso [que sádicas las womens de ahora]por eso

Malena:ok,entonces,creo que me voy a hablar con mis amigos,nos vemos[sale por la puerta y la cierra]

Mientras tanto,vamos con los humanoides

Juan:MAMAMAMAINKRA

Elias:MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAIKRA

Alex:MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMMAAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAAMMAMAMAMAAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMMAMAMAMAMAMAMAINKRAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alejo:estoy mas aburrido que la mismísima mierda

Nicole:y,porque te hiciste pirata?

"Foxy":veras,cuando me hice pirata fue hace muchos años,cuando me enliste en el barco de un pirata famoso,creo que se llamaba luffy o algo asi[referencia a mi anime favorito everywhere]pero el me dijo que yo era muy genial y todo,pero sus nakamas me dijeron que no servia para la pelea y que estaba mas duro que el maestruli[lel]y asi fue como comenze a ser un pirata famoso,porque gracias a que el tipo luffy me dijo eso enfrente de mucha gente,apareció un tipo diciéndome que si quería ser parte de su espectáculo,pero me confie mal

Nicole:porque?

"Foxy":porque el me dijo que estaría en una banda con un oso,un conejo y una polla,pero al final fue una gallina[el que entendio,entendio]al final,como no tenia ningún lugar donde quedarme,eleji entrar en la banda y tener un lugar donde vivir[AWWW QUE LENDA HISTORIA]

Nicole:"lagrima" que –que lenda historia[lo agarra y lo besa{sip,ya faltaba algún salseo,ya que casi toda la población de mi fic vino por salseo}y el frocsy se queda aturdido]tu historia me motivo,me acompañas al baño?[dice,poniendo una lennyface]

"Foxy":mmm no se que por las barbas de mi padre haremos pero ok[ella lo agarra y se lo lleva mas rápido que la luz solar]

Mientras tanto,con el juancito y su pandilla

Juan:tengo mas hueva que el ibh3

IBH3:CASHATE QUE SHO TENGO MUSHA HUEV,un segundo,que hago aca?mejor me rajo pa mi casa[sale un helicoptero hecho de tacos{sin ofender a los mexicanos,VIVA MEXICO}y entra hacia el helicóptero,comandado por chicharito 10 ;V]

Juan:ok eso fue raro,que hay en la tele?[prende una tv portátil y ve una noticia]

Señor fulanito:buenas señores y señoras,aca acaba de pasar algo muy loco,porque la pelota que pateo higuain en la final de la copa america,ACABA DE MATAR UNA PALOMA,si asi es,pero porlomenos la paloma murió de esa manera,y no comida por un peruano que estaba cerca de aca[jejejej,creo que me exed{empiezan a tirar palom…itas de maíz}OK OK me pase con el chiste pero,no creen que ya sobraban los chistes educados y faltaba mas racismo?]seguiremos informando[juan apaga el tv]

Juan:mierda,como me gustaría volver a mis primeros días de guardia en esta pizzería…[se pone a dormir]

Un huevo y el cuarto del otro mas tarde,para ser exactos,5:50

Matias abre la puerta dejando ver a 1 bonnie dorado arreglado y con un traje que hacia notar su swag,un miniendo en la mano de matias y un,león?

Juan:GUAT

Hiara:DA

Todos:FAK?

Elias:que carajo es eso?

Matias:es un disfraz que pidió endo para cuando lo haya puesto en su antiguo cuerpo,asi que,endo,disfrutalo[endo se va a mostrarle a todos]y julie[empuja a spring hacia la dirección de julie]aca tenes tu "juguete sepsual"

Julie:mmm se ve bien,mmm no tiene gusanos y 8/[deja de hablar porque ve algo llamado "erección" de 3.4 cm abajo del estomago de spring]…GRACIASMATIASTEQUIEROTEAMOADIOS[agarra a springtrap de cualquier lado y se lo lleva hacia sepa donde será]

Malena:…creo que se quedara hasta mañana aca,donde esta el niño españole?

BB:aquí estoy!necesitabas algo Malena?

Malena:solo que agarres el globo al revez

BB:asi?

Malena:lo agarres fuertemente con tus manos atrás de tu cabeza

BB:mm ok

Malena:y que te lo metas bien fuerte en el ano[BallonBoy rápidamente sin tratar de entender que mierda dijo Malena,se metio el palito del globo fuertemente en el ano,el dolor era,mmm,como si hubieras comido pizza toda la semana sin cagar ni una vez y tuvieras que ir una sola vez a descargar todo]y yo pensaba que elias era el idiota del grupo,me equivoque sabiamente

6:00 AM ALLAHU AKBAR

Los protas estaban saliendo de la pizzería saludando a todos,y en eso Roberto se muere,DIGO,y en eso,juan por fijarse en sus amigazos de la pizzería y en su "novia"choca contra un palo de la luz,y le empieza a sangrar la nariz

Malena:te hiciste daño?

Juan:NOOO QUE VA,SOLO QUERIA VER SI LA TEXTURA DEL PALO ERA SOLIDA[chiste gamer]no importa,ahora me levant[en eso,un perro callejero llega y le muerde la pata a juan]AAAAAAAH MEDIC,MEDIC,MEDIC LAPUTAMADRE,ME MUERDE UN PERRO AYUDA[ante esto,Malena saca un pintalabios,y el perro se caga tanto que empieza a hacerse el cariñoso con juan]uff porlomen[pero de repente,el perro empieza a mearle la pierna izquierda y se va vomitándole la derecha]OK,NO PODRIA PASARME ALGO PEOR AHORA MISMO BARBA?[en eso,un periódico lo golpea en la cabeza,el lo agarra y lo revisa y ve que decía "muere Mauricio Macri,Cristina Kirchner seguirá de presidenta 20 años mas gracias a las células madre]NOOOU[lee lo de abajo y dice "Windows xp dejara de tener mantenimiento"]NOOOOOOOU[y ve una ultima noticia que dice "Zulma lobato golpea y desfigura brutalmente a chloe moretz durante una entrega de premios"]NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU LA PUTA MADRE,YA NO TENGO PROPOSITO PARA VIVIR,ALEX[le da un cuchillo]DESFIGURAME LA CARA,ACUCHILLAME,MEAME,VIOLAME SALVAJE Y SADICAMENTE Y ENTERRAME PARA QUE VALLAS EN CANA EN 2 AÑOS POR NECROFILICO DE MIERDA

Alex:seria un honor,pero mi hermana te aprecia mucho y no quiere que mueras hasta que dejes descendencia,osea nunca

Juan:…ok,alguien quiere helado?

Continuara

Y BUENO ESE FUE EL PUTO CAP LA PUTA MADRE HIGUAIN LA CONCHA TUYA ERA POR ABAJO MARICON DE MIERDA COMETRABAS PELOTUDO MI PRIMO DE 3 MESES PATEA MEJOR QUE VOS LA PUTA MADRE CACA MARTINO,BANEGA,HIGUAIN,JJ LOPEZ,PASSARELA AGUILAR Y LA CONCHA DE LA LORA

Juan:wowowowow tranquilo es una final de americ

JP001:ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE DIGAS PELOTUDO ROBOFILICO DE MIERDA LA CONCHA TUYA NEGRO SIDOSO DE MIERD

Juan:CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ[le da una bofetada]

Jp001:ok,per-perdon,bueno,como venia diciendo,ese fue el cap,asi que espero que les haya gustado,ahora vamos con los reviews

Reviews:Elias Uzumaki:aprecio eso elias pero no necesito clases :D,de alguna u otra forma voy a aprender solo…y también voy a aprender a limpiarme el culo después de cagar ;V,saludos

Nicole kawaii:ahí tuviste un poco de salseo o como se diga ;D,sos giorgia?pallaringas NO,dedoringas NO,follaringas SI :V,hundiste al prota en tus peshos,mierda,me dio envidia loco :c,saludos.

Y bueno,eso fue todo,recuerden escribir reviews,seguirme,seguir el fic,tener mi fic y a mi en sus favoritos y recuerden,ants del cap 21 hare el cap de preguntas y respuesas,asi que espero que escriban MILLONES de preguntas que les quieran hacer a mis fieles sirviente,DIGO,a mis amados protas,asi que sin mas,me despido,chau


	20. Chapter 20

Jp001:muy buenas a todos lectores de fanfictio[empiezan a lanzar boludeces]QUE CARAJO PASA?

Publico:TARDASTE AÑOS LUZ EN TRAER ESTE CAP LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO[siguen lanzando cosas]

JP001: 1:Si,tarde mucho tiempo porque me fui de visita a la casa de unos familiares por una semana y toda esa mierda,y como no tenían wifi ni pc,me tuve que conformar con ver capítulos repetidos de los simpsons todo el tiempo -_-,además tenia paja,2:Años luz miden distancia,no años,y 3:también atraze este cap para que ustedes pudieran escribir reviews para el preguntas y respuestas,que supuestamente seria hoy,pero en estas circunstancias,lo dejare par caps mas,asi que preparen los malditos reviews para el cap de preguntas,porque si no,enviare a Lexotanil[ex moderador de Taringa,para mal,pedófilo]a que los viole por la noche,asi que dejémonos de palabras weoneras y empezemos con el cap entitulado:

Cap 20:Logica al máximo,periodo y MILLONES DE NEGROS!

13:00

Juan estaba en su casa comiendo un jugo de naranja[comiendo algo bebible,maldita lógica]y le llega un mensaje

Juan:quien carajo sera?[ve que el mensaje dice "hoy con clavistar recarga 99.9 pesos y manda "tonto" al 3421 y podras sumarle a tu recarga unos 00.1 pesos que te duraran 3 segundos,el costo del mensaje seria de 120 pesos con IVA de 12 pesos para los impuestos del vago mantenido"apaga el celular]…es una oferta muy difícil de rechazar[sale corriendo al kiosko mas cercano y le habla al señor que atendia]

¿?:si pendejo-kun,desea algo?

disculpe don,no recargara crédito para el celul[para de hablar porque le ve cara conocida al kioskero]señor sakamokos?

Sakamokos:HUUUY JUAN-KUN,tanto tiempo sin velnos

Juan:si,tanto tiempo

Sakamokos:y como te va en la vida?

Juan:bien,supongo

Sakamokos:hey juan-kun,tu tlabajas?

Juan:sip,en la pizzería que pusieron después de la clausura de su chino

Sakamokos:amm ok juan-kun,y,se ha dado cuenta de la noticia juan-kun?

Juan:que noticia?[dice,esperando que no comentara lo pasado en episodios anteriores]

Sakamokos:lesulta que un tipo se hace llamal "hombre de molado" y anda cometiendo delitos[ante esto juan se pone serio]que pasa juan-kun?usted lo conoce?

Juan:…me parece que si,emm señor sakamokos,no sabría donde lo puedo encontrar al tipo ese?

Sakamokos:cleo que se leune con sus compañeros de tlabajo cerca del palque

Juan:muchas gracias señor sakamokos[se va del kiosko]

3 segundos después

Juan:uff que bueno que el kiosko estaba al lado del parque[en eso,el camina por el parque y oye a unas personas hablando de algo que me da paja decir]mmm seran ellos?[camina sigilosamente y se pone atrás de un árbol,ocultándose y escuchando lo que decían]

Hombre malo no.1:che y vieron el partido de argentina?

Hombre malo no.2:si loco,ese fue el peor partido de la historia,ese banega es un boludo increíble

¿?:si pero a higuain no lo iguala nadie,un jugador de chacarita es campeón mundial de clubes alado de este pelotudo

Juan:mmm creo que ese tipo es el tonto de morado,ya que tiene una camiseta morada,un pantalón morado,unos zapatos morados y una gorra…verde[saca su celular y empieza a grabar todo lo que hacen]creo que estare asi por unas horas

2 horas después

Juan ya había pasado por todos los lugares a los que fueron los malosos[el parque,el subte,un colectivo,un cine,un restaurant,un puticlub y una pastelería,al final,ellos se fueron en taxi a la chucha y juan los perdió

Juan:mierda,los perdi,ahora que puedo hacer?[en eso,ve un tipo tocando la guitarra en una esquina y va y escucha su canción]

Pibe que toca la guitarra alado de una esquina:yo ya llevo meses sin tirar,y ya yo me empiezo a preocupar,mis amigos dicen eso no va,y yo ya me empiezo a preocupar[que linda canción],de la cabeza a los pies,te quiero hacer mia otra vez,porque de caricias ya me canse,ven toma mis manos y después"[que linda canci]chúpame la veeeeerga,chúpame la bola izquierda,que yo quiero sentir,tus manos en mi,chupándome la verga enteraaaaa[DIOS QUE BUENA CANCION,SLASH UN POROTO ALADO DEL PIBE]gracias por su atención gente

Juan:sos un genio tocando la guitarra y cantando amigo,toma tus coins[le da unos billetes]

Pibe que toca la guitarra alado de una esquina:gracias amigo,me llam

Juan:no me intereza tu nombre,chau[no pienso poner mas OC porque sino serian millones]uff como safe de tener un amigo mas -_- me pregunto que estarán haciendo Malena y los demás?

Mientras tanto,en la concha de tu hermana

Smen nadador:si…ha sido un viaje largo desde la pronga de mi amo…pero..porfin…llegare… al utero…de la piba esa…[entra al utero]SIII LO LOGRE,AHORA PODRE TENER UN HIJO,SIIII

JP001:WATAFAQ?mierda,me estoy llendo al carajo con las cosas bizarras que pongo en el fic

Mientras tanto,en un restaurant de comida[de que te pensabas?un restaurant de excremento?]

Malena estaba comiendo unos ravioles con tuco[solo los argentinos entienden de que comida hablo],elias comiendo unas empanadas de jamon,hiara comiendo una hamburguesa triple bacon con mc comb,DIGO,una hamburguesa de ensalada,alejo comia papas fritas y alex,mostrando odio a juan y a todo lo que el ama,comia pollo al horno y Nuggets con salsa de kfc

Atención:modo puteador:ON

Alejo:huy que malote alex

Alex:chupala boludo con sida

Malena:alex comportat

Alex:que?que me comporte?me importa un carajo lo que me digan manga de forros

Elias:wow tranquilo alex,porque andas insultando a diestra y siniestra?

Alex:escúchame una cosa vos pedazo de hijo de remil puta,hijo de una cañonada de porongas,aborto de la naturaleza,me importa un carajo lo que me digas conchudo malparido y error inmenso de la puta humanidad,te hicieron por no tirar la leche maricon de mierda y la concha de tu renegrida hermana prostituta petera por 2 pesos que no sirve ni para coger,pelotudo,te sentaste arriba del pelado por un paquete de pochoclos,lame chotas penes vergas manijas dobladas erectas flácidas y semiflacidas total a vos te cae bien cualquiera la concha de tu reputisima conchuda madre y la puta que te pario,LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO[se lanza a pegarle pero elias le tira gas pimienta]AHH BOSTERO LA CONCHA DE TU PUTA ABUELA HIJO DE UNA NEGRADA COLOMBIANA CON EBOLA

Hiara:que le andara pasando a este boludo?

Malena:no se,pero ojala no sea contagioso

Elias:a mi me parece que le llego el periodo

Alejo:es lo mas probable

Mientras tanto,vamos con juan

Juan estaba boludeando por ahí,pero en eso llega hacia un callejón sin salida y lo acorralan unos negros

Negro villero mas negro que la pantalla apagada de un led tv:é Ha´tó p0r´ké the´aallu´am o´tró lOcó,Sós ´ré í´n´´juto ´l´co

Juan:otraves voz pedazo de rompebolas?[en eso el negro saca un cuchillo y lo amenaza]no tenes que ir a cobrar la guita que me quitan de mi salario al anses?

Negro con ebola cancerígeno y sida:KaLlÁtE lLúTá í dáMé lÁ jí´Ta[en eso,la pandilla de maricones se lanza contra juan,y le pegan,lo patean,y le escupen]Äi tEméS lLúTÄ,´pO´r mÁtÁr Á mÍ EHr´máNo[dice,y se va con su grupo,dejando a juan en un estado de violencia extrema queriendo vaciarle el cargador de la carabina 2DIGO,en un estado de coma 2,ñe mentira,dejándolo inconsciente]

3 años despDIGO,24:54 minutos después

Juan estaba en una camilla llendo al hospital,con la nariz un poco rota,la mano con la que se hacia manolas,algo cortada y la zapatilla derecha,sin cordones,ante esto,juan estaba soñando con videos re impaktantes de Taringa[para quienes no lo sepan y quieran traumarse,busquen en youtube "nadie lo sabra Taringa"]y se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro

En los sueños de juan

Juan:no herni,no me metas ese consolador por ahí,manolo,perdona si te dije transexual pero porfavor no me pegues con ese latigo,por favor dejenmen ir hermanos botbol[soñando con los creadores de Taringa]

Herni:cállate lince,vos cometiste muchos pescados[o serán pecados?]y ahora tenes que sufrir![le empieza a meter un C0n50l4d0r en el "toto"{solo los argentinos entienden}pero después,sale un humo blanco y empieza a soñar otra cosa]

Juan:what?que hago en una habitación de una casa de estados unidos que tiene peluches y juguetes morados?[el miraba a su alrededor y veía 2 puertas,un closet y atrás suyo una cama,de repente,se acuerda del tráiler de fnaf 4]mierda,malditos porros que me hacen alucinar cosas[camina hacia la puerta izquierda y no ve nada,solo un pasillo,pero enciende una linterna que tenia el y ve a nightmare bonnie asomándose por el pasillo,el cierra la puerta por el miedo]mierda,bonnie es mas terrorífico que la pta madre[abre el closet y prende la luz,dejando ver a un nightmare foxy mirándolo fijamente,el ante esto,cierra la puerta]8/ CARAJO,AYUDA,AYUDA,GOKU,MANDAME TU KI[en eso,escucha unas risas y ve atrás suyo a mini nightmare freddys sentados en la cama,después ellos salen volando porque si y juan se da vuelta]mierda,mierda,mierd,un momento,esto es un sueño mio,asi que puedo soñar con que tengo armas[de repente,una escopeta y una pistola que parecen ser las que usa duke nukem,salen del techo y juan las agarra]"es hora de patear traseros y mascar chicle,y no me queda chicle"[patea la puerta derecha y pasa por el pasillo,de repente,nightmare bonnie se le lanza y juan le dispara con la escopeta,partiéndolo en 2]cuchi cuchi[vuelve a la habitación y ve a nightmare freddy sentado en la cama]tu eres mi osito caraiñosito?[le dispara con la pistola en la cara,y suena el sonido de "headshot"]get rekt[abre el closet y encuentra a nightmare foxy viéndolo fijamente de vuelta,pero el saca una granada,le saca la espoleta{o como se escriba}y la tira adentro del closet,y la cierra,causando una explocion]chau chau adiós foxy[abre la puerta derecha y nightmare chica aparece,corriendo hacia el]vos no sos chica,sos una imitación de mierda,asi que,hoy en el menú va a haber pollo al horno con metal[le dispara y la hace mierda]ahora si,termine de matar a estos nightmar pelotudos,que me gane?

Persona que da premios:TE GANASTE UN VIAJE A LA VILLA 31 CON GASTOS PAGADOS

Juan:SIIIII,un momento,a donde?[entonces,todo se vuelve nublado y despierta,y ve a un amigo sentado alado suyo]eh?donde estoy?matias?

Matias:hola juan,to bien?

Juan:si todo bien,que paso?

Matias:te dejaron inconsciente unos negros de la india,por suerte yo iba caminando cerca del lugar y te vi,y te traje aca

Juan:muchas gracias matias,pero,cuanto voy a estar aca?

Matias:no mucho,la doctora dijo una sola noche

Juan:joya,porlomenos será una sola,y vos que vas a hacer?

Matias:hoy voy a arreglar a los 2 freddy y a los 2 bonnie asi lo mejor te queda para el final

Juan:joya,pero,me dejarías solo unas horas?quiero pensar en algunas cosas

Matias:ok,nos vemos mañana[sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta]

Juan:uffff,que habra en la tele?[prende la tele del hospital y ve una noticia]

Reportero:buenas a todos los que vean esto,estamos a 6 años del reportaje del "mini personaje del dia" en el que entrevistamos a juan sanchez,un niño de 12 años que le gustaba mucho el arte,hacer juguetes y collages y leer historietas de liniers,bueno,ahora el tiene 18 años y en la secundaria se rien de el por "anormal"bueno,ahora el reportaje con juan,que tal juancito?

Juancito:muy bien señor,como le va a usted?

Reportero:bastante bien,bueno,juancito,es verdad que a vos te hacen bullyng en la secundaria?porque?

Juancito:mmm creo que,se burlan de mi porque me gusta el ARRRRRRRTE,porque hago collages de tela y aviones hechos de palitos y se los regalo a los pobres,o porque me gusta leer historietas de macanudo de LINIERRRRRRRS[juan apaga la tv]

Juan:mierda,Steven Hawkins tiene la inteligencia de un neanderthal alado de este pibe,y yo solo la puse,que picardía[revolea el control a la mierda y se tapa]creo que mejor voy a dormir,después de todo,esto no le pasa a gente a diario[cierra los ojos y comienza a dormir]

Continuara…

JP001:bueno ese fue el cap,espero que les haya gustado,no lo hice tan largo pero bueh,sepan apreciar el fic de un boludo con 1 neurona activa que es un virgotudo de mierda de las fronteras mesopotámicas y austracas de la Guayana francesa que la tiene cortita ¿)ahora vamos con los reviews:

Biohazard2015:si asi es,los caps los hago mas cortos por falta de imaginación,y además porque me aburro escribiendo un poco,pero igual,los voy a tratar de hacer mas largos,a por cierto,me pase por los fics del kane,un pelotudo total,mi gatito de 3 años haría mejores fics que este pelotudo,saludos

Nicole Kawaii: ( °U°) nothing to do here,ñe,lla thu zave,saludos

Y Bueno,si te gusto deja un review,poneme de favorito autor a mi y a mi fic y seguime a mi y a mi fic,si no te gusto andate a la concha de tu madre por negro recojido,na mentira,si no te gusto es tu decision,AVISO,PONGAN REVIEWS PARA EL PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS CARAJO!QUE YA FALTA POCO PARA QUE SALGA,en fin,me despido,chau :3


	21. Chapter 21

Jp001: sean bienvenidos de nuevo a un nuevo cap de mi fic,que podria ser el ultimo…con buena/aceptable ortografia ya que mi suscripcion a office expiro,pero bueh,la vida sigue,asi que sin mas,vamos con el cap entitulado:

Cap 21:hospital,RIVER CAMPEON y secreto o castigo

Juan estaba durmiendo en el hospital,pero en eso escucha un ruido proveniente del pasillo y se despierta

Juan:-watajell pasa?-[el camina hacia la puerta y ve por el vidrio que los negros que lo "violaron" estaban amarrando a los guardias con una soga]-mierda, y yo me pregunto, porque carajo todo lo malo me pasa a mi?-

JP001:-porque si te doy la chancha y los veinte a vos, va a venir el Hakendo-chan y su grupo de "reporteros" y me van a reportar por tener a un "Gary-stu" en el fic, creeme, yo veo millones de fics y los reviews de los fics como hobby y casi siempre las historias tienen a un Gary-stu de protagonista y a hakendo-chan comentando ;V, igual, si hakendo-sempai lee esto, que sepa que lo escribo con mucho respeto y sin el mas minimo motivo de ofenderlo ;3, bueno, creo que me sali de la historia, sigamos-

Juan:-ok en que iba?-

Comandante Fort:-hijo mio, ibas diciendo que ibas a bastar a esos chicos por mi-

Juan:- :O COMANDANTE, LO HARE POR VOS, BASTARE A ESOS CHICOS PARA QUE VEAN QUIEN ES JUAN MARCELO PADREISTANO DE LA TRINIDAD SUECA!-[lel ,se me ocurrio hoy a la noche ¿)]-VOY A BASTAR A ESOS CHICOS!-[De repente juan abre la puerta como el sabe hacer, y los negros lo ven]-ESCUCHENME LINCES IBERICOS DE LA AFAMADA CUMBRE DE LA PLAYA DESERTICA DE BOLIVIA-[agarra una escoba del piso]HOY VOY A BASTARLOS CON EL PODER Y LA AYUDA DEL COMANDANTE POR HABERME HECHO ESTO-[se lanza a pelear con ellos]

10 minutos después

Juan:-OUCH ME DUELE AAAAAAAAH-[el doctor le pone alcohol en las heridas]-maldita sea, pensé que comandante me ayudaría a luchar-

Doctor:-vos sos taringuero pibe?deja de creer en esas pelotudeces del comandante, el no existe ya, hace mas de 1 decada murió, asi que deja de decir lince y maquinola, y deja de hacerte el Gary-stu, porque nunca en tu puta vida vas a lograr algo mas que tener una jermu trola, unos hijos de mierda que viven de tu billetera, una casa de mierda en la que no podes ni caminar y un trabajo en un restaurant de comida rápida en el puesto de limpieza de baños-[en términos argentinos, le tiro la posta]

Juan:-NUNCA, PERDONALO COMANDANTE, NO SABE LO QUE DICE, ESTA CONFUNDIDO-

Doctor:-segui asi y vas a terminar con una violación pibe, chau-[el doctor se va y juan queda solo en la camilla]

Juan:-"respiración honda o como se escriba"gracias jp-

Jp001:-de nada lince-

Juan:-ahora que puedo hacer?-[de repente, una notebook salvaje aparece alado suyo con una nota]-"toma y no jodas mas que estoy cagando pelotudo, firma jp"maldito pelotudo-[se vuelve a dormir]

Mientras tanto,con Malena y los pibes

Malena,alejo,Elias y Hiara estaban llevando al doctor a alex,por su pelotudes extrema

Alex:-SUELTENMEN PEDAZOS DE HIJOS DE LA RECALCADA PUTA!-[estaba llendo con una cadena de perro agarrada por Malena]

Malena:-callate si no queres comer comida de perro por 2 meses-[en eso,llega el doctor]-hola doctor, mi nombre es Malena y vengo aca porque el boludo de mi hermano tiene el periodo por las nubes-

Doctor:-mm ok, vengan conmigo y lo llevamos a su habitación, el estará con un chico que dice "lince" y "maquinola" patoteado-[patoteado significa golpeado por una banda]-síganme-[ellos lo siguen y llegan a la habitación]-che bepi, aca tenes un compañero-

Juan:-de lujo, un compa, espera, alex?-

Alex:-juan?-

Malena:-juan?-

Elias:-BUT HERE´S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE, un momento, juan?-

Hiara:-que carajos haces aca?-

Juan:-larga historia, el punto es que, que hace alex aca?-

Malena:-larga historia-[saluda a juan]-bueno doc, procure que no se peleen tanto-[se van a la chucha] 

Alex:-esperen porque me dejan aca?LLEVENMEN PORFAVOR LES JURO QUE NO VOY A DECIR NINGUNA MALA PALABRA MAS LA PUTA MADRE QUE LOS RECONTRAREPARIO-

Juan:-supongo que será una larga noche-[prende la tv y aparece un partido de river vs Barcelona y ve que carlos sanchez{jugadoraso de river}va corriendo]

Comentarista:-va carlitos, se la pasa a ponzio, ponzio sale corriendo y tira pase largo a cavenaghi, cavenaghi se la deja a pisculichi de taco, va pisculichi, deja atrás a suarez, esquiva a piqué,va pisculichi lega al ARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE RIVER!-[ante esto, juan se emociona y empieza a gritar]

Juan:-GOOOOL CARAJO, LTA BOSTERO RESENTIDO, JAJAJAJAJA AGUANTE PISCULICHI CARAJO, GOOOOL-[en eso escucha gritos de los pacientes cercanos a su habitacion] 

Persona 1:-dale callate pendejo-

Persona 2:-CALLATE PELOTUDO QUE QUIERO DORMIR-

Persona 3:-QUEREMOS LLAOI, un momento, y yo que chuchas hago aca?-

Juan:-me tiene podrido este pendejo del shaoi, OJALA QUE TE APLASTE UN CAMION DE LA BASURA PELOTUDO-[apaga la tv y se pone a dormir]-zzz-

12:00

Malena,julie y los cuates estaban llegando a la pizzería para hacer otra noche,pero en eso,el jefe sale por la puerta[ni modo que por la ventana]enojado y va a hablarle a Malena

Jefe:que paso?porque llegan tarde?y juan?

Malena:disculpe señor,es que fuimos a ver a juan al hospital debido a que una patota lo golpeo hoy y le robo los cordones de las zapatillas

Jefe:mierda,entonces ahora se quedan ustedes solos?y alex?

Elias:se puso a insultar a todo el mundo y lo dejamos en el hospital con juan

Jefe:ok,y esos chicos que vienen atrás suyo,son amigos?[dice,mencionando a matias,julie y a nicole que llegaban muy tarde]

Hiara:no se preocupe oficial,digo,no se preocupe jefe,son amigos

Los 3 boludos:hola a todos,de que nos perdimos?

Alejo:de nada,bien,podríamos entrar jefe?

Jefe:eeh ok,aca tienen las llaves,los veo a las 6[les entrega las llaves y ellos entran]

Malena:VOLVIMOS![ante esto,los animatronics salen de donde estaban y saludan a todos]y porque están alado de los toy?no se supone que se odiaban con el alma?

Animatronics:aprendimos a hablar pasificamente y dejar de lado nuestras diferencias[los humanos ven a los animatronics con cara de "no me jodas"]ok,hicimos un trato de que nos portaríamos bien hasta que termine su contrato

Malena:ok

"Chica":y juan y alex?

Elias:en el hospital

Animatronics:KHEEEEEEE?KHE LES PASHO?

Matias:resulta que unos negros sudorosos del monte afroamericano de las cataratas del niagara de japon recagaron a patadas,puteadas,escupitadas y un sinfín de cosas mas a juan,y a alex le llego el periodo y comenzó a insultar a todo ser vivo que existe en el planeta[ante esto,chica casi se desmaya,pero quedo con una cara peor que la de un pendejo tomando merca de la buena]

BB:y cuando saldran y vendran aca?

Matias:mañana salen del hospital,asi que solo estarán solos ellos solos,por una nueva noche fría en el barrio,solos,en un hospital,con las camillas casi juntas,con millones de elementos quirúrgicos que pueden usarse para dañar gente…

"Chica":ojala que juan este bien,auu y yo que le había preparado una pizza de mozzarela grande…

Humanos:bueno,siempre hay una ocasión para compartir,no?

"Chica":"mierda,malditos muertos de hambre,esa pizza seria solo para mi lindo juan"ok,pero luego me ayudaran a hacer otra[todos la miran con cara de "challenge acepted"]

2:00 AM

Malena:bueno,vamos a ver este tema,odian a muerte a alex como para agarrar un calibre 22,vaciarle el cargador,zapatearlo arriba,mearlo,papotearse una bolsa de cocaína,salir asi ante el juez,ser inimputable y salir a los 10 dias?

"freddy":si

"bonnie":si

"chica":yo no le deseo mal a nadie

Malena:te aviso que hoy almorzó en un restaurant pollo al horno con Nuggets y salsa kfc,cambias de opinión?[ante esto,chica queda con cara de "si lo llego a ver,lo castro"]tomare eso como un

"Foxy":si

Gfreddy:si

"toy F":lo odio con todo mi corazón metalico

"toy B":si pudiera,me lo violaría

"toy C":no se ustedes pero a mi me cae bastante bien[ante esto,todos reaccionan con una carita muy famosa]

Todos: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Toy C":PUTA MADRE DEJEN DE MALPENSAR MALPARIDOS HIJOS DE PUTA[se pone roja]

Malena:eso lo explica todo,sigamos

Mangle:uno puede ser inimputable si es un robot y salir a los 10 dias?

BB:yo no odio a nadie,todos me caen bien :3

Springtrap:no lo odio,el es igual a mi,nadie lo entiende

Endo:yo si lo odio

Mini-endo:yo igual

Malena:bueno,y puppet?

"Toy F":nunca sale de su caja,algo debe hacer

Todos de vuelta: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Toy F": ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)opino lo mismo,vallamos a ver[en eso,todos van al prize corner y ven la caja de puppet,entonces escuchan palabras como "huy si que rico ahhahh ahh" "ahh sii dame mas,mas" "VAMOS SI DAME MAS AHHH AHH ESTE PALO LARGO ES MUY RIKO"y todos empiezan a pensar cosas]

Malena:definido,puppet es homosexua[abren la caja y ven a puppet disfrutando de unos churros que salían de un horno pequeño]WATAFAC?

Puppet:quien hoza perturbar mi tumba,digo,quien hoza molestarme?

Malena:nosotros,puppet,vos sos gay?

Puppet:QUEEEE?NOOO MALDITOS ESTUPIDOS,ESO QUE ESCUCHARON ERA YO SABOREANDO ESTE PALITO RARO QUE SABE MUY RICO

Elias:eso se llama churro,y malpensamos porque esos gritos de placer parecen los de un actor porno de 34 años de experiencia[lel]

Puppet:ok,para que me necesitan?

Malena:8/para nada,segui con lo que hacias,nosotros nos tomamos el palo para otro lado[salen corriendo del prize corner]ok eso fue raro,que hacemos ahora?

Hiara:secreto o castigo[jueguito medio viejo] 

Malena:mmm ok,todos coinciden en jugar a secreto o castigo?[todos dicen que si]ok,haber,empezemos con,haber haber,….con…springtrap[el la mira]que opinas de julie?

Springtrap:que es agradable,me ayuda en muchas cosas y nunca me dejaría solo[awww kawaii]pero debe estar mas loca que una cabra al estar conmigo

Julie:HEY GUSTOS SON GUSTOS

Malena:ok,haber,toy putdigo,toy chica[todos la miran]es verdad que te gusta mi hermano?[todos estaban asombrados ante esa pregunta]

"Toy C":WHAT?PORQUE NO TE VAS A LA RECALCADA CONCH,si[todos quedan con cara de "what a hell is your problem"?

Malena:haber,y porque te gusta el patético olor a culo de mi hermano menor?

"Toy C":no lo se,la verdad ese aspecto de "balebergalabida" que tiene,esa capucha que le tapa todo el pelo y esa forma en que nos trata me atrajo[y yo pensaba que julie estaba loca de remate,esta la supera por mucho]

Malena:ok,y yo pensaba que los robots eran inteligentes,haber,ballon boy,tu castigo va a se que le,des un beso a toy freddy[los 2 quedan como "WTF?"]

Ballon boy:Malena,a mi me gustan las mujeres,y si tuviera que besar a un hombre,besaría a un macho,no a una mariquita con mejillas ruborizadas plagiadora de leyendas[TURN DOWN FOR WHAT]

Todos menos toy freddy:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH GET RECKT 420 TE LA APLICO TODITA TOY FREDDY JAJAJAJAJAJA[levantan a ballon boy y lo abrazan y todo]

Malena:ok,ya fue mucho mlg,haber,mmm,bonnie[el la ve]tu castigo va a ser,que le metas un dedo en el culo a elias,y que el se tire un gas con "juguito"[ke riko]

"Bonnie":8/ok[elias se baja los pantalones dejando ver unos calzonsillos de los pitufos,el se los baja y{modo jarkor on}deja ver un culo con mas pelos que una selva amasonica,con hemorroides mas grandes que las de tu abuela la semana pasada y con un tatuaje]

Elias:huy ya me bajaron los pantalones y van a ver mi tatuaje del pato donald fumando hierba,eso solo era para los ojos de hiara[todos la miran]

"Bonnie": 8/ ok,solo esta vez,nunca mas tendras que ver un culo asi[comienza a meter el dedo y a elias le exita]

Elias:huy si,ah que riko,AH SI DAME MAS SI AHA H AH AH AHHHHHH[bonnie empieza a meter y sacar el dedo rapidamente y entonces a elias se le sale caca del culo{ni modo que por los huevos ¿)]huh libere todo[se da la vuelta y logra ver a un "bonnie" lleno de mierda]creo que me pase

"Bonnie":…mierda

Malena:que cap de mierda,terminamos?

JP001:si Malena,francamente tenemos que terminar,debido a que yo necesito mas espacio en mi vida,vos mereces a alguien mejor,que te de millones de cosas que yo no puedo darte

Malena:what? 

Jp001:es broma a la mierda el cap

Y bueno ese fue el cap,si te gusto mándalo a favoritos,ahora vamos con los reviews:

Anne Holoway:gracias por las recomendaciones anne,todo lo demas te lo conteste por mp,saludos

Nicole Kawaii:COMO QUE NO ENTENDES CARAJO?[niños es mejor que vallan a ver videos de gatitos porque lo que se viene los dejara traumados de porvida]LA PELOTUDA DE NICOLE SE LLEVO AL PELOTUDO DE FOXY A UN LUGAR SILENCIOSO Y OSCURO Y SE LO COJIO HASTA ROMPERLE LA SHOTA MAGICA QUE TENIA EL ANIMATRONIC PORQUE LOS ANIMATRONICS NO TIENEN PIJA PERO EN ESTE FIC LA PUTA LOGICA NO EXISTE,saludos

NikkiNatiGamers:no entendi nada de lo que dijiste pero sumaste un review mas para mi fic :V saludos

EliasUzumaki:lo pedis lo tenes :C AGUANTE RIVER,saludos

Aca termina el cap,asi que escúchame una cosa forro/a de mierda,FALTA POCO PARA EL ESPECIAL,ESCRIBI UNA PREGUNTA O VARIAS O SINO VOY A TU CASA Y TE VIOLO,saludos :V


	22. Otro sueño,Negrolandia y Favor al país

JP001:sean bienvenidos a este nuevo cap de un loser en la pizzeria de freddy,asi que,vamos alla

AVISO:escritura medio mejorada/empeorada ya que h4nn3 Hollor3ktM8 okno,anne holloway "me puso los puntos" en idioma no insultante,gracias a ella que me dio consejos y a hakendo-chan(yo voy a seguir diciendote asi vieja,no me importa nada!) por haberme dicho que mi historia esta bien y que le agrado un poco(yo no,la historia,yo no le agrado a nadie ewe),otra cosa,en estos capítulos habrá mucho lenguaje virgo,debido a que me falta poco para subir de rango en Taringa,bueno,mushos secretos humedos y creepers,el cap se entitula:

Cap 22:Otro sueño,negrolandia y favor al país

5:40

Malena y la banda estaba conversando con los animatronics,mientras tanto,matias reparaba a freddy,toy freddy,bonnie y toy bonnie,recordando lo que le había dicho Malena hace un rato

Flashback

_Malena:-matias porfavor,a juan le gustaría mucho que humanizes a los animatronics,sobretodo a chica,asi el seria feliz y podría formar algo parecido a una familia-_

_Matias:-ok Malena,tratare de repararlos lo mas rápido que pueda,mientras ustedes entretengansen,que yo hare todo lo que pueda para humanizarlos-_

Fin Del Flashback

Matias:-"ellos confían en mi para reparar a los animatronics,tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo por arreglarlos"-

6:00 AM

Los cuates se despedían de los animatronics,y se iban a sus respectivas casas

Mientras tanto en el hospital

9:00 AM

Juan estaba durmiendo pero en eso su despertador lo tira de la cama[que te pensabas?que lo despertaria?NO,un despertador no se usa para despertar…almenos en mi fic]

Juan:-hay ahora no jodas elias,despues te hago tu papilla con polenta-[lel]-AHORA NO,un segundo,que carajo paso?-[dice,al ver que se callo de la cama y que un tipo lo estaba sarandeando]-y uste kien eh?-

ATCHUNG,TARINGUEROS=ON

¿?:-Levantate lince,tenes que madrugar-[lo sarandeaba y todo]

Juan:-y quien carajo so-[no termina de hablar porque se fija en la cara del tipo,y era alguien muy conocido por el]-HERNI-

Herni:-porfin te despertas lince,ahora por despertarte tarde te bajo el karma-[si,como sospecharon,era herni,el admin de Taringa]-pasa algo lince?-

Juan:-es que,ver al admin de la peor pagina del mundo enfrente mio me da cosa-[herni se le acerca mas y mas ;-;]-que hace señor hern-[no termina de hablar porque herni lo amarro como a un puerco[referencia al borracho de la canaca]-que pretende usted de mi?-

Herni:-ahora te voy a tocar la jalea-[la camara hace un enfoque en el trasero de juan]

Juan:-no señor herni,eso es acoso sexual,si lo hace,gritare tan fuerte que todo el hospital me oirá-

Herni:-jajaj crees que los de seguridad vendran a ayudarte?PUES NO LO CREO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-[y comienza la masacre de lobezno con una onda vital a todo gas con don pepe y los globos al darle de comer al conejo serapio con una salchicha peleona al cruzar la jungla de cristal,okno,herni empieza a manosear la jalea de juan]-tenes un linda jalea lince-[sigue tocandole la jalea]

Juan:-AAAAAH AYUDA,AYUDENMEN HERNI ME ESTA TOCANDO LA JALEA!-[al decir eso escucha gritos que decian "SI CLARO,Y YO TENGO UNA EMPRESA MULTIMILLONARIA Y MILLONES DE MUJERES",en eso,todo se nubla y juan aparece en el hospital]-que?otra vez fueron las alucinaciones?maldita leche sancor,me esta pudriendo el cerebro-[en eso,ve a alex durmiendo y cantando la cancióncita de los telletubies,pero en eso juan le pega un martillazo en el dedo meñique del pie]

Alex:-AAAAAAH QUE CARAJO PASA?-[y ve a juan alado de el]-QUE CARAJO HACES PELOTUDO?-

Juan:-levántate hijo de una camionada de putas,que tenemos que madrugar-

Alex:-para viejo,quiero dormir mas-[ante esta respuesta,juan le pega de vuelta,pero esta vez en la cara,dejándolo inconsciente]

Juan:-querías dormir?bueno,ahora podes dormir-[yaoming]-mierda,ahora que puedo hacer?-[a lo que ve el control de la tv]-bueh,aver que hay-[prende la tele y aparece una serie llamada smokemon{si,soy muy malo en la improvisación}

"Dialogos de la tv"

Ash mostaza:-RIKACHU,UZA REKATRUENO-[a lo que rikachu usa esa mierda que ataque y yo que se,toy re duro ¿)]-Muy bien rikachu,toma tu porro-[le da un porrito por haber echo el ataque]

Misty:-HIJO PUTA,NO SE VALE,SQUARTLE USA CHORRO DE AGUA CON MOUNTAIN DEV-[a lo que el boludin ese tira el ataque de mierda y yo que se,sigo re duro]-JAJA TE GANE,AHORA DAME MI MEDALLA-

Ash mostaza:-RIKACHU UZA ONDA VITAL CONTRA ESA PUTA-

Narrador:-y asi fue como ash mostaza gano la pelea,destruyo el planeta,le dio un porrito a rikachu y se lo violo analmente hasta el fin de los tiempos,fin-[juan apaga la tv]

"termino la serie"

Juan:-mierda,eso estuvo bueno,pero a la vez me dio epilepsia,mejor le pido a la enfermera algo para comer-[le tira una piedra a alex]-che huevon,voy a llamar a la enfermera,queres comer algo?-

Alex:-si,una chota-

Juan:-WAT?-

Alex:-DIGO,una hamburguesa con papas-

Juan:-ok-

D minutos después

Juan:[juan escucha que tocan la puerta]-quien mierda ser,a cierto que pedimos comida a la vieja chota de la enfermera,PASE-[entonces se abre la puerta dejando ver a una enfermera de unos años mas que alex y juan,con pelo rubio,tetas ENORMES{y cuando digo enormes,me refiero a 2 planetas} y una jalea increíble]

Enfermera:-buen dia chicos-[se le acerca a alex,el babeando y todo al ver a la enfermera]-vos sos alex?aca te dejo en la mesa tu hamburguesa y tus papas-[por desgrac,digo,por cosas buenas de la vida,la mesa estaba alado de los pies de alex,y la enfermera se inclina para poder dejarle la comida en la mesa,y alex,aprovecha para verle la jalea]-aca te dejo la comida,algo mas?-

Alex:-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eh si,tu numero de teléfono-[ante esto,la enfermera se sonroja y le deja en la mesa un papelito con su numero]

Enfermera:-después nos vemos encanto-[alex no podía mas,por primera vez una mujer de verdad le había dicho "encanto"]-y vos sos juan?aca te dejo tu sopa-[y pasa lo mismo que con alex,la enfermera le pone la jalea muy cerca de la cara de juan,pero juan mira a otro lado con asco,después la enfermera se da vuelta y ve la cara de asco de juan]-pasa algo lindo?-

Juan:-no,no pasa nad-[la enfermera se le acerca como en el sueño]-alto ahí tigresa,no te me acerques mas porque te denuncio y te bajan el rango,ademas no voy a caer en tus encantos porque…-[se sube la manga izquierda y deja ver un tatuaje que decía "aguante el paco vieja"]-huy perdón,esta no era-[se sube la derecha y deja ver otro tatuaje que decía "juan x chica"]-entendes loquita?ahora desaparece de mi vista si no queres que llame a seguridad-[ante esto la enfermera se pone triste y sale de la habitación]-por dios,ahora todas las mujeres se te regalan apenas te ven por 2 segundos,que picardía-[agarra la sopa y empieza a tomar]

11:00 AM

Juan y Alex estaban conversando de la vida y esas weas

Juan:-y,porque nunca te quitaste la capucha?- 

Alex:-porque a los 4 años el doctor me dijo que mi pelo al revelarse ante la luz solar,causaría seguera a cualquera que se atreva a verlo-

Juan:-ahh,como la medusa del god of war?-

Alex:-sip,asi es,bueno,mucha charla,nos vamos del hospital?-

Juan:-ok,creo que me estas empezando a caer bien-[en eso,llega el doctor y les habla]-pasa algo doctor?-

Doctor:-es que,le diagnosticamos un problema a alex-[los 2 se asombran]

Juan:-que problema?-

Doctor:-veras,descubrimos que el estuvo puteando a todo el mundo porque tenia un problema de las nalgas-[ante esto,alex se asusta]-el problema se llama "hemorroides"-[al escuchar esto,alex casi se desmaya]-es broma,lo que si tiene es una verruga gigante en la nalga derecha-[juan ya no podía aguantar las carcajadas]-pero aun asi no tienen porque quedarse ni un minuto mas aca-

Juan:-eso quiere decir que-

Doctor:-si,pueden irse-[ellos festejaban]

Un rato después

Juan y Alex salían del hospital y se dirigían hacia la casa de Malena

Juan:-tenes las llaves?-

Alex:-no,pero tengo una ganzua nivel 100-

Juan:-deja de joder haciéndote el tipo del fallout 3 alex,estamos en la vida real-

Alex:-ok -_- pero igual creo que sirve-[justo cuando había metido la ganzua,la puerta se había abierto]-ah mira,estaba abierta-[lel]

Juan:-bueno entremos que tengo un frio de la pta madre-[ellos entran y lo primero que ven es la casa toda echa mierda]-QUE CARAJOS?-[se fijan por toda la casa y ven algo escrito en la pared]-"teh dYhe Qkhe moz bemjaryAn0Z pHuT0"omg…-

Alex:-Y MALENA?-

Juan:-calma calma que no panda el cunico,debe estar por aca-[revisa un closet y ve a Malena amarrada junto a Alejo,Hiara y Elias,para variar,elias con los calzones marrones]-AMIGOS,QUE CARAJO LES HICIERON?-

Malena:-eran millones…millones-

Alex:-MILLONES DE QUE?-

Hiara:-negros…negros salían de aca y de alla-

Juan:-PORQUE DIOS?-

Alejo:-no pude defenderlas…-

Alex:-QUE NEGROS?-

Elias:-por un momento,vi pasar por mis ojos ese dia en elque Sali a pasear en barco con papa y el me quiso violar….-

Alex:-LOS VIOLARON?-[a lo que recibe una patada en las bolas por parte de alejo]-auch…-

Juan:-…esto llego demasiado lejos,primero tratan de matar a mis robots amigos,después tratan de dejarme inconsciente y ahora asaltan la casa de mi mejor amiga…MALDITOS NEGROS HIJOS DE LA RECALCADA!-[va corriendo hacia su habitación y se escucha el main theme de max payne 2,agarra de un cajón 2 chalecos blindados,2 berettas{pistolas similares a la 9mm},un subfusil y agarra un abrigo negro con las palabras "es hora de patear jaleas y mascar chicle,y ahora si me queda chicle" en las mangas]-voy a acabar lo que debi acabar hace mucho tiempo-[sale de su habitación a todo gas!]-alex-[el lo ve]-toma-[le tira la subfusil y el chaleco]-voy a acabar con todo,queres venir conmigo?-

Alex:-depende,vamos a ser inimputables?-

Juan:-si hermano,con unos guantesitos no nos va a encontrar nunca las huellas la policía-

Alex:-ok,alejo-[el lo ve]-cuida de mi hermana y de mi amiga y de mi mascota,voy a patear jaleas-

Juan:-vamos Alex,el tiempo es oro-[los 2 salen de la casa y agarran el auto de alejo]

Alejo:-SON UNOS FORROS,SI LE HACEN ALGO A MI AUT-[no termina la frase porque juan choca contra una lámpara]-no dije nada,sigan-

6 minutos después

Juan:-ya tengo la dirección de esos negros,viven en la villa negrolandia-

Alex:-bien,ehh,juan-[el lo ve]-si no llego a salir con vida,quiero que sepas que siempre te odie y siempre te odiare-

Juan:-el sentimiento es mutuo,pero,tranquilo alex,vos y yo vamos a salir vivos de esto-[acelera y llega a la villa]-bueno,llegamos,pero antes de salir,rezemos para que todo salga bien-[empieza a rezar]_**-comandante nuestro,que estas en los cielos,porfavor ayudanos a combatir contra esos negros,para poder vivir de una vez en paz y crapear todo el dia,amen-**_[termina de rezar]-bueno alex,ahora si,es hora de patear jaleas-[baja del auto y ve a unos negros pandilleros con armas hablando]-hey chicos-[ellos los ven]-a las personas no se las manda al hospital porque si-[los negros les apuntan pero juan y alex se mueven rápido y logran cubrirse]-si salimos vivos de esta,prometo adoptar un pollito-[juan salta a lo max payne por el aire y dispara las berettas,lográndole dar a algunos negros y se cubre]-ALEX,CUBRIME-

Alex:-porfavor señor comandante,deme su fuerza-[sale corriendo y dispara contra los otros negros]-gracias señor-

Juan:-todavía quedan algunos,agarremos algunas armas y vallamos a matar a los otros-[roban las armas de los negros{robarle a los negros,que loco suena} y corren hacia los otros]-RATATATATTATATATATATA-[les disparan a los negros y los matan]-CUIDADO,A TU DERECHA-[logran esconderse a lo metal gear y agarran a uno como escudo]-ALEX,DISPARA-[alex dispara y hiere a unos cuantos,pero los otros le llegan a dar 1 tiro en el pecho a alex]-ALEX-

Alex:-estoy bi-bien,el chaleco me salvo la vida-[le dispara a los negros]-no podemos contra todos,son inmensos-

Juan:-no lo creo,podemos vencerlos-

Alex:-como?ya casi no tenemos balas-

Juan:-vos te pensas que solo traje las pistolas y la subfusil?-[corre hacia la guantera del auto y saca un lanzacohetes]-cortesía del señor sakamokos-

Alex:-!¿PENSAS HACER MIERDA LA VILLA COMPLETA¡?NO QUERES PENSAR EN LOS NIÑOS?-

Juan:-AL CARAJO LOS NIÑOS,SI AL CABO DE UNOS AÑOS SERAN CHORROS-[sube por una escalera y llega al techo de una casa]-ahora si,ahora o nunca,me apoyas alex?-[alex dudaba]

Alex:-…al carajo,tenes razón con lo de los pendejos,vamos a hacerle un favor al pais,hacelo-[y juan jala del lanzacohetes,el cohete va directo hacia la villa y explota,creando una onda expansiva que destruye la villa completa]-lo hiciste,ahora que?-

Juan:-ahora necesitamos la ayuda de un superior-

JP001: -_- -que hincha huevos que sos,concedido-[le caen unos paracaídas a juan y a alex]

Juan:-gracias viejo,ahora alex,ya sabes que hacer-[se ponen los paracaídas y se lanzan hacia la dirección opuesta a la villa,y caen en un puesto de panchos]

Vendedor:-hola pibes,quieren un panchito?estan a 13 pesos cada uno-

Juan:-13 PESOS?DEME 2-[le da 2 panchos,1 a juan y otro a…juan]

Alex:-HEY Y A MI QUE?-

Juan:-ah es verdad,señor,vende klab kalash?-

Vendedor:-si,uno a 8 pesos-

Juan:-ok deme 1-[le da uno]-aca tenes alex,disfruta tu comida-[yaoming]

Alex:-bueh,porlomenos tiene parecido a carne picada,ahora que?-

Juan:-vamos a casa,y esperemos a la noche para ir a la pizzería-[se van caminando a su casa]

Continuara…

JP001:que les parecio?perdon por la tardanza,me tome las vacaciones del fic,asi que ahora empezare a subir mas seguido,ahora vamos con los reviews

Nikki mina,DIGO,nicole Kawaii:hola linda[yo le voy a decir "linda" a todas mis revieweadoras porque soy un caballero,algún problema?]what?pregunta para Mike y para fritz?haber,esperame que los traigo

2 Minutos después

JP001: ok sr Mike,the señority nikole cawaii le pregunteishon si love of Jeremy fraitllerald and querer coger hasteishon the morning?

Mike:no

JP001:ok,fritz san,you accepted papitas friteishons of the hermoseishon nikki kawaii?

Fritz:mmm tentadoreishon,accept

JP001:ok,foxy,your ser one person,okno,frocse,hustej ez zekzi zhejum lha jhermoza nyqol hawaii

Foxy:JAWAII HAMO A NYKHOL JAWAI

JP001:CASHA PHUTHO,KHE SHO LAH HAMO

Foxy:ZHYERRRHA LHA VOQA PTO

JP001:ok,porque no decimos que nos parece atractiva a los 2 y si hubiera una remota posibilidad de tenerla la compartiríamos ambos?tregua?

Foxy:ok

JP001:ok,debo admitir que soy un perver de mierda pero ñe,#SiALaPerversionEnElInterné,ahora vamos con otro review

Hakendo-sempai:ya te respondi asi que no tengo porque escribir aca ;V

EliasUzumaki:reto aceptado,en el siguiente cap tendras el

JP001:Y BUENO ESO FUE TODO,si les gusto manden un review y denle a favoritos a la historia,se despide su consejero matrimonial,jp001


	23. Chapter 23

JP001:-hola de nuevo a todos los wacho piola´ que lean esto,perdón por la inactividad,la cosa de subir el fic se me hace cada vez mas difícil,debido a que el maincra,el tf2,el fallout 3 y el pes 6 me están cagando el tiempo que tengo libre y no puedo escribir,pero igual,esa excusa no hara que yo deje de escribir este fic,bueno,ya les estoy cagando 10 minutos de vida con esto asi que,vamos con el cap-:

Cap 23:rascismo its over 9000,regalito y no voy a escribir eso

Juan y alex volvían a su casita caminando a lo Messi en finales de copas[querían racismo?querian fulbo?querian shaoi?PUES ACA TIENEN LAS PRIMERAS 2 COSAS,LA 3 NI SOÑANDO]pero en eso le llega una llamada a juan

Juan:-haber quien carajo será-[prende su teléfono y empieza a hablar)]-si?quien carajo rompe las pelotas ho-

Bot repetidor de mensajes de mierda:-Hola,soy kretina kirshneer,te llamo para que sepas que mientras gente de toda argentina se esta muriendo por las inundaciones,yo me estoy cagando de risa en mi mansión en las vegas con mis millones de dólares y mis miles de kilos de cocaína,AJAJAJAJAJ-[juan corta la llamada]

ATCHUNG!contenido fuerte,no recomendable para niños de menos de 13 años(argentina) o menores de 18 años(resto del mundo)

Juan:-laputamadre,que hija de puta que es esa vieja chota-[me importa un carajo lo que me digan,yo voy a poner racismo]-AH MIRA,UNA NENITA PELADA NEGRA EN SILLA DE RUEDAS CON DOWN ESTA EN ESE CALLEJON INTENTANDO HACER CACA,EHH VO´ NEGRITA CAGONAA-[la nenita lo ve]-COMO DIJO JORGE RIAL,"TE VOY A METER,MI MORCILLA NEGRA,EN EL ORTO"-[se saca la verga del lompa,va hacia la pobre nena,la tira de la silla y la comienza a violar,y mientras tanto,alex,mirando la escena,comienza a sacudir la nutria por la exitacion y enchastra a juan y a la nena con leshe ;3] 

Contenido fuerte:off

JP001:-…DEJENME DE TIRAR COSAS LA CONCHA SU MADRE,NO QUERIAN RACISMO?-

Publico en general:-SI PERO ESTO QUE ESCRIBISTE ES OBRA DE SATANÁS-

JP001:-OK,cambiare eso,que cagones que son,si les molesto esto,no quiero ni pensar lo que harán al entrar a goringa-[por su bien les digo que no entren,si quieren cuerpos enteros sin ningún órgano afuera,les ruego,que no entren]

Contenido dulce y sin ninguna mala palabra:on

Juan:-ahh esa presi,que siempre se preocupo de argentina y de su gente,la respeto mucho-[de repente,ve a una niña de color en silla de ruedas con síndrome de abajo{solo gamers entienden}]-HUY ALEX,ayudemos a esa pobre niña llevándola a su casa con sus padres-

Alex:-si tenes razón juan,a esa pobre niña podrían secuestrarla y hacerle tantas cosas feas que me daría ganas de vomitar si las recuerdo-[se acercan a la niña]

Juan:-hola pequeña,estas sola?y tus papas?-

Niña:-"sniff sniff"mids papad edtan en mi cadda-

Alex:-ok niña,nos podrias decir donde esta tu casa para asi poder llevarte hacia allí?-

Niña:-d-de-de vedaz?-

Juan:-si pequeña niña,te llevaremos a tu casa,no tendremos ningún problema-

Niña:-o-ok,vamos-

15 minutos después

Juan y alex llegaron a la casa y dejaron a la niña con sus padres,en el camino estaban hablando

Juan:-que lindo se siente dejar las pelotudeces de siempre para ayudar a la gente,no?-[alex estaba agarrándose la cabeza]-alex?que pasa?-

Alex:-tu-tuve una visión rara,do-donde vos violabas a la niña y yo me masturbaba viéndolos,dejándolos llenos de mi liquido mágico-[:V]

Juan: -8I,definitivamente necesitas un medico alex-

Alex:-ok,ahora vamos a casa?-

Contenido suave y sedozo por usar crema para la piel:off

Juan:-sip,ah no aguanta-[ve una tienda de animales]-me acorde de algo,me acompañas?-

Alex:-ok,vamos-[ellos llegan a la tienda y habla con el tipo que atiende]

Juan:-hola señor,vende pollitos?-

Señor:-si pibe,seguime-[caminan por un pasillo y llegan a una jaula con pollitos]-cual te gusta?-

Juan:-la verdad no se"todos me parecen kawaii" awww este es muy zhukulemto y kawaii,me lo llevo-[juan apunta a un pollito y el dueño se lo da]-escúchame polli,vos vas a ser chica jr. Y vas a ser mi hija-[el pollito hacia "pio pio" y a juan le daba un ataque de ceguera por ver tanto kawaii]-creo que mejor nos vamos,no?-

Alex:-sep,quiero dormir un rato-[se van a su casa]

Un Rato Mas Tarde

Juan y alex ya habían llegado a su casa,y juan se metio en su habitación y dejo al pollito en una jaula con semillas[ni se que comen los chobis estos pero ñe]

Juan:-sos muy kawaii chica jr. Seguramente chica cae ante mis pies ante este "regalito" por asi decirlo,solo verle la cara a chica y ya me dan ganas de saltar de alegría y cerrar todo para que nadie oiga y "aumentar la masa muscular del brazo derecho" -[yaoming]-bueno,me voy a poner a dormir hasta las 11:15,que duermas bien chica jr.-

A las 11:15

Juan:-zzz-[el despertador lo tira de la cama de vuelta{:V}y juan se levanta]-ahahh QUE?ah me cai de vuelta,bueno,polliten hoy venis conmigo-[se viste,agarra al pollito y se lo lleva hacia la pizzería]

12:00

Juan y sus amigos llegaban a la pizzería y se encontraban con el jefe

Juan:-hola jefe,como le va?-

Jefe:-yy,ya que llegaron puntualmente,bien-[le entrega las llaves]-me voy a ver "las mil y una pijas" en el venus,no llamen -[los chicos entraban y veian que estaban todos los animatronics humanizados,pero no veian a toy chica,chica y matias

Juan:-hola a todos-[los demás seguían en sus cosas]-yo también los amo-

Alex:-hola-[ante esto,millones de personas salían de cualquier lugar y gritaban por lo que había dicho alex,parecía que eran fangirls]-que caraj?-

Juan:-esa es otra cosa por la que te odio-

Foxy:-hola bucanero,como estas?-

Juan:-to bien,tengo un empleo estable,tengo un alfa romeo 0 kilometro,tengo una chacra en uruguay,tengo una mujer fea y unos pendejos que se cuelgan de mi billetera,que te pensas?-[si no se dieron cuenta o tienen i.q de -1,el decía sarcasmo]

Foxy:-ok,simulare que lo que dijiste es que estás bien-

Elias:-que les paso en el cuerpo?-

Mangle:-oh esto?no es nada,solo una humanización que nos hizo matias-

Hiara:-ya entiendo…y vos endo de mano?porque estas hecho con la apariencia de un payaso?-

Mini-endo:-porque quería serlo,algún problema zorra?-

Hiara: -_- -no ninguno-

Juan:-ok todo lindo pero,y matias,toy chica y chica?-

Alex:-vos mejor no veas porque apenas veas a chica pintaras el establecimiento de blanco-[todos se reian] 

Juan:-nope,es que le tengo una sorpresa-

Freddy:-no será un frasco de viagra no?-

Juan:-ahí si,ahí si,ahora todos me joden,vallanse a morir vírgenes a otra parte-[en eso,llega matias]-que paso matias?-

Matias:-l-la v-ver-verdad ne-nec-necesito un po-poco de ag-agua-[le dan un poco de agua]-gracias,casi me muero por trabajar toda una noche sin dormir y sin comer,pero todo por ser buena persona-[ante esto,Malena le alcanza 200 pesos]-gracias male,ahora,me corro porque aca tienen a las nuevas chicas humanizadas,toy chica-[sale toy chica y deja ver una tipa con cabello rubio que le llega hasta los hombros,piernas LAAAAARGAS y lindas,t3tas que no debo decir el tamaño porque no me quiero clavar otra paja,y un ojt,pff papa,y ante todo esto,alex pinta el piso de rojo y otras sustancias del cuerpo y se cae ¿) ]-estas bien pajero?-

Alex:-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s—s-s-s-s-s-s-s—ss-s-s-si,solo me cai con un poco de sangre-[lo levanta Malena]

Matias:-bueno,ahora,presta atención juampi querido-[juan comiendo pochoclos y con anteojos 3D]-aca la nueva polluela/patogallina ORIGINAL-[ante esto,a toy chica se le cae una lagrima]-Con ustede,vah,con vos juannnn…Chica-[ante esto,sale una polluela humanizada con ojos azules,pelo rubio como la otra puta,t3tas que dejan que la imaginación fluya perfectamente y ogt que hasta el bananero le haría un BBRRRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBBRBRRBBMMM]-y juan?que te parece?-

Juan:…[se queda en modo "piedra" como sanji de one piece en algunos caps de la serie,pero entonces recobra el sentido y se pone re rojo gatoh´]-EHH-EHH—HE-HE-H-EH-HEH-E-HEHEHE-HEHEHEH-HEHEHEH-EEH-E—EHH-HH-E-HEHE-[se cae al piso y se levanta]…-matias-[va caminando hacia matias]-sos groso,sábelo-]se da vuelta y mira a chica]…-te traje esto-[le da una cajita con agujeritos,chica la abre y deja ver a un pollito kawaii]-se llama "chica jr."-[chica no podía describir tanta felicidad]

Chica:-…definitivamente es el pollo mas kawaii del mundo-[agarra a juan y lo beza]-muchas gracias por "snif snif"este regalo juampi,sos el mejor-[deja al pollito en una mesa y todos lo miran con cara de dulzura,pero entonces,una piedra "roza"al pollito,a lo cual chica se calienta mas que el infierno mismo]-QUIEN TIRO ESA MALDITA PIEDRA?-[todos apuntan hacia alex porque el tenia una resortera]-MALDITO BASTARDO,ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-[en eso,juan intercepta]-QUE HACES AMOR?DEJAME QUE LO MATO A ESCOBAZOS-[robando cosas de fics everywhere]

Juan:-déjamelo a mi chica,esas manos tan suaves y lindas no tienen que tocar la mierda viviente-[chica se sonroja y da un paso atrás,dejándole paso a juan]-voy a hablar un poco con el tio alex chica jr. No pasa nada,vos tenes que estar tranquila-[se acerca a alex y lo mira fijamente] 

Alex:-que queres pelotudo?-

ATCHUNG,parte muuuy larga para leer

Juan:-escúchame maquina revertidora de paredes,me agradabas,si,antes tus boludeces me hacían cagar de risa,eras mas chistoso que el mismo carlitos balá,siempre te hablaba bien y te respetaba,tus posts parecían ser hechos por el mismo da-vinci,de verdad,nunca podrían igualar la magia tuya,cuando te bardeaban vos respondias al toque y les cerrabas el orto,todo el tiempo viendo partidos de boca vos,cargando a river a diestra y siniestra,pero no me molestaba a mi,es mas,me alegraba ver que había rivalidad en los clubes,pero ahora lince catastrófico de los montes publicitarios te tengo que decir,que nuestra amistad se rompió,casi matas a mi hija-[por si se preguntan,chica jr. es mujer]-con una piedra,casi mi novia te hace mierda,pero yo intercepte su camino para decirte que te vallas a la mierda,tu magia viviente era comparada con la de David Copperfield-[creo que asi se llama el mago ese yanki]-ya me tenes podrido con tus boludeces de nena de 5,ya sos grande pelotudo,te mantiene la pobre de tu hermana con su sacrificio,vos le das duro a la paja nadamas,tus amigos te abandonaron cuando mas lo necesitabas,te comiste millones de piñas y te levantaste,pero ahora te vengo a decir-[le pega una ñapi en la nariz]-denunciado por pedófilo y acosador,besito en la cola y chau-[ante esto,todos se sorprenden,menos elias que se quedo dormido en la mitad de lo que había dicho juan,y alex se pone a llorar y se va corriendo como colegiala al part´s and service,seguido por toy chica que va a consolarlo{lenny}]-listo,asunto arreglado-[va hacia su hija]-ehh chica jr. ,el tio alex no se sentía bien asi que le arranque la nariz de una piña y se fue a llorar,no tengas miedo que yo siempre te voy a proteger-[chica jr hace "pio pio" y todos caen desmayados por lo kawaii que sono]-ahh esto es muy kawaii para mi,por cierto,donde esta la marioneta?-

Bonnie:-debe estar en su caja,nunca sale de ahí-

Juan:-bueno,es hora de traerle alegría y un poco de aire-[caminan hacia el prize corner y llegan a la caja del puppeh´]-CHURRO´VENDEMOH´CHURRO´-[ante esto,la marioneta sale de la caja a todo gas!]

Puppet:-CHURROS?DONDE?-

Juan:-aca tengo tu churro-[se señala suu,suuu,suuu,mierda,se señala su pirulin { ¿) } ]-Veniamos a decirte que salgas de tu cueva-

Puppet:-pepero yo adoro mi cueva y los churros ;(-

Juan:-cerra el orto y Sali al mundo real-[lo agarra de las…manos?era tétrico ese muñeco,pero a juan le da igual porque es un Gary stDIGO,porque es un macho alfa de la manada ibérica]-Bueno,ya cumpli casi todas las misiones-[saca una libreta y marca con una "V" las misiones "tener hijo","dejar en ridículo al virgen" y "sacar a la mierda esa de la caja chota esa"]-bueno,alguien tiene hambre?-

Mientras tanto,en el part´s and service´s

En la mencionada sala,se encontraba Alex llorando en un rincón,pero en eso,entra toy chica por la puerta{SE ENTRA POR LA PUERTA PELOTUDO,QUE TE PENSAS QUE VOY A PONER QUE ENTRA POR LA VENTANA O ATRAVIESA LA PARED?NO TIENE EL NOCLIP ACTIVADO!}y se le acerca

ATTENTION:modo sentimental y raro pa los cuates=ON

Toy Chica:-ehh estas bien alex?-

Alex:-"sniff" "sniff" s-si,es-estoy bie-bien "sniff" "sniff"-[atención porque se viene lo que espero la mayor parte de los que leen el fic,es algo que empieza con s y que termina en o]-n-no es nad-nada,solo quería es-estar solo-[MENTIROSOOOOOO SI TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE SOS RE MARICON]

Toy Chica:-ehh bueno-[se le acerca]-me puedo sentar alado tuyo?-

Alex:-ah?si…hace lo que quier-quieras-[se puso algo rojo{che pero no se puede poner rojo un hombre che?}por el acercamiento de la polluela]-la verda-verdad juan nunca me cayo bi-bien,solo mi hermana y vos me cayeron bien-[esto ultimo deja algo roja a la polluela]

Toy Chica:-ah e-e-entonces te-te caigo b-bien?-

Alex:-si-[deja de llorar]-la verdad desde que te vi me pareciste una "persona" buena y agradable,me pareciste bonita y dispuesta a completar cualquier cosa-[lo ultimo lo dice porque la ultima noche la vio con una game boy terminando muchos cartuchos en poco tiempo :V]-la verdad,si no fuera por vos,ya me habría ido a dormir a mi casa y jamas habría vuelto-[tal parece que alex se abrió{si es que me entienden} y deja a la toy mas roja que…ñe mas roja que la redstone ;V,pero entonces,sin esperárselo{atención a todos los pervers del fic}cierra los ojos un momento,los abre y lo primero que ve son los labios de toy chica con los suyos{puaj como me da asco escribir hentai/ecchi/robofilia/pedofilia/kawaii/a todo gas}]

JP001:-como dije uno de los caps anteriores,me da asco escribir escenas de contacto corporal o como se llame,asi que solo lanzare unas palabras al aire para que uds se imaginen,"beso" "toque de jalea" "momento mas romántico" "sale un p*te colorado?"-

10 minutos después

Los tortolos estaban en el part´s and service´s,tapados por la frazada mágica {se acuerdan?}pero entonces,el momento se les arruina debido a que la puerta del lugar se abre y entra el prota del fic]

Juan:-che alex perdóname que te dije esas cosas 100% reales sobre vos pero es que anoche le di al paco y no me sentía bie-[no termina de hablar porque ve a los 2 en el piso]-ok…sonrían-[saca una foto y se esfuma{o como se diga} de ahí]

Mientras tanto,en backstage

Juan salio corriendo hacia sus amigos y los animatronics y les habla

Chica:-pasa algo amor?porque estas tan agitado?queres pizza?-

Juan:-1°si pasa algo,2°estoy agitado porque vine corriendo,y 3°dame una rebanada-[le alcanzan una rebanada]-gracias,vengo agitado porque acabo de ver el trauma mas grande de la historia del mundo-

Malena:-y cual es el trauma?-

Juan:-…tu hermano violo un pollo y ahora tiene sida-[lel]

Todos:-COMO?-

Juan:-una imagen vale mas que mil palabras-[les muestra la foto]

Todos:…

Hiara:-PORQUE DIOS PORQUEEEE?PRIMERO JUAN Y AHORA ALEX,Y ELIAS Y YO PARA CUANDO?-

Alejo:-Bueh,porlomenos descubrió que es el contacto con una mujer-

Malena:-HAY MI HERMANITO PORFIN LO LOGRO!-

BB:-porque yo no puedo ver?-

Juan:-porque no la pueden ver los pendejos de 5 años para abajo con gorritos conhelices y con globos,RAJA DE ACA PENDEJO-[ballon boy se va llorando]

Chica:-un momento,esa es toy chic-[para de hablar]-se ve que encontró el amor…aunque sea con alguien insoportable-

Los Demas:-"sniff sniff" esa es nuestra compañera "sniff sniff"-

Juan:-emm ya pasaron millones de cosas idiotas hoy,terminamos el cap?-

JP001:-a pedido del boludo…-

Continuara…

JP001:bueno,ese fue el cap,ahora vamos a los reviews:

Reviews:

ArgDubstep47:GRACIAS HIJO DE PUTA,COMENTARIOS COMO LOS TUYOS SON LOS QUE ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO,saludos

Nicole Kawaii:uuuh ke te pachoo niki?contame que te paso con el asunto del "noviazgo"igual,yo todo lo que digo esta actuado[salvo algunas cosas que digo de verdad]lo de "atractiva" lo dije para actuar,sin ofender,debido a que yo trato bien a todas las mujeres del fic ;),te keremos en el fic niki,salu2 y que te valla bien

JP001:y bueno,si les gusto ya saben,si quieren manden mp o review,se despide su tutor legal JP001.


	24. aviso cortito

Hola a todos mis pequeños lectores,este es un mensaje para uds que esperaron el siguiente capitulo,resulta que estas ultimas semanas no subi nada,y eso creo que les rompio una parte de su kokoro,pero el motivo es que el mes de mierda este no me dejo pensar en el cap 24,y porque digo "el mes este "?simple,esge mes hay un desafio,el #septiembresinfap,osea,que nadie podria hacerse manolas,y eso me estreso tanto aue no pude pensar,pero no se preocupen,ya que estoy retomando el cap y capas que dentro de unos dias vuelven a entrar y ven mi nuevo cap,hasta entonces,les digo que si quieren,vallan a los fics de mis amigos biohazard2015,SoFiLeXa,InfamousBlueHand3 y argdubstep47,sin mas,les ruego que me perdonen,estos dias tendran el nuevo cap,saludos


	25. Chapter 24

JP001:sean bienvenidos a un cap nuevo del fic,hoy vengo alegre porque me paso algo terriblemente bueno(es algo relacionado con la pagina Taringa,net)bueno la noticia es que,ahora soy parte de un programa de la pagina donde puedo ganar bits(moneda virtual) por compartir "inteligencia colectiva" con las otras personas y podre ganar 1 bit por cada punto que le den a mis post(por si no lo saben,1 bit equivale a menos de 1 centavo estadounidense,y un coin{para conseguir un coin hay que conseguir 1 millon de bits,cosa difícil} equivale a 227 dolares,y cambiando los dólares por pesos argentinos(ARS) se conseguirían entre 3500 y 4500 pesos por postear fotos pelotudas,historias vírgenes,recuerdos húmedos y otras sandeces,yo hasta ahora logre cosechar con 1 post 108 bits,osea,tendría para gastar masomenos entre 10 y 50 pesos :D,bueno,dejémonos de charla porque a nadie le interesa Taringa,asi que,VAMOS CON EL CAP!entitulado:

Cap 24:

Todos estaban atonitos[o como se diga],eufóricos y agónicos,ah no para,me informan que lo ultimo que dije era una boludes,bueno,en resumen,estaban impaktados con la noticia de que,digamos,que el "tren" de alex,había cruzado el "túnel" de toy chica,si saben a lo que me refiero[oie zi]

Juan:…bueno,porlomenos festeja algo el pobre,porque el doctor me dijo que el bulto que tenia en el culo no se lo sacaba nadie porque corrian peligro de volverse radiactivos

Malena:dejémoslo que festeje,después en unas horas descubrirá por la interné que la mitad del mundo ya hizo lo mismo que el…repetidas veces

Julie:y cual pose hizo?el 69?el trompo?la morsa?el jutsu de la clonación?la onda vital a todo gas?

Juan:nadie sabe,yo entre pero solo vi que ya habían acabado

Elias:oie "acabado" me suena a mala palabra

Juan:a la mierda,si nadie entendio,el alex le metio su *PIIIP* en la *PIIIP* de toy chica,después de su *PIIIIIP* salio la *PIIIIIIP* y lleno la *PIIIIIP* de toy chica de *PIIIIIIP*,me entendieron?

Todos:si

Juan:bueno,lo puedo cagar por internet como hizo Malena conmigo?

Freddy:no veo porque no

Bonnie:yes

Foxy:si

Ballon boy:zzz

Chica:has todo por matar a ese tipo

Malena:que se joda

Alejo:zi

Elias:ci

Julie:si

Matias:si

Nicole:si

ÉÉÉÉLL BRÁ´´AÁ´´AÁÍÍÁÁÁÁ´N:eeeh bo gil entrega la mochila

Juan:ok,hora de subir la foto

Keep calm and 6 Am

Juan había subido la foto a internet,todos se cagaban de risa,alex se iba con ellos y salían de la pizzería

Juan:alex,vi que la copia de mierda esa fue a "consolarte",y ya me imagino que fue lo que paso

Alex:si,creo que eso que pensas

Juan:entonces felicidades alex,por primera vez jugaste a hacerse trenzas en el pelo con una mujer de verdad[haciéndose el boludo]

Alex:emm fue algo asi,pero con contacto visual y corporal

Juan:bueno,lo que importa es que ahora nos vamos a ir a casita y Malena nos va a hacer algo de comer

Malena:si asi eQUE?

Ya,en casa

Todos estaban tranquilamente comiendo alto guiso que había hecho Malena,pero por casualidades de la vida,se prende la tv sin mas nada y muestra el canal "telete" donde estaban hablando

Reportero:que tal,soy Gabe newell,y les traigo la noticia de otro pervertido robofilico que violo a una inocente robot

Alex:que es this?

Gabe:aca me acompaña un tipo parapléjico suizo montado en un pony

parapléjico suizo montado en un pony:gracias Gabe,resulta que hace unos días salio la imagen de un chico que tuvo sexo con un robot,bueno,parece que eso se hizo tendencia como los doritos ruleta y otro chico tuvo sexo,CON LA MISMA ROBOT[pasan la imagen del alex y toy chica,tapados por la celebre frazada mágica]

Alex: 8/ laputamadre…

parapléjico suizo montado en un pony:hasta donde hemos llegado,poner un hombre en el sol,llevar un club de futbol a ganar el mundial de tenis contra un equipo de paddle en una cancha de polo,sacar a la venta el disco duro de 35 terabits y ahora esto…la verdad,hay personas que solo quieren ver arder el mundo[apagan la tv]

Alex:…me voy a colgar al sotano,saludos a nyan cat[se va al sotano con una foto de Ricardo fort y cierra la puerta]

Juan:pobre,ayer estaba todo alegre y ahora lo veo asi,a la mierda,voy a seguir comiendo[sigue comiendo]

5 de la tarde

Juan estaba caminando por la calle,digo,por la vereda y se topa con un tipo de aspecto mexicano,de unos 41 años

?:cuidado pinche wey,casi me parto la madre contigo culero

Juan:perdone señor,es que venia pensando en algo

¿?:ok hermano,pero ten mas cuidado la próxima vez,que alguien puede salir lastimado cabron!

Juan:ok,mi nombre es juan[le da la mano] 

¿?:yo me llamo dante,y soy mexicano y psicólogo[ya deben saber quien es este tipo si les gusta ver muchos fanfics

Juan:es psicólogo?bien,es que mi amigo tenia un problema

Dante:vallamos hablando mientras caminamos hacia mi clínica cabron

Juan:bueno,resulta que mi amigo ayer mojo el mani[lel] y hoy esta destrozado[paran de caminar para esperar a que el semáforo dé rojo] 

Dante:mira,porque esta destrozado?murio algún familiar?la novia lo dejo?que?

Juan:resulta que ayer cuando tuvo sex,alguien le tomo una foto a escondidas y la subio a internet,y la imagen tuvo tanto éxito que tuvo 100 millones de visitas y salio en todos los noticieros[el semáforo da en rojo y vuelven a caminar]

Dante:bueno,creo que esto había pasado hace unos días,un chico había hecho lo mismo,como mi esposa siempre lo dijo,es como un "deja vu"

Juan:si,espera,esto ya lo vi antes[recuerda la parte de destino final 4 y ve que viene un camión a todo gas!]CUIDADO![pero fue demasiado tarde,el camión se llevo puesto a dante y después frenó,juan fue a ver a dante y el estaba muerto,con mucha sangre,y juan se quedo en estado de shock]what a carajo paso?[de repente,ve que se le cae la billetera y el la agarra,la revisa y ve que tenia una foto de su mujer,una tipa con aspecto de conejo azul y 2 conejosg]omg…

12 de la noche

Juan y sus amigos habían ido a la pizzería por otra noche,pero julie,matias y nicole no podían ir porque julie tenia examen para enfermera,matias tenia que arreglar algunos autos y nicole…en su casa mirando los padrinos mágicos

Juan:bueno,otra noche,entremos[pero ven al jefe algo cansado]pasa algo jefe?

Jefe:si…ahh ahh ahh,perdón,estoy cansado,resulta que mañana tenemos la "desactivación" de los animatronics

Juan:COMO DESACTIVACION JEFE?EXPLIQUECE

Jefe:bueno,resulta que los animatronics ahora tendrán 1 dia para descansar,y nuestro trabajo seria apagarlos por 1 dia solo al mes,pero el problema es que mañana hay un cumpleaños,y la familia del cumpleañero especifico que querían tener a alguien que cante alguna canción,y yo no conozco a nadie que toque la guitarra o que tenga grupo

Juan:no este tan seguro jefe,yo se cantar muy bien,y en cuanto a la banda,alex me conto que sabe tocar el bajo,alejo me dijo que hace algunos años tocaba la batería,y conozco a un amigo que toca la guitarra

Jefe:mmm todo estaría bien,pero,que canciones tocarían?genero?

Juan:seria rock,metal y algún otro

Jefe:ok,entonces,no hay ningún problema en que toques mañana?

Juan:nope,ninguno,mañana voy a tocar y voy a tocar el corazón de esos niños[;v]

Jefe:ok,entonces,entren[les habre la puerta]

2:00 am

Juan:dios,que podre tocar mañana?

Chica:Que ocurre amor?

Juan:ah si,no les conte,verán,mañana uds van a ser desactivados,pero en el buen sentido,osea,descansaran un poco de tanto trabajo,y yo con unos amigos tendre que entretener el cumpleaños de un pendejo

Freddy:pero no sabes que genero de música le gustara al niño,que haras?

Juan:simple y sencillo,balazo y pal ri,digo,yo voy a tocar rock,y si al nene no le gusta,que me chupe bien la pij

Todos:ESE ES EL ANIMO JUAN

Juan:gracias,ya se 3 canciones que podría tocar,1 de rock nacional,osea,callejeros,y la otra,rock internacional,de NateWantsToBattle,la 3 cancion seria sorpresa,de callejeros seria la canción "ilusión" y de nate,seria "this is the end"pero todavía me faltan 2 canciones mas para tocar

JP001:deja que te ayudo juan,chicos,necesito que comenten minimo una canción de rock nacional,internacional,pop,o algún genero,que no sea del rey jastin ni de one erection,dígala en los comentarios,asi me dan su opinión alguna vez :v y bueno,eso fue todo por hoy,asi que,vamos con los reviews:

Biohazard2015:no importa que seas nuv papu,nadie nace sabiendo,hasta los mas genios tuvieron que estudiar mucho para llegar a donde están ahora,saludos

kazZ159:otra personita en mi fic,ASDHAOJDSASDKJGADHASFDADASASFDGHASFVDSFHASDYASTDHFASDASDASDGFASDASDSA,sorry,i have dropped my orgasm,okno,enserio te reis con mi fic?gracias a dios,pensé que era el único pelotudo que se reia con esta mierda de vaca procesada,okno,saludos

JP001:y bueno,eso fue todo,si te gusto mándalo a favoritos y seguime,se despide su amante en secreto JP001,saludos


	26. canciones,canciones,y mascanciones :v

Jp001:sean bienvenidos al cap 25 del fic,como sabran,en el anterior cap pedi específicamente que me digan canciones para el evento que habrá en este cap,y digo ante todos que los ganadores que elijieron canción son,elias uzumaki y una personita que siguió el fic desde el principio pero que nunca se animo a comentar,kung fu fan,bueno,la canción que eligio elias fue "música ligera" de Soda estéreo,y yo personalmente elegi una de las 3 canciones que me dijo kung,elegi "ji ji ji",y para hacer el cap mas largo de lo que es,elegi "nadie es perfecto" de los redondos[tamo a full con el rock nacional],"no me arrepiento de este amor" de ataque 77 y "rap god" de eminem para no poner todo de rock nacional,asi que basta de spoilers y vallamos al cap,entitulado:

Cap 25:

Juan estaba practicando las canciones con alejo y alex,desesperado por que llegara su amigo,pero en eso,alguien toca la puerta

Juan:voy a abrir la puerta,si pasa algo,entierren mi cadáver en la playa de Miami[solo personas que conozcan a Ricardo fort sabran el chiste]ahh pato ya llegaste,el viaje como fue?

Pato:todo bien juan,en el micro donde viajaba,se incendio misteriosamente el baño que estaba alado de mi asiento,pero todo tranqui[si no saben quien es,entonces dejenmen decirles que seguro nacieron en 2005]

Juan:joya,amigos[ellos lo miran]el es el pato[el pato saluda y todos los humanos se quedan shockeados]que pasa?

Malena:e-e-e-eh-es-ese

Hiara:es-ese-ese e-es

Alejo:e-el-el

Alex:pa-pa-pat-pato

Elias:…[recalculando]…[recalculando]…[recalculando]

Humanos:ESE ES EL PATO FONTANTET?

Juan:sip,un amigo

Alex:PERO EL NO ESTABA EN PRISION POR EL INCENDIO DE 2004?[si se preguntan porque alex esta diciendo eso,es porque yo quiero que sepan la historia de los rockeros argentinos y dejen de escuchar a daddy yanqui o a el rey jastin]

Fontanet:deja que yo les respondo juan,resulta que en 2004,se acuerdan?habia hecho un recital,pero un pelotudo prendio una bengala y hizo mierda todo y murieron mas de 150 personas muertas y mas de 1000 heridas y nos culparon a nosotros por lo que hizo ese pelotudo

Malena:si pero eso no explica el porque estas aca

Fontanet:a eso voy,en el 2009 me separe de mi banda y forme otra,después en el 2011/2 nacio mi hijo y despue

Todos:A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU HIJO,QUEREMOS SABER PORQUE ESTAS ACA

Fontanet:bueno,en 2017 me liberaron por haber quemado la prisión entera,y desde ese dia asisto a un psicólogo muy bueno que me ayuda a controlar mis ganas de quemar cosas,se llamaba dante y era mexicano

Juan:ehh..cuando fue la ultima vez que lo viste?

Fontanet:para ser sinceros,hace 2 dias,después no lo vi nunca mas

Juan:ehh…

Hiara:a quien le importa el mejinarco ese,decinos como conociste a juan

Fontanet:bueno,hace 1 año fui disfrazado al recital de tan biónica[grupo de "rock"{si es que se le puede llamar rock} de argentina],y lo que sucedió fue:

Flashback

En el recital de tan biónica,estaba fontanet disfrazado con un bigote falso y una peluca de pelo largo,pero de repente se fue corriendo hacia un baño publico

Fontanet:uhh mierda,esa música es una porquería,que podre hacer?[ve unos pantalones]¡NO,FUERA,IMPULSO DE IDIOTEZ![pero no pudo soportar,y quemo los pantalones]ahh porfin,se me fue la tensión[pero justo,sale un tipo del baño]

¿?:o dios mio,ES EL PATO FONTANE[el pato le tapa la boca con la mano]

Fontanet:shh cállate,nadie tiene que saber que estoy aca…ya podes dejar de lamer mi mano

Juan:perdón,es que tenias mayonesa,soy juan[le da la mano]

Fontanet:mucho gusto pendej,digo,juan,escúchame una cosa,queres que sea tu amigo?

Juan:depende,tengo que chupar algo?

Fontanet:no,solo tenes que llevarme a algún lugar para esconderme,asi nadie me ve

Juan:ok,conozco un lugar cerca de aca,seguime

Despues del viaje

Juan:llegamos[le señala una choza de madera]entremos[entran]y que te parece?

Fontanet:esta linda,pero,no creo,que,pueda sopor,soportar mis ganas de,AAAHAHHAHHHH[sale corriendo con un encendedor pero juan lo detiene]

Juan:para,escúchame pato,existe un vicio mas grande que el de quemar cosas[el pato lo escucha atentamente]y ese vicio se llama,leche chocolatada[le entrega un vaso de chocolatada y el pato la bebe]y?te gusta?que sentís?

Fontanet:me siento,genial,la sensación es indescriptible,y mis ganas de quemar cosas se fueron,gracias

Juan:de nada,te voy a mandar diariamente cajas con polvo de chocolatada,de la leche no te hagas problema,porque te voy a dejar algo de plata para que te compres unas vacas y te hagas una granjita,la chocolatada tendrías que tomar 1 vaso cada 3 horas

Fontanet:gracias juan,sos UNICO[ante estas palabras de su ídolo,juan casi se desmaya]

Juan:ahh-ahh-multiples orgasmos,dios,que mi ídolo me diga que soy único…la sensación es indescriptible,de n-nada pato,nos vemos[abre la puerta y se va]

Fin del flashback

Fontanet:y eso fue lo que ocurrio,diariamente tomo d vasos de chocolatada

Alex:BUAAAAAH LA MEJOR HISTORIA QUE ESCUCHE EN MI PUTA VIDA,11/10 IGN

Juan:bueno,pero,pato,vos sabes tocar la guitarra?

Fontanet:si,no me diran Hendrix,pero algo se.

Juan:ok,entonces,A PRACTICAR!

6:00 am,first kill/doubol kill/tripol kill/multi kill/combouhor

Todos salían de la sala de seguridad,y se estaban despidiendo de los animatronics,y cuando salen de la habitación,llega el jefe

Jefe:juan,como va la practica?ya saben bien lo que van a tocar?

Juan:si jefe,ya practicamos,a que hora es el cumpleaños?

Jefe:el cumpleaños ya empezó,tu banda tiene que tocar en 5 minutos,necesito también que Malena,elias y hiara ayuden en la cocina y en los pedidos,ya que como todos los animatronics descansan,no tengo a nadie mas que cocine

Malena,hiara y elias:ok,no hay problema

Juan:ok,es mucha presión,necesito algo de inspiración[sale corriendo a lo Speedy gongalez y va hacia donde están los animatronics,corre hacia donde esta chica y la besa muy rápidamente,después,sale corriendo como si una patota lo estuviera persiguiendo]ESTOY LISTO![toda la banda va hacia donde esta el escenario y esperan atrás de las cortinas]

El jefe estaba por salir a hablar,pero entonces,chica sale del parts and service

Chica:jefe?podria hacernos un favor?

Afuera de la pizzería,se encontraban unos reporteros transmitiendo en vivo para el canal "telete"

Bananero:HOLA MANGA DE FORROS,SOY EL BANANERO,Y ESTAMOS TRANSMITIENDO EN VIVO EN LA PIZZERIA DE LOS ROBOTS ESOS DE MIERDA,PORQUE VA A TOCAR UN ASTRO DEL ROCK,EL PATO FONTANET[se acerca a un tipo]SEÑOR,QUE SIENTE AL SABER QUE UN GRUPO DE CHUPAPIJAS ESTARA ROCKEANDO CON UN TIPO FAMOSO EN UNA PIZZERIA DE PUBERS?

Señor:bueno lo que siento son unas ganas de cagar tremendas,asi que correte de la puerta porque te recago a trompadas

Bananero:QUE AGRADABLE SUJETO,BUENO,AHORA VAMOS ADENTRO DE LA PIZZERIA DONDE ESTAN LOS PENDEJITOS ESTOS FESTEJANDO QUE SU AMIGO PERDIO LA VIRGINIDA,ahno,me avisan que cumplio años…BUENO PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD,CUMPLIR AÑOS,ES LO MISMO

En el parts and service,se encontraban los animatronics,prendidos,con una tv donde estaban viendo la transmisión en vivo de la pizzería

Freddy:la verdad,fue una buena idea que chica fuera a pedirle al jefe que nos deje activados para poder ver la transmision

Mientras tanto,en el escenario

Jefe:[se acerca hacia el publico y les habla]bienvenidos sean todos a freddy fazbear pizza,tengo un anuncio muy importante que decirles,sepan disculpar pero,los animatronics hoy tiene su dia de descanzo mensual,asi que no tocaran ni cantaran nada,pero no se preocupen,porque unos amigos cambiaran lugares por hoy con los animatronics

Mientras el jefe hablaba,los del grupo se decían cosas

Juan:ok grupo,hoy es un dia muy especial,asi que sin mas,den todo lo que tengan!ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO!?[los otros gritan "estamos de acuerdo!"]ok,entonces,LET´S ROCK AND ROLL

Jefe:es un honor presentarles a [saca un papel con el nombre del grupo] "los virgos de fuego"[nombre que se me ocurrio por la palabra "virgen" y por las cosas pasadas en la banda de fontanet{se habren la cortinas y se deja ver a los 4 virgenes,todo la pizzería miraba al grupo}]

Juan:hhm,hola,me llamo juan,y junto a mis amigos somos los virgos de fuego,y venimos a tocar algunas canciones,van dedicadas a personas muy especiales en nuestras vidas,en mi caso,mi novia

Mientras tanto,en el parts and service

Chica:ahh que romántico[casi se desmaya]

En el escenario

Juan:en el caso del "pato",a su novia,en el caso de alejo,a su mujer y a su futuro hijo[todos los del publico decían "awww"]y en el caso de alex,a su mano derecha[todos en el escenario se cagaban de risa]es broma,en el caso de alex,su novia,que lo quiere mucho[el publico volvia a decir "awww"]bueno,la primera canción que cantaremos será "ilusión" de callejeros,asi que,vamos alla:

[link pa que escuchen mientras paso la letra: watch?v=QGzrfoGrHP4 ]

**Ilusión,era entrar,en tu caja y poder despertar**

**Mi pasión,es poder encontrar un espejo en tu mentalidad.**

**Y hoy estoy,inquieto en este lugar con tu aliento y mi soledad**

**mi existir,es viajar por tu oído y gritarte siempre que hay verdad.**

**Sin tu voz,caere,no podre ilusionarme otra vez**

**Porque el fuego que une nuestras almas**

**Morirá cuando deje de ver**

**Y si lleeeego a mi fin,intentando sere un vencedor**

**Porque es mejor,intentar, que morirse sin sentir tu voz.**

**Sin tu voz,caere,no podre ilusionarme otra vez**

**Porque el fuego que une nuestras almas,morirá cuando deje de ver**

**Y,cuando un dia ese fuego se apague,quedara**

**El recuerdo,en tu pecho,de haber sentido calor.**

**Miiiii ilusión,es la ilusa que ve salvación**

**Miiiii ilusión,es mi estrella,mi dios mi razón.**

**Sin tu voz,caere,no podre ilusionarme otra vez,porque el fuego que une nuestras almas,morirá cuando deje de ver,Sin tu voooz,CAEREEE,NO PODRE ILUSIONÁRME OTRA VEEZ,porque el fuego que une nuestras almas,MORIRA CUANDO DEJE DE VEEEEEEER**

[El publico se levanta y aplaude]

Juan:gracias,muchas gracias

En el parts and service

Freddy:…necesitamos una camilla,porque las chicas se van a desmayar de lo linda que fue esa canción

Toy bonnie:la verdad estoy de acuerdo,las mujeres se excitan si les dices "hola"

Mangle:no jodas freddy,que tu[los animatronics hablaran en español latino,no en español argentino,porque queda mejor,no? =3]casi te desmayas también

Freddy eso no es sierto,todos saben que soy el macho alfa de la manada

Foxy:si claro,solo porque eres un oso y el principal de la pizzería crees que eres el mejor

Freddy:tu cállate zorro ninfómana

Foxy:COMO ME DIJISTE?

De vuelta en el escenario

Juan:bueno,ahora,vamos a tocar "música ligera" de Soda estéreo

[link: watch?v=IibXYWSBpZw ]

**Ella durmió,al calor de las masas**

**Y yo desperté,queriendo soñarla**

**Algún tiempo atrás,pense en escribirle**

**Y nunca sortié,las trampas del amos…**

**DE AQUEL AMOR,de música ligera!**

**Nada nos libra,nada mas queda…**

**No le enviaré,cenizas de rosas**

**ni pienso evitar,un roce secreto…**

**DE AQUEL AMOR,de música ligera**

**Nada nos libra,nada mas queda**

**DE AQUEL AMOR,de música ligera**

**Nada nos libra,Nada mas,queda(nada mas,queda)**

[El publico vuelve a aplaudir]

Juan:gracias,muchas gracias,ahora tocaremos otro tema mas,llamado "jijiji"

[tema: /watch?v=FzN4Ep5Jkgk ]

**En este film velado en blanca noche  
el hijo tenaz de tu enemigo  
el muy verdugo cena distinguido  
una noche de cristal que se hace añicos.  
No lo soñé -¡ieee-eeeeh!  
(se enderezó y brindó a tu suerte)  
y se ofreció mejor que nunca  
¡No mires por favor! y no prendas la luz...  
La imagen te desfiguró.  
Este film da una imagen exquisita  
chicos son como bombas pequeñitas  
El mejor camino a la cueva del perico  
para tipos que no duermen por la noche.  
No lo soñé -¡ieee-eeeeh!  
Ibas corriendo a la deriva  
No lo soñé -¡ieee-eeeeh!  
los ojos ciegos bien abiertos.  
El montaje final es muy curioso,  
es en verdad realmente entretenido  
vas en la oscura multitud desprevenido  
tiranizando a quienes te han querido**

**[el publico aplaude,como siempre :v]**

**Juan:grac,ah esperen,el pelotudo del creador se olvido de sacar la negrita**

**Jp001:ok -_- no me acorde,ahora lo saco**

**2 minutos mas tarde**

Juan:gracias,ahora,vamos a tocar "nadie es perfecto" de los redond

Viejo del publico enojado:ehh pero vo solo tocas cancione de lo redondo gato,toca de jastin o algo de tu papa o

Todos en la pizzeria:Callese hombre horrible

Juan:emm ok,sigamos:

[link: watch?v=pnKDzkfsbdI ]

**Un tipo especial este Superboca,  
experto del re-mundo actual.  
Quiso ir a Nueva York  
(quiso ir a las series)  
quiso deslizar patés.  
Le hizo ¡crack! el hueso al final,  
¡qué ruido! ¡crack! (hasta astillar...).  
Le hizo ¡crack! el hueso al final,  
¡nunca nada especial!  
Cañito de metal de acero  
al cromo níquel  
("toda una oportunidad!)  
y a nuestro héroe fiel,  
un ex-pilar de rugby,  
jarabe de la nuca untó.  
Le hizo ¡crack! el hueso al final,  
¡qué ruido! ¡crack! (hasta astillar...).  
Le hizo ¡crack! el hueso al final,  
¡nunca nada especial!  
Ahora el tipo arropa  
como un bolchevique  
y con la soga al cuello va...  
Un viejo limón le banca la parada  
(el del "bisnes" ya no es él).  
Le hizo ¡crack! el hueso al final,  
¡qué ruido! ¡crack! (hasta astillar...).  
Le hizo ¡crack! el hueso al final,  
¡nunca nunca nada,nunca nunca nada, nunca nunca nada especial!**

[el publico vuelve a aplaudir]

Juan:gracias,ahora,tocarem

Fontanet:tocaremos una rebanada de muzza porque yo ya no doy mas[deja la guitarra en el piso y se va a la barra de comidas]

Juan:emm si,vamos a hacer una pausa para comer algo y después,a seguir rockeando[la banda entera deja los instrumentos en el piso y se disponen a ir a la barra a comer algo]

Mientras tanto,el bananero…

Bananero:HOLAHOLAHOLA HIJOS DE PUTA,VOLVIMOS A LA PIZZERIA DONDE LA BANDA QUE ESTABA TOCANDO RECIEN,ESTA AHORA COMIENDO A 4 MANOS COMO SI MAÑANA FUERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO[se acerca a juan]DISCULPAME CHUPAPIJA,PERO TE QUERIA DECIR QUE CANTAS RE BIEN PARA TENER 15 AÑOS Y UN RETRASO MENTAL [:v]QUE OPINAS SOBRE LA FIESTA?

Juan:bueno la verdad,al pendejo le debe estar gustando la música,por suerte hicimos esa pausa y tuvimos la suerte de poder morfar algo

Bananero:BUENO TE DEJAMOS COMER TRANQUILO PORQUE PARECES UN ESCLAVO AFRICANO QUE NO COME HACE MAS DE 2 SEMANAS[se van afuera]

Juan:dios que pesado este pelotudo,bueh,porlomenos ya se fue[le hace una seña al pato]vamos que ya hay que rockear

Fontanet:bueno[se va caminando hacia el escenario sin recordar que no se tomo la chocolatada]

Juan:bueno gente,ahora vamos a reanudar el show,y vamos a seguir con "no me arrepiento de este amor" de attaque 77

[link: watch?v=n7MPJpR2TjE ]

**No me arrepiento de este amor  
aunque me cueste el corazón  
amar es un milagro y yo te ame  
como nunca jamas lo imagine.  
tiendo arrancarme de tu piel  
de tu mirada, de tu ser.  
yo siento que la vida se nos va  
y que el día de hoy no vuelve mas  
después de cerrar la puerta  
nuestra cama espera abierta  
la locura apasionada del amor  
y entre un te quiero y te quiero  
vamos remontando al cielo  
y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor**

["publico aplaudiendo"]

Juan:gracias,ahora,la penúltima canción,no es rock nacional,si no,internacional,y no es rock,bah,no se ni que es pero,disfruten[aviso,canción ULTRA larga,como la mia ;c ]

[link : watch?v=XbGs_qK2PQA ]

**Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings  
But I'm only going to get this one chance  
(Six minutes, six minutes)  
Something's wrong, I can feel it  
(Six minutes, six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on)  
Just a feeling I've got  
Like something's about to happen  
But I don't know what  
If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble  
Big trouble. And if he is as bananas as you say  
I'm not taking any chances  
You were just what the doctor ordered**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
They said I rap like a robot, so call me rap-bot**

_**[Verse 1:]**_**  
But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes  
I got a laptop in my back pocket  
My pen'll go off when I half-cock it  
Got a fat knot from that rap profit  
Made a living and a killing off it  
Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office  
With Monica Lewinski feeling on his nutsack  
I'm an MC still as honest  
But as rude and as indecent as all hell  
Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)  
This flippity, dippity-hippity hip-hop  
You don't really wanna get into a pissing match  
With this rappity-rap  
Packing a mack in the back of the Ac  
backpack rap, crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack  
and at the exact same time  
I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that  
I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table  
Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half  
Only realized it was ironic  
I was signed to Aftermath after the fact  
How could I not blow? All I do is drop "F" bombs  
Feel my wrath of attack  
Rappers are having a rough time period  
Here's a Maxi-Pad  
It's actually disastrously bad  
For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?  
Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard**

_**[Verse 2:]**_**  
Everybody want the key and the secret to rap  
Immortality like I have got  
Well, to be truthful the blueprint's  
Simply rage and youthful exuberance  
Everybody loves to root for a nuisance  
Hit the earth like an asteroid  
and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)  
MC's get taken to school with this music  
'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme'  
Now I lead a New School full of students  
Me? Me, I'm a product of Rakim  
Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N-W-A., Cube, hey, Doc, Ren  
Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim  
Inspired enough to one day grow up  
Blow up and being in a position  
To meet Run-D.M.C. and induct them  
Into the motherfuckin' Rock n'  
Roll Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church  
And burst in a ball of flames  
Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame  
On the wall of shame  
You fags think it's all a game  
'Til I walk a flock of flames  
Off a plank and  
Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?  
Little gay looking boy  
So gay I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking boy  
You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering  
And take place looking boy  
Oy vey, that boy's gay  
That's all they say looking boy  
You get a thumbs up, pat on the back  
And a "way to go" from your label every day looking boy  
Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?  
I get a "hell yeah" from Dre looking boy  
I'mma work for everything I have  
Never asked nobody for shit  
Git out my face looking boy  
Basically boy you're never gonna be capable  
of keeping up with the same pace looking boy, 'cause**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
The way I'm racing around the track, call me Nascar, Nascar  
Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God  
Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard**

_**[Verse 3:]**_**  
So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin  
You rodent, I'm omnipotent  
Let off then I'm reloading  
Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'  
And I should not be woken  
I'm the walking dead  
But I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating  
But I got your mom deep throating  
I'm out my Ramen Noodle  
We have nothing in common, poodle  
I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself  
In the arm and pay homage, pupil  
It's me  
My honesty's brutal  
But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize  
What I do though for good  
At least once in a while so I wanna make sure  
Somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle  
Enough rhymes to  
Maybe try to help get some people through tough times  
But I gotta keep a few punchlines  
Just in case 'cause even you unsigned  
Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime  
I know there was a time where once I  
Was king of the underground  
But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind  
So I crunch rhymes  
But sometimes when you combine  
Appeal with the skin color of mine  
You get too big and here they come trying to  
Censor you like that one line I said  
On "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP  
One when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine  
Put 'em all in a line  
Add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine  
See if I get away with it now  
That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm  
Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal  
You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though  
And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for  
You're pointless as Rapunzel  
With fucking cornrows  
You write normal, fuck being normal  
And I just bought a new ray gun from the future  
Just to come and shoot ya  
Like when Fabulous made Ray J mad  
'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag  
At Mayweather's pad singin' to a man  
While he play piano  
Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special  
On the cable channel  
So Ray J went straight to radio station the very next day  
"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"  
Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)  
Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human  
What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman  
Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is  
Ricochet in off a me and it'll glue to you  
And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating  
How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating  
Never fading, and I know that haters are forever waiting  
For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating  
'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated  
I make elevating music  
You make elevator music  
"Oh, he's too mainstream."  
Well, that's what they do  
When they get jealous, they confuse it  
"It's not hip hop, it's pop."  
'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it  
With rock, shock rap with Doc  
Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it  
I don't know how to make songs like that  
I don't know what words to use  
Let me know when it occurs to you  
While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you  
It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you  
How many verses I gotta murder to  
Prove that if you were half as nice,  
your songs you could sacrifice virgins to  
Unghh, school flunky, pill junky  
But look at the accolades these skills brung me  
Full of myself, but still hungry  
I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to  
When I'm a million leagues above you  
Ill when I speak in tongues  
But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you  
I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel  
I'm asleep in the front seat  
Bumping Heavy D and the Boys  
"Still chunky, but funky"  
But in my head there's something  
I can feel tugging and struggling  
Angels fight with devils and  
Here's what they want from me  
They're asking me to eliminate some of the women hate  
But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had  
Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation  
And understand the discrimination  
But fuck it  
Life's handing you lemons  
Make lemonade then  
But if I can't batter the women  
How the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?  
Don't mistake him for Satan  
It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas  
And take a vacation to trip a broad  
And make her fall on her face and  
Don't be a retard, be a king?  
Think not  
Why be a king when you can be a God?**

[la gente se queda sin habla,al ver como juan pudo cantar la cancion imposible y comienzan a aplaudir todos]

Juan:ahh gra-gracias gente,la ver-verdad es muy dificil cantar eso[le dan un poco de agua]gracias,ahora vamos a tocar la cancion que yo elegi,que nadie sabra hasta ahora cual es

Viejo del publico:y deci entonces que cancion es de una puta vez la reconcha de tu hermana!

Juan:…ok,la cancion se llama "prohibido" de callejeros,ahi vamos a las 3,a las 2,a las 1!

Aviso!es medio zarpada esta cancion,asi que recomiendo discrecion,ya que no me hago cargo de retos de los padres,quedan avisados :D

[link: watch?v=T6eEkgo4a6A ]

**Está mal, no te toques mas,  
la marihuana no se viene muy mala te hace ver otra realidad...  
Te vas a atar a la fidelidad,  
homosexual es una mala palabra no es de gente normal...  
Decís orgía y gritan pornografía no lo intentes cantar jamás...  
Esta vida debe ser sostenida con total seriedad...**

**ESTRIBILLO:**

**No escucho y sigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir..  
No me persigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace feliz..  
Lo reprimido, cuando estas cautivo, te impide salir..**

**No pasas, te vestís muy mal,  
no comprometas mi trabajo muchacho correte para atrás..  
S*xo o*al y a*al entre papá y mamá,  
a esa secuencia con frecuencia la pienso pero ellos nunca lo harán..  
Muchas manzanas son las que hoy y mañana se cruzan y se van a cruzar..  
Y en algunas se encuentra lo que algunos llaman felicidad..**

**ESTRIBILLO:**

**Me escucho y sigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir..  
No me persigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace feliz..  
Lo reprimido, cuando estas cautivo, te impide salir..**

**Muchas manzanas son las que hoy y mañana se cruzan  
y se van a cruzar..  
y en alguna se encuentra lo que algunos llaman felicidad..**

**ESTRIBILLO:**

**Me escucho y sigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace vivir..  
No me persigo, porque mucho de lo que está prohibido me hace feliz..  
Lo reprimido, cuando estas cautivo, te impide salir..**

Juan:LA MUSICA NO MATA LOCO,AGUANTE CALLEJE

Fontanet:AGUANTE CALLEJEROS VIEJA,NO ME IMPORTA NADA[revoloteaba su camiseta prendida fuego como si fuera un barrilete]

[el publico no hablaba ni hacia nada,por el lenguaje de la canción]

Viejo del grupo:AHH VAMOS GENTE,SE ESFORZO MUCHO EN CANTARLA,DENLE UNOS BUENOS APLAUSOS MINIMO UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA CARAJO![todos empiezan a gritar y a aplaudir]

Juan:…MUCHAS GRACIAS GENTE,LOS AMO,CHAU[se salen del escenario y van atrás del escenario]

Jefe:JUAN ESTUVIERON EXCELENTES,EL NIVEL DE PERSONAS QUE VINIERON AL ESPECTACULO AUMENTO!

Juan:sin el pato,alex y alejo no hubiera podido,gracias chicos[los va a abrazar{arre gay}]

Jefe:bueno,ahora como hiciste ese espectáculo,te dejare descansar un rato,terminamos el cap?

Jp001:A sus ordenes mi capitán!

Continuara…

Bueno,ese fue el cap mas largo del fic,gracias de corazón por haber participado y haber ayudado a encontrar canciones,asi que,vamos con los reviews:

Reviews:

Kung fu fan:muchas gracias amigo,me encanta que entre nueva gente al fic y que se anime a dejar reviews,saludos

Elias uzumaki123:gracias eli,ya la puse a la canción,saludos

Argdubstep47:de nada amigo,y disculpa que no haya puesto tu canción,es que "las canciones las tenias que pasar el 16 o 17,no el 18 ;D,saludos

Biohazard2015:la respuesta esta en tu kokoro,saludos

kazZ159:lo confirme,le pegaste mal al arco iris :v saludos

Y bueno,ese fue el cap,si te gusto mándalo/me a favoritos y seguilo/me,se despide su waifu personal,jp001


End file.
